Mind Set: Blessing or Curse?
by Riley Killer
Summary: Mind set, the ability a person has to tell you what, why, and how a crime happened and the dream the criminal had while doing it. A blessing for cops and a curse for criminals. Well now the criminal kidnapped the cop for that very reason. Kisame x OC
1. Chapter 1

I own what I own. Also giving credit to Kelevra san for helping me out with a scene in this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

As a cop, especially of a civilian village in the world and age of ninja and samurai, I seemed to always get the shaft. When a murder happened, it was usually because of a ninja assasinating someone. See, my coworkers and I, we weren't ninja, we were part of a civilian village that just so happened it seemed to be housing one of the worst crime lords. His name was Martha, Angel. This shit's too stupid to make up mind you. Well, at the time Angel or as the guys and I like to call him, 'fat bastard' had an underground market going on. So my town got a lot of shady people. Now fat bastard did pay to keep the heat off, I was one of the loyal cops who didn't fuck around. The result of that was getting a fucking pike stabbed into my shoulder. Well I recovered, six months later. But I wasn't allowed to work undercover any more.

See, fat bastard and I never got along, I had been to many of his gatherings with my co workers where we decided how to seperate things evenly, while he wanted half the villages profit in exchange for not attacking it, I wanted ta just go blow up his fucking hide out. Thus, we never got along. He hated my guts, and I hated his as well. My junior partner Mori agreed as well with me. The girl was a pyro I caught sneaking around my house before she was my partner. They kid grows on ya. Partners I mean. As long as ya keep her away from matches and lighters that is. Together we stopped the minor crimes, robberies, shop lifting, underage smoking, yeah, we pretty much took out the drugs in the town together.

Sadly the druggies we took out were fat bastard's customers. He wasn't to happy and took out my partner. Well, I went into put off retirement as I called it, they were forcing me to stay outta the job for a while. Dissapear, well, I did, to my apartment for five months. Then I got a call and I returned. Hehe, a lot of the criminals that enter this village we call pups in the firm now. And the firm refers to me as the big dog some times. I had started this job at age 14 being a basic undercover drug catcher. I would buy the drugs and the cops would bust them. I'm 25 now. And have been doing this job since then, but there's only one problem this time...

I'm now back to what I was when I got a pike to the shoulder, I'm back to being the cops investigator. But ya see, there's always been this thing for me and criminals. They don't like me, cause I can tell what they're thinking, I have...imagination. I can set the scene, give the motive, and find out their alabi. IN other words: I was a criminal's worst night mare. And the big dog of the junk yard because of it. I loved this village, it was all I really had, I loved the people, except the scum like fat bastard, I hated his guts. There was no dealing with the guy except for a kunai through the throat in my opinion.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one wth that opinion, which brings me, the big dog, to where I am now. Sitting at a Sake stand pondering my newest case over a bottle of sake with an old friend Jirobu who ran the stand. She was a nice lady. Never did any thing bad, never had any trouble from her. She was also somewhat of a grandma to me. Beside me were two men who were foreign to the village.

"So kiddo, what's the deal with this one?" Jirobu asked, I looked up from my sake cup which I had been staring at, "Ya know I know ya to well, what's the deal with this case, it's under your skin."

"The bastard kills my partner and then I gotta find out who the hell killed him, how he did it, and the just for the helluv it, why he did it." I muttered glaring back down at my sake cup, "Not to mention we're gonna have a druggie inflation, which means I'm gonna have to do more undercover work, which means being on call, which means I'm gonna end up sleeping all day again and then going out, getting the dumb asses, and throwing them in the slammer and then going back to figuring out this case!" I took a gulp from my sake and rested my head on the counter for a moment and sighed before muttering, "damn it."

"Your future looks grim kid." She stated chuckling, "Could be worse." I glared and hissed, "Never say that." I took another sip of my sake and then grunted, "It alwasys seems to whe you do." She smirked at me and leaned against the counter over me and stated, "Ya wanna know what I think?"

"Sure, lay it on me." I sighed looking at my cup again, she leaned back and stated, "I think you should go on a vacation, and no I don't mean being put off! I mean an actual vacation, take a break, take in the sights, leave the life of your job for a while! HAVE FUN!" She smirked, "You need to get laid." I choked in mid sip and spat to the side sputtering, "W-what!?"

"Oh come on kid! Ya're 25, going on 26 in three weeks, you live in a three room apartment, and you spend most of your days staring at pictures of dead people or crime scenes! Ya got no family! Not even a boy friend! You got the body of a 20 year old! And ya spend your nights at this stand drinking sake to calm your nerves from a long hard day of blood and gore! What type of life is that?"

"Mine." I replied shrugging taking another sip. She sighed and muttered, "This case isn't gonna do anything good for ya ya know, at least with a partner ya had someone to watch your back out there."

"All I'm doing is finding out what happened to the, pardon my french, fucker that killed my partner because one, it's my job, two, I wanna thank his god damn killer, and three, I have to haul the guy to jail when personally I think he did the village a favor. Or she! Shit! I don' give a damn at the moment!" I replied angrily. Jirobu rose her hands in surrender and stated, "Fair enough, you still need ta get laid though kiddo."

"Leave my sex life and it's non existent affairs alone for once will ya." I muttered taking a sip from my sake again and then sighing and muttering, "Ya know... it was a kunai that offed him." Jirobu sighed anc chuckled cleaning a glass and leaning back stating, "Why is your mind on the job all the time?"

"(Sigh) I dunno. Maybe I'm lookin' for something." I shook my head, "I took this job cause I love this place. That reason's seemed good enough for the past 12 years... but now, hehe. Ya know, it's never good for a cop to second guess her self." She shook her head and then stated, "Duck." I did as did she and a kunai flew over my and her head into the wall, I looked over my shoulder and she muttered, "Ain't that one of his old drug holders?"

"Yeah..." I murmured looking, he glared at me and stated, "YOU THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME COPPER!?" I was silent and beckoned for the kunai which she yanked out of the wall and handed to me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jirobu who muttered, "Fucking bastard. He put a hole in my wall." I yanked out some money and set it on the counter and muttered, "Get another sake cup ready for me and give these gentlemen here another bottle. I'll be back." I noticed the startled grunts and one looked at me from the corner of his eye. I looked back and stopped for a moment, those eyes were so intense. There was a playful look in them to, like 'I'm gonna get yooooou.' Before getting down and walking after the guy who took off running, "Shit." I growled giving chase. Half an hour later I was walking back to the stand where the two men still sat and a sake cup sat infront of my spot which I took up and took a sip from. Jirobu looked at me and chuckled, "Mutt to society." I sneered and growled, "Arf arf." She let out a good laugh and went back to cleaning the cups, I finished my sake and sighed getting off the stool having already paid and muttered, "See ya!" Waving as I walked away.

"Later kid." She called after. I continued walking but had the feeling I was being watched moments later, I frowned and stopped looking around. Then frowned shaking my head and continuing to walk. I heard soft foot steps behind me and stopped, as did they, I continued walking and they drew closer so I stopped again. They did too. I looked around and behind me. I knew for a fact some one was following me. I frowned and looked up, ya never knew these days. Spotting nothing I sighed and muttered, "Shit." I continued walking once again and the steps matched mine exact. But still a good distance away...

Reg POV:

She looked around... only to see nothing again. But it felt near, like it was slowly approaching. She turned on her heel and began to walk with a little more haste, her feet making steady noise as she stepped down the gravel road. She felt that chill run up her back, the one where someone is watching and following you, the one that no one listens to any more, she was trained to. She twisted on her heel and pivoted to see a man standing with the moon shining down darkening his features and making his face undistinguishable. He had a kunai in each hand and raised his arm before throwing one almost lazily at her.

It embedded in the cement wall next to her. As she went for it he threw the second one and it hit the same spot her hand was moments before. Kunai victoriously in hand she bolted. The alley ways at home to her and the houses surrounding her as well. This was her junk yard, her home, her turf. Yet she could feel this pup, no, this hound, this shinobi, practically on her back as she moved swiftly in and out of the rows of houses only stopping when her senses told her she was no longer near him or in the vicinity of him.

She was all alone, crouched in the shadows and tensing as someone passed, it was an old man, just a silly old man doing what ever. She sighed and frowned standing up and attempting to step forward when she tripped, "God Damn It!" She cursed angrily getting ready to lift herself up. She couldn't move her hands though and looked up, her cuffs, her fucking police break proof cuffs, were around her wrists. She began to shuffle foreward instead only to fall and what seemed like a split second she had a gag in her mouth and her feet were linked to her hands by a single long chain, another police issued part.

_Ah...wha? _She was dazed as the man walked around and her eyes landed on her face only to widen in fear. He crouched down and took the kunai out of her hand which had managed to start bleeding by the kunai digging into her palm, not badly though, muttering, "Gimmie that." He slid it back into the sleeve of his cloak and looked down at her before grinning revealing his many sharp shark like teeth. Every thing in her mind screamed for her to run and she began to tremble, "Well if it wasn't for the fact that we're so close to these houses I'd have fun with you in a heart beat." Glancing at her he gave a rather dark smirk, honestly he wouldn't, but he wanted to see just how tough this copper was, "To many things that could go wrong though." He patted her cheek and the moon hit his face making him glance at it then back at her.

The man looked truely nothing like a man, he had gills like a shark under his eyes which too resembled that of a sharks, including the predatorial gaze as he looked her up and down. He used the kunai the cop didn't manage to get and carressed her neck down to her chest before murmuring, "You're lucky I'm under orders, I'd as soon as killed you other wise... but now... I may have a use for you later." He grabbed her around the waist and took the other kunai in her hand that she recieved from the fool who threw it earlier. Throwing her onto his shoulder he knocked her out in one quick motion then sighed, he was getting to old for this type of job, honestly, kidnap and keep with. Why did he work for that measely salary they gave him again? He scoffed and looked over his shoulder at the cop unconscious now.

He looked forward and shook his head before muttering, "Come out Tobi, I know you're there." The old man that had passed was enveloped in smoke and another man, shorter, and with an orange mask that had a spiral in design that revolved around his one eye hole, stood in his place. He looked at the cops legs and butt before stating, "Is that her?" The elder taller man nodded and the one called Tobi let out a happy 'hmm' stating, "She's kawaii Kisame senpai." The shark man stared at him for a moment and chuckled lightly before stating, "Do you have my mission scroll Tobi san?" Tobi nodded enthusiastically and took a small scroll from his pocket and handed it to the shark man stating, "It's a long one! Ja ne Kisame senpai!" He dissapeared from sight and Kisame sighed and opened the scroll using his upper arm to keep his new charge in place.

Next Renvouz point: Village hidden in the Snow

Date set to meet: 3/25/07

Time: 3 PM

"Hn..." He winced, he didn't like the Village Hidden in the Snow. It was to cold for him for one, and with his new abductee he'd have to keep her alive in the weather and through shinobi attacks. He glanced over his shoulder again looking at her unconscious face then felt his left eyebrow quirk, she was drewling all over the gag. He chuckled slightly finding this amusing and rolled up the scroll pocketing it. He began walking in the direction of the apartment complex he had watched her exit earlier that day before she went to work. _Why did she have to be a cop? _He muttered, _Now I'm gonna have my hands full just trying to keep the little wench out of trouble!!! _He turned down an alley way muttering obscurities to himself and then frowned remembering what his boss told him before he left to kidnap the big dog of the village. _"She has a unique ability, it's called 'Mind set' she has it where she can tell you what the criminal's dream was, what the motive was. She sets the scene up Kisame san, that's why we need to stop her from revealing us. She's one of the few non shinobi who can."_ He stopped and blinked before looking back over his shoulder at the almost 26 year old cop."Mind set huh?" He muttered walking again, "That's pretty handy in your line of profession isn't it onna?" He didn't expect an answer and he didn't receive one either. He stopped in the alley way of the apartment complex and jumped up easily onto the window ceil of her apartment, opening the window and stepping in.

His partner stood with a back pack in hand leaning against the wall. Kisame raised an eyebrow to him and stated, "Hello Itachi san." The younger man who had black hair and onyx eyes blinked looking at him and grunted in acknowledgement. Kisame set the cop on the bed next to him and Itachi approached slowly and observantly. He was curious to see what his partner was going to be working with for the next six months really.There was no actual limit to his mission either, so Kisame could be gone an extremely long time. He doubted the boss would let that happen though, Kisame was his partner after all. And his elder partner also had more patience with abductee's than he did. Had Itachi been a patient man he would not have killed so many of them. If it came to fights, Kisame was the anxious one, but abductee's were something Itachi could not handle unless they were mute. They hadn't any of those kind of abductees though so he was shit outta luck.

"This is her?" He asked in a monotone voice, Kisame nodded taking the back pack from him and walking over to a set of drawers and opening the top one. Underwear and bras. He scoffed taking a few pairs and stuffing them into the bag and moving down, the bottom drawer was boxers and shirts, probably sleep wear. He grabbed that stuffing it into the the bag and wandered over to the closet. Itachi watched him silently sitting on the bed next to the cop who's hair he kept running his hand through, it was brown and in a simple pony tail. Kisame opened the closet and frowned at the clothing, it was mostly black t shirts and turtle necks plus black pants. She had had spandex shorts in her drawers. He grabbed hold of a few pairs, the ones most baggy that wouldn't draw attention, and stuffed them in as well. His foot made contact with something and he tensed looking down. It was a large black box that said: IN CASE OF DATING EMERGENCY. Love Howl and Mike. He picked it up and opened it. His eyes widened for a moment and he got a devilish grin on his face looking over his shoulder back at her. _This should bring some amusement. _He snickered in his head yanking the outfits out of the box, there were several in there, and stuffing it in the backpack.

Itachi noticed Kisame's mood brighten slightly and gazed lazily at the shark man who was zipping up the last pocket of the back pack while the other two were filled with under clothing and clothing. Glancing at the top of the box he understood why. He looked back down at the cop who was still drewling on the gag and scoffed shaking his head. Look at what his partner had to deal with for the next six months, man what a pain. Kisame zipped the rest of the back pack up after grabbing her unmentionables, he took her as a pads type of girl, not the tampon type. He shook his head and turned to Itachi who was entranced by her hair. He frowned, who would have thought Itachi had a hair fettish. He grabbed her by the belt loop and yanked her back onto his shoulder nodding to Itachi stating, "See you Itachi san, in six months." Itachi nodded to Kisame before taking out the window.

Kisame sighed taking out the gag and watched her mouth close automatically. He shook the gag out and threw it to the side and walked to the window and glanced over seeing a picture of two girls with arms over each other's shoulders. Grins on their faces and flipping off the camera. He pulled it out of the frame and slowly put it in his pocket making sure not to wrinkle it. He exited out the window.

She didn't wake up till the sun began to rise and turned her head, she was next to the road. She tried to move and felt a sting through her legs. Glancing down she realised she was still clothed and the second she had moved her hands were pinned above her head with a kunai sticking in between her wrists holding her up. She winced and took a deep breath starting to pull herself up.

THUNK!

She froze and looked down at the kunai in between her legs now making it so she couldn't lower herself. A pair of hands came down onto her shoulders drifted down to her breasts gripping them for a moment, a familiar male voice murmured, "Well well, you're up early." Her eyes shot up to his and they stayed in a staring contest as her arms locked keeping her there. She was fucked, metaphorically speaking of course, and feeling this man's hand slowly touch her cheek she realised it could be physically soon. He reached down and her eyes widened and her breathing picked up, he yanked the kunai out and reached up yanking out the one pinning her arms up.

She fell to the ground not supporting herself and backed up against the tree staring at him as he crouched down. He reached over grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt growling, "Get up." She was yanked to her feet pulled away from the road into the woods near by and thrown behind a bush, "Stay there." She frowned as an old travel pack of hers sat next to her and he grabbed his blade muttering, "Stay silent." He smirked and stated, "So... you do a lot of fighting as a cop?" She didn't reply and he chuckled stating, "Very good." She watched as three men landed around him. Her eyes widened as he slammed his blade into the first one tearing away his head. She didn't wait, she bolted, darting between trees and taking her back pack with her. She heard someone following her and gritted her teeth as her feet tapped the ground each step. She slammed into something not even seeing come in front of her. She fell back but a hand covered her mouth and gripped her jaw lifting her into the air. She stared down wide eyed at Kisame who was glaring at her and stated, "Well I obviously won't be able to leave you alone now will I?" She glanced over his shoulder at the blade and kicked out, his hand wrapped onto her ankle and he let go of her jaw so she was hanging upside down.

She swung at him and smashed against his balls, he stiffened for a moment and glared down and hissed between gritted teeth, "That wasn't very nice!" He crouched down and the back of his hand slammed into her cheek. She snapped her head in the opposite direction on impact. She was dizzy from that hit and she could feel a headache coming. She slowly cradled her hair and hissed, "What The Fuck Do You Want?" He let go of her so she hit the ground and curled into a ball covering her head still. He grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her up easily grunting, "Nothing much. A few one night stands maybe." She stiffened and he smirked pinning her against a tree and whispering in her ear huskily, "Would you like that?" She began to tremble violently against the tree and his chest as he held her hands above her head and inhaled her scent lowering his head near her neck. "Well?"

"N-N-N-No..." She stuttered, he buried his head into her neck, inhaled again, and whispered, "I would hope not, a virgin is rare these days." She stiffened and stopped trembling and he murmured in her ear, "You should watch what you talk about in public." He let go of her and watched her reaction, her eyes were blazing with so many different emotions and her mouth was closed as she breathed through her nose trying to keep from hypervenalating. Her hands clung to the tree trunk digging into the bark and whispered, "Are they dead?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly stating, "Yes." Her eyes flashed and she slowly made eye contact with him. They stared at each other for about a milisecond till she dropped the gaze and turned starting to walk, he followed behind stating, "So where are we going?"

"..." She didn't answer and kept walking, he frowned feeling a pang of annoyance, she wasn't speaking to him. He reached over grabbing her by the back of the shirt and growled, "You're going the wrong way." He yanked her foreward and wrapped an arm around her waist and holding the back pack in his other hand groaning as he took off into the trees jumping limb from limb. He felt her hands land on his arms and grip his sleeve making him glance over at her and shoulder the back pack using the spare arm to open her legs up and put her against his hip makng her gasp as he kept a hand under her ass, he chuckled and stated, "wrap your arms around my neck." She was still and he growled lowly making her do so shutting her eyes and burying her head into his neck and cloak. He glanced at her before continuing to stare ahead silently.

Tap.

Swish.

Tap.

Swish.

That was all that covered the air for some time till he got tired of the silence and landed on the ground and let go of her. She immediately landed and backed a few paces away from him. He blinked and sighed scratching the back of his head, how could he make her listen with out threatening her? He didn't want to terrify her more than neccisary, that would be bad and cause her to try to run again. He wouldn't have found her again last time had she been able to cover her chakra, for a non shinobi she was a fast little devil. He rollled him eyes and muttered inaudibly under his breath. The cop raised an eyebrow at this and frowned, _what the hell is up with him? _She blinked as he grabbed her wrist and turned walking dragging her with, she didn't fight back this time and just watched as he kept muttering and glaring at trees, birds, and a squirrel that kept following them. He glanced at her and she stiffened at his glare but it softened a little and turned away from her. He stopped and held her wrist in his hand. She watched curiously as his hand came up doing seals and he murmured them. She felt as though something wrapped around her waist and blinked as he took a few steps back and stated, "Run." She frowned and he smirked, "Go ahead, run." She raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head, "No." She replied simply. He blinked, he hadn't expected to hear that. She pointed at him, "You did something so I can't. Why would you kidnap someone just for them to run away again." He frowned and raised an eyebrow, he'd have to keep in mind that she could think quickly and had the use of logic on her side.

"Very good onna." He stated nodding. "Good deduction." He watched her shift uncomfortably and chuckled silently, she was still afraid of him, he sighed, she had good reason to be he supposed. But that would interfere with his mission. He sighed, he really didn't want to be nice to this woman, it just didn't suit him, "Look...what's your name again?" The cop blinked studying him for a moment, he could tell the part of her that was trained with all the tricks of peaceful interrogation was kicking in. She was probably asking herself, why does he want to know, who is he? Why am I even here? What's going on? And more importantly, why did he kidnap me? He felt a small smirk come to his face looking at her and her eyes gainsted a look of fear once again. He frowned, there was nothing he could do about the fear except give her a reason of some type to not be afraid.

"A...ano..." He focused on her and she looked like she was about to say something but she made eye contact with him and lowered her gaze immediately. "Why am I...I mean to say...what's going...ano..." He chuckled and she frowned keeping her gaze on the ground. He walked up to her in three long strides and put a hand on her back guiding her foreward as he walked. She stiffened at his touch but her legs obeyed as she began to think. She was in a daze honestly, what the hell was happening? Why was she kidnapped? What the hell had she done to this man to piss him off? SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THE GUY!!! She felt a part of her come into action and her voice became neutral, "Are you in relations with the Kitsune gang?"

"No." He replied simply, he had suspected something like this might happen. She was throwing away all emotions to sort them out later, her priortiy list had changed, it was no longer to stay safe from him, but to find out why she was in the predicament. The absolute thought of it was rather amusing, she wasn't thinking it was connected to her newest case, she was thinking that someone put a hit on her. "Just how many enemies do cops have?"

"..." She was silent and then stated changing the subject, "What's your name?"

"You haven't given me yours yet onna." He stated crisply, he watched her eyes gain a hint of fear again and her voice lowered as she stated, "You already know it." He frowned but slowly smirked, he did indeed. She stopped as did he looking down at her. She made eye contract and held it this time as he stared lazily back, "And? I'm your superior onna, if I say I want you name you better damn well give it." She shivered and looked down gritting her teeth before hissing, "Ishiro, Mako." He smirked and planted his hand behind her neck and grunted, "Kisame, Hoshigaki." He gripped it and walked pushing her foreward. She let out a snarl and twisted around to hit him. He caught her wrist and chuckled leaning down so he was inches from her face, "Boo."

"AH!" She jumped back and he gripped her fist yanking her foreward a little to hard the momentum sent them both flying backwards. "Oww..." She hissed from on top of him. He groaned and sat up staring down at her, he should try and remember she coudln't stop herself and he was a lot stronger and could use the momentum against herself. He sighed and released her temporarily. He froze feeling something sharp against his neck and his eyes snapped open glaring up at her. He reached down for his kunai in his hostler and slowly felt a grin come to his face, "You tricky little devil." So she did know a thing or two.

He'd let her have her fun for now. He smirked at her, "So what now Maaako chan." He stretched out her name taunting her. Her fist raised and collided with his head as she hissed, "Don't fucking call me Mako chan!" He slowly glared at her and hissed, "What? Gonna kill me Ishiro? Do you have the guts? Little girl tell me! Do you really have the guts?!" Mako's eyes narrowed into slits and she slowly licked her bottom lip before biting it and hissing, "I want answers, I don't wanna kill you, but I will if I have to Hoshigaaaaki kun." She shot back angrily. His own eyes narrowed, he wouldn't take that, no, not when she was HIS abductee. Not the other way around. He was about to move when the kunai against his jugular gained pressure and he felt a bit of blood trickle down his neck.

He studied her eyes and noticed something in them, a pained look hidden by anger and confusion, the mutt was fighting back, no, not the mutt, the big dog as the men they interrogated called her, he entered the big dogs turf and drug the big dog out by the scruff. He frowned then felt a grin come to his face, he got it now, he would have to play her game. One the dogs can only know. One of dominance. His hand reached down gripping a rock and he shot it into the bush with a flick of his fingers. She kept the kunai to his neck but her glance diverted. That was all he needed. His hand latched onto the wrist holding the kunai and he yanked it from his neck using his other hand to grab her arm and yank her off him. He rolled quickly on top of her using the kunai in her hand and resting it against her own throat. He laid with his legs between hers laying on top of her chest. He used his now free hand to grab her hands and hold them above her head.

"Well now what's your plan of escape now Ishiro chan?" He asked raising an eyebrow still inches from her face. It was all part of psycological warfare now. Her eyes darted back and forth and he moved down so his lips were right in front of her, "Listen onna." He whispered in a husky voice, she trembled under him and he chuckled, "You're all talk onna. You won't kill me. Think about it, you're just a cop, in the world of shinobi, you're taken from me, you're a spoil of war, you're caught on shinobi territory, you're still a spoil of war." He kept his voice tone and maintained eye contact. Her trembling began to slowly become more violent, "When ya think about, I'm the only one that can keep you safe." He relaxed againt her but kept his grip on her wrist and the one interlaced with her fingers above her head. He lifted himself up so his pelvis was against hers and grinded slowly making her freeze. Her eyes widened with fear once again and she began to struggle against him.

"Get The Fuck Off Me NOW!!!" She shouted angrily. He rolled his eyes growling, _what a pain. _He moved the kunai from her hand and put it back in his hostle before grabbing her hand which was pushing on his chest and placing it above her head. He anchored his arms and lowered his face down to hers again. "Calm. Down. Now." He hissed catching her eyes again. They were wasting time with this little fiasco and it was pissing him off. She stopped moving staring back at him. "I'm gonna get off you now. If you run, I will catch you, onna, you may have been the big dog back at the village, but now you're a pup. And I'm the big dog. You'll obey me or shits gonna hit the fan." He rolled off her and stood up offering his hand. She stared at him dazed for a moment and he watched her sit up slowly.

That had hit her right to the core, he wasn't fucking around with her, and he wasn't going to let her escape. That much was apparent. She slowly looked up staring at his hand, does she take it? Does she obey this alpha male that has prooven he is the big dog of this junkyard and she doesn't stand a chance? She stared at it quietly for a moment and noticed the purple nail polish that seemed to go with the blue skin. She wondered how the hell he managed to become blue. And just who the hell this, Kisame, Hoshigaki, is. There was a lot you could tell from the way a person acts. She could tell this man held much patience and it was dwindling to it's finals strands and also how to make her obey if need be. He knew what she feared, he knew how to make her do what he wanted, and he had the strength to back off all and anything he said.

By taking his hand she admitted submission, but it also would keep her safe, from others at least. But not from him, one could never be safe from their protectors, only from others. If she denied him his order, what exactly would he do? Would he rape her? Beat her? Break her slowly and cruelly? Or would he do all of them? She was on a very bad scale, break or allie. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how she got there, and she didn't know to what extent of damage he could cause. He was indeed the alpha here, in his mysterious dark aura and blade that caused more damage than one of normal stature.

The logical thing was for her to take it, but why her? Why would she even be taken? What did she have that others didn't... unless... it wasn't what she did, it was what she could do... they didn't want her to use her mind set and reveal them... but who said this man wasn't working alone? He could just be doing it because he was the one who...

Who killed Martha, Angel.

Her eyes stared up at him and she slowly lowered her head, he then said the words that hit home, "We can do this the easy way or hard way onna." Her eyes slowly shut and her hand clenched into a fist. She was silent for a moment and her hand came up and batted his own away. Kisame sighed slipping his hand into his kunai hostler and watched her move to dart. Had she forgotten about that leash jutsu he had used moment's ago? He let her get to the edge of the clearing and made the motion of wrapping his fist around something before yanking hard. She gave an, "OOF!" As she was yanked backwards. She stared at the sky for a moment before slowly getting up. "Hard way it is then." He grunted sighing and rubbing the back of his head. He concentrated on the length of slack between them and she began moving towards him almost puppet like. She stopped when her nose was just brushing his chest. With a sigh he grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt and growled, "Let's go!" Mako stumbled and grabbed his wrist yanking at it making him let go. She glared at his hand and snarled, "What The Fuck Do You Want With Me?!" Kisame rolled his eyes growling, "I already answered that question."

"I asked you before what do you want, not with me!" She snapped, his head snapped in her direction and he stared down at her with a glare. She shot one back, they stared like that and Kisame slowly grinned, "I'm gonna enjoy this." His hand clenched into a fist and he swung at her. His fist collided hard with the side of her head and she stood quietly for a moment beofore eyes shut and she fell foreward into him. He reached into his cloak pulling out some rope and tied her up before throwing her back onto his shoulder and jumping back into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

I own what I own. Thanks ta all my reviewers and tell Neko chan onna means woman. Oh yeah, JACinthebox, thankyou very much, I enjoyed your story as well ya know!

Chapter 2

Tap...

Swish...

Tap...

Swish...

_Where am I? _She whispered in her head, the sounds of outside going through her ears. _What's going on? _Her mind began to do a routine check on her limbs, _Head... hurting immensily but still attached... arms... still there...legs... something's on them...they feel like lead._

Tap...

Swish...

_What the hell is that sound? _Mako's mind wondered. She could feel the wind brushing against her shirt and could smell trees. _What the hell...is going on? _The sound echoed through her head.

Tap...

Swish...

_What the hell...I feel like I got hit by a fucking crobar...again. _She got the feeling in her stomach like she was falling, _Nnng... huh? What...happened? _As though 'happened' was the magic word the past 24 hour's events slammed through her head. All was cold and still in her for a moment as she laid limp and semi unconscious on the shark man's shoulder who was still unaware she was waking up. At the moment he was too preoccupied regaining his patience to be aware of it. He was really pissed off really, he supposed it was partially his fault though for knocking her out. But it was getting just a tad annoying having to carry her dead weight. She had legs, she could walk. And the fact she tried to run yet again didn't help neither. He needed her to cooperate or they wouldn't ever be able to go into villages for resupply what they needed then.

Said troublesome person was slowly growing angry from the incability she had of moving, he had tied her up AGAIN. What did she have to do for him to stop? _How about stop running dumb ass? _Her side of reason stated boredly. She growled mentally at it to shut up before she shut it up for it and started to try and think of a plan of escape.

Tap...

Swish...

Tap...

Swish...

_I need to get away from him...HOW?_ Her eyes slowly opened and she stared silently at the ground, _up...down...up...down...hey...we're going kind of fast...and we're kind of high... high? _

Then it clicked where she was and what was going on, it was followed by stiffening.

Tap...

"Awake are you?" The man shark grunted glancing over his shoulder at her. She was staring wide eyed below them, they were at least a good 30 feet off the ground. She shifted in her binds and he raised an eyebrow as she looked away from him and the ground staring stubbornly at the tree he was currently standing on.

"...can we go back on the ground?" She murmured with a pleading tone. He blinked, he didn't expect that, "Afraid of heights?"

"...haiiii." She stated, he could hear the anxiety in her voice and smirked looking back ahead, he reached up resting a hand on the ropes around her waist holding her wrists to the back of it. "You'd make a very poor shinobi." He grabbed onto her ropes as she began to struggle. He dropped his shoulder and caught her under the waist as she hung there. He grinned down at her and stated, "No, we can't. Maybe this will teach you not to run any more." Her eyes widened in panic and he began jumping again.

At first she didn't respond, maybe he punched her to hard. It was when she started struggling and whimpering in his grasp he smirked with satisfaction. He continued moving till she was covered in sweat and becoming to slippey and he had to stop. He tightened the grip on the ropes and lifted her up smirking and stating, "Have you learned anything yet?" She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wide with fright. He frowned and looked her up and down before murmuring, "hey...you gonna be alright?"

_Alright? ALRIGHT?! _Her eyes became half lidded and her mouth slowly shut as she started to try to steady her breathing. It wasn't working. He sighed and shook his head muttering, "What aren't you afraid of?"

"WALKING!" She shouted instantly. He blinked and felt a small smirk come to his face, he deserved that one. _Did I just... yell..._Her eyes turned away from him and her chin made contact with her collar as she gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, _the ground, put me back on the ground, I wanna be back on the ground, get me the hell outta this tree! _Her eyes snapped open and she kicked off the tree aiming a foot at the side of his head. His hand came up blocking it and he cocked an eyebrow at her tilting his head to the side stating, "That wasn't going to solve anything for you. It'd just make you stuck up in this tree." She blinked, she hadn't thought of that.

He scoffed, "You didn't even think about that did you?" She slowly looked at him and looked away almost guiltily. Did he get some sick pleasure in pointing out her faults? So what if she didn't think ahead, she would have fallen and hit the ground. She could probably move herself so she wouldn't have died, but that was highly unlikley. Almost as though he read her mind he smirked slowly and stated, "You would have died on impact."

_The chances are 1 to 465. _She hissed silently in her head. She slowly stopped tensing and frowned looking over her shoulder at the ground, _Should...I try? _She stared down, as though it was calling to her. Kisame slowly frowned, was the wench suicidal? She looked back at him and they held eye contact for about three seconds till she broke it and looked away back at the ground. He sighed and pulled her into his chest before jumping down landing with a small 'thud' on the ground. He reached back grabbing a single peice of rope and yanking it, the ropes loosened immediately and he coiled it up and stuck it back in his cloak and grabbed her wrist before she murmured, "You don't have to hold my hand ya know."

"Do I not when you keep running?" He grunted walking pulling her along. She dug her heels into the ground and he stopped slowly turned his head glaring at her. His hand slowly came foreward and she tensed. grabbed grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and she felt her feet leave the ground. He lifted her to eye level and growled, "Do you wanna have another go onna?" She shuddered slightly and looked away from him, he grabbed her chin, "Look at me damn it." They stared at each other and her eyes shut tight making him glare harshly, "You coward. So much for the BIG DOG huh?" Her eyes snapped open at this and she glared angrily.

"Shut The Fuck Up!" She snarled. He raised an eyebrow and stated, "Or what? You gonna stop me?" All anger left her face with uncertainty and fear as it's replacement. "You can't do anything to me onna, you do realise that don't you? Of course you do, you may be thick headed, but there is a brain some where in there." He poked her forehead hard making her wince and her head go back some what. He leaned foreward lowering her some and stating, "So what are you gonna do? Nothing right?" She gulped and slowly nodded, he let go and she landed backing away again as he stated, "Good. Now move your ass." He turned and kept walking, she was silent as she watched him walk and slowly but surely felt her legs start to move, but not by his will this time.

She came with in arms length of him and murmured, "So...where are we going?" He didn't answer, she was silent and sighed putting her hands behind her back and bowed her head walking. _God damn it, I hate the silence. _She shuddered, _With silence comes the storm._

_Well at least now she's not causing me any trouble. _He glanced over his shoulder at her for a moment only to catch a shudder then scoffed under his breath looking ahead of him again. She was too easily scared of him, he hadn't even done anything yet that he was truely capable of and she had a scared aura about her. So she either knew he was dominant or it was something else, more than likely him. He felt the leash grow tight and looked to see her staring up at the sky. He raised an eyebrow and growled, "What?" She pointed up and he slowly looked up, then sighed, "Great." His head dropped and a drop of water fell. Followed by more. He twitched and glanced at her then smirked, "Let's keep moving."

_NO! _She slowly stared at him like he was mad and he felt a grin grace his lips, then she sighed and looked away from him before going back to arms length in which he began to walk again. The two were silent for some time till she slipped and caught herself at the last moment cursing under her breath and standing up. He just chuckled. They didn't stop for a while till Kisame felt the leash go tight again and looked over his shoulder at her, she was a slight tint of blue and shivering. He frowned and felt an eyebrow raise, maybe he should have kept it in mind that his new abductee was NOT a shinobi; but a civilian. He sighed and opened up his jacket grumbling and picked her up bridal style and moving her to the inside of his cloak. "Don't get used to this." He grunted glaring down at her. She didn't say anything but nodded to show she understood, he blinked, her shivering was a tad to harsh for his taste. He wrapped a second arm on her and growled, "You should have said something you stupid wench!" She glared at him and hissed through chattering teeth, "W-w-would i-it h-have e-e-even w-w-worked?!" He blinked and got a perplexed look. "I-I-I'm s-s-senitive t-to w-wea-weather c-chan-changes y-ya d-dousche! E-e-especi-especially c-c-c-c-COLD f-fucking we-weather!" He raised an eyebrow and growled, "You wanna walk?"

"N-N-N-NO!" She shouted at him, he grinned and stated, "Then be nicer. I unlike you can handle a little rain." As though he said the magic words, it began to down pour. His lips turned into a firm line as he slowly glanced up at the sky and glared back down hissing, "Not a word." She was to busy shivering to really give a damn about Kisame's vendetta against the weather right now. He noted how her hand grasped his shirt and grunted taking off her old travel pack and handing it to her muttering, "Concentrate on keeping that dry." She blinked taking it and hugged it to her. He returned to walking sighing, sensitive to weather, he'd have to keep that in mind, sensitive to weather, _ya know that could have been useful in the mission scroll with the info on her. _He grumbled in his head feeling her shivering body ONCE AGAIN against his.

She was really cold, in fact the last time she was this cold was when Mori was still alive and they were heading towards tree country, a village there that was made up of tree houses housed civilians, but it also had really high murder rates, a man was going around and pushing people outta their homes and the falls would kill them. Mori had suggested they just burn down the village in which Mako had given her a black eye stating, _"Our job is to PROTECT dumb ass, not cause more damage."_ Mori always hit back, she was the reason Mako became so good at fighting punks. Not ninja, just punks. She and Mori faught so much if Mako got hit it was because she was asking for it completely.

She wasn't always a straight arrow. But she was too cold to renamice again. She shut her eyes and buried her head into her back pack, the faint smell of smoke and fire on it went through her nostrils and she shut her eyes inhaling again. The pain of sadness went through her mind and she unconsciously let a small whimper escape her and hugged the back pack tighter, "Mori..." She whispered resting her head softly against Kisame's chest unintentionally.

Upon impact with it Kisame glanced down to see her slowly drifting off to sleep, he glanced at the back pack, there was the scent of fire on it, he didn't really like it but Itachi was the one who gave it to him. Meaning it was best suited for the job. And his co worker Kakuzu would get mad if he bought another one just because he despised the smell. Then again, Itachi had the scent of sakura trees and flames. But this scent wasn't a good one like that, it was filled with smoke mostly. He glanced ahead and stared. They had reached their rest stop, a civilian village. He shook Mako who opened her eyes and looked to the side.

She knew this village, she had been here many times, meaning it was 100 miles from the village. He traveled extremely fast for a shinobi even. He let her down and she stood staring for a moment at the village not noticing as he changed into a civilian attire. Her eyes glazed slightly and she began walking with the back pack slung over her shoulder. He took his head band off and walked quickly beside her. She was silent for a moment and stated, "Let me do the talking." He blinked and stared at her, she suddenly was a completely different person. A suave, self contained, cowardless, distant person. He raised an eyebrow and stated, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I've been here several times." She replied simply. His head snapped to her and she glanced back with a small smirk. "Bet ya didn't know that." He glared and her mask faultered for a moment before it came back up. He let a smirk of his own come onto his face, "Watch it." He stated simply. She slowly looked back ahead and a woman stared at the two of them for a moment before slowly grinning. She ran quickly and tackled Mako around the waist, "MAKO SENPAI!" Mako stared stunned for a moment down at the woman and slowly raised an eyebrow, "Ami?" The woman had long black hair and hazel eyes. Her shirt was now covered in mud and she wore shorts, she sat up grinning and stated, "The one and only! I finally got a partner!"

"Good on ya!" Mako stated giving a grin, the woman nodded getting up and offering her hand, Mako took it and the woman stared at her for a moment and stated, "Mako senpai, why are you here? We haven't had any problems for the past six months."

_Shit, think fast, make a cover! Uhhhhh BINGO! _Mako got a grin and stated, "I'm on vacation! The firm chased me out of the village saying not to come back till I had a good few weeks of rest." Ami frowned and looked at Kisame before stating, "Then who's the big guy?"

"They made me take a body guard, so many shinobi and all running about ya know." Mako stated, "This is Akiro, Tashino, he's from a private service, good reviews from other clients." Ami giggled and stated, "I thought I'd never see the day you allow a body guard to accompany you, I mean, since the accident you've always said no to extra travelers." Mako chuckled quietly and stated, "Yeah, hey, is uh, Arosi's still open?" Ami scoffed and stated, "Yeah, why, you staying there tonight?" Mako shook her head stating, "Nah, nah, just checking, we're not sticking around, we're leaving after we rest up." Ami frowned and stated, "Huh, that's odd of ya, ya usually stick around for a day or two."

"Yeah, but there's things I wanna see, hear river country's kinda nice." Ami nodded and looked at her up and down before stating, "Ya know... you're not looking to good Mako senpai." Kisame glanced down at Mako and back at Ami who smiled and stated, "But with your recent case I'm not surprised, so how did it go?"

"...I dropped it." Mako stated, Ami's eyes widened and she looked dumb struck, "C'mon Akiro kun."

"Hai Ishiro sama." Kisame grunted following Mako past Ami.

As Mako passed Ami she slipped a note into the other cop's pocket, there were certain codes the police system carried. As she and Kisame passed and turned the corner Kisame quickly grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt down an alley way and stood under a ledge before letting go of her and growling, "Where to now _ISHIRO SAMA_." She slowly looked up at him and noticed an angry glare in his eyes. She sighed and looked away from him. He sighed and put a hand on the back of her head forcing her to look up at him, "Look at me when I am speaking to you wench damn it." Her eyes slowly came onto his and he blinked, she was still afraid of him, he could see it clearly. Her mask was gone instantly on eye contact.

"T-T-Tsuki Y-Y-Yuki Inn." She whispered, he frowned, then stated, "Snow moon?" She whispered, "Y-yeah." Her hand came up and pointed, "T-That way." He let go and her breath became shakey as she turned on her shoulder and immediately began walking away from him. He walked silently behind her watching as she slowly composed herself once again. They wandered down the alley way for some time till she took a left and he followed as well, the rain coming down harder than ever now. She glanced around and got a confused look on her face, she frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. Kisame sighed growling, "You got us lost didn't you wench?"

"Iie..." She replied silently frowning still. He scoffed and she turned around and walked by him looking around again, she turned around and walked over to a door to the side, it looked old and decreptied, and kicked it, "Oi! Miko!" The door eye hole opened and two purple eyes stared back at her. They were both silent for a moment and a female voice grunted, "Well, officer Ishiro, it's been what, seven months, what business do you have here?"

"What I'm doing here is not your concern, what I can do if you don't let me in is. Open damn door Ishino san." The purple eyes rolled at the cop's response and the door opened, the woman with long red hair in a rather revealing outfit hissed, "Get in, and hurry up, both of you. Oh kami help you if you brought the cops to my door step."

"I am the cops." Mako replied with a little grin on her face walking in, Kisame followed in and frowned, it was a strip bar. The woman shut the door bolting it and stated, "So, what brings the oh so mighty BIG DOG of Hinoto village my door AGAIN?!"

"I love you too." Mako stated rolling her eyes, Miko crossed her arms and leaned against the door, she glanced at Kisame for a moment and at Mako before stating, "You can pi-"

"He's not with me. I'm with him." She replied simply and half liddedly. Miko blinked and looked at Kisame before taking his hand and shaking it, "Congrats, you've done what many have, including myself, failed to do." She turned and stared at a pole fondly before stating, "So, what can I do for you?"

"We need a place to stay, perferably free." Mako stated crossing her own arms. Miko grinned and stated, "Of course Ishiro kun, of course, it's always free here, here ya go." She tossed keys up to Kisame who caught them, "Festivities start at 10 PM if you're interested sir." Kisame scoffed grabbing Mako by the arm and dragging her with up the stairs with ease. He got to the top and sighed, "Some cop neh?"

"The makings of a good cop is understanding your enemy." She replied quietly and with a slight quiver in her voice. Kisame sighed and muttered, "So what did she mean by I've succeeded in doing what several people have failed at?" She was silent as he reached the door with the matching number as the key and inserted it. With a twist the door opened and he blinked, it was relatively clean and smelt nothing like what a normal seedy place like this would. Mako looked over her shoulder and stared as he walked in letting go of her so she hit the ground and grunted slightly. She sat up and took off her back pack when he cleared his throat and she glanced over at him. He motioned for her to stand up and she frowned. Slowly she got to her feet and stared at him. He sighed and crossed his arms looking her up and down, he was no doctor, but that blue tint had to go. He grunted, "Take off your clothes." Her eyes widened and she got a shocked face immediately. He slowly began to stalk towards her and she backed away. He sighed and watched her back hit the door. He immediately slammed his hands beside her head making her jump and his hands moved from the door onto her shoulders immediately and yanked her into him.

She began struggling almost immediately against him and his eye twitched slightly as he moved his arms easily under her own and moved his legs in between hers once again as she tried to push him away. He heard several grunts of panic come from her and several, "Get the hell away", "Get off me", also a "Stop it!" Usually he would be enthralled by these pleas but not this time, no, it was pissing him off. He found the edge of her shirt and rolled his eyes as her fist beat against his chest and yanked up, the shirt slipped simply and quickly right over her head before he threw it to the side where it landed with a 'whap' from the water on the hard wood floor and growled, "I may be a criminal but I do have honor wench." His eyes landed on the huge scar on her right shoulder and took in there were several scars over her skin. A bit of surprise hit him for a moment but it was quickly wiped away as he grabbed her front of her pants and unbuttoned then, "For kami's sake, you act like a child at a public pool." He yanked her pants down and off making her fall then grabbed her wrist stopping her fall and yanked her back up before grabbing her back pack and twisting her around so her back was against him as he used his arm around her waist to keep her from bolting as she struggled and tried to pry his arm off. He sighed, this wasn't getting any where.

He yanked her up and she let out a whimper struggling still and walked calmly as possible to the bathroom before walking over to the tub and dropping her in it, turned, walked out, and slammed the door behind him locking it. He turned to it and snarled, "TILL YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN YOU'RE STAYING IN THERE!" It became silent with in moments. He heard her move so she stood in front of the door and heard a dull thud and the sound of her sliding down it onto the floor. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, _fucking kids..._He leaned against the door and murmured, "You should be feeling a chill run down your spine any moment now from the rain and the hypothermia will start to set in." He heard her breathing pick up in surprise and he smirked chuckling lightly, "Aren't you sensitive to weather?"

Her eyes shut at the mocking in his voice, with out a doubt moment's later she could feel a shiver going up her spine followed by vilent shivering covering her body as she hugged herself trying to keep warm, she heard him then state, "And if you heat yourself up to quickly you'll end up stopping your heart, cold rain's an evil whore ain't it onna?" She hugged her knees to her chest and bit her lip. Glancing at her arms she froze, she had a slight blue tint to her skin now. She gulped and reached up undoing her hair from the pony tail with an extremely shakey hand, _I'll be okay, I'll be okay, damn it I'm gonna be okay! _She didn't feel okay though, she was cold, extremely cold, she could almost feel her skin start to freeze up. _Damn it Mako keep it together. You can handle this! You've done it before..._

_...but Mori helped us stupid. _Her conscious grunted simply, Mako bowed her head and then stated, "Y-Y-yes...I-I A-a-am."

Kisame frowned and grabbed the door knob then thought for a moment, would she cooperate this time? He sighed, one way or another it was going to become a situation if she wasn't living and died under his care. To many abductees that had been with him and Itachi were neglected to the point of death, not that they didn't try, but neither of them were very patient with the same gender. Kisame, he went a tad more easier on the girls because... well, cause they're girls of course, but this was a little different, she was freezing and she was his mission, if he didn't keep her alive, or rather, if she died only after four days of her capture, then he was in big trouble. In other words, whether she liked it or not, her ass was receiving his help, Now.

She heard the door unlock and twisted away from it backing against the tub which was a bad move because it was even colder than she was. Wincing she watched the door open and her captor walk in, he had a calmed look on his face as he knelt down and grabbed her by the left upper arm and yanking her to her feet then pulling her out of the bathroom with a strong grip. He stopped in front of the bed and pushed her in front of him muttering, "Sit down now." She didn't move and he glared before hissing in a low cold voice, "NOW." Her eyes widened slightly and she sat down immediately, he reached over grabbing the back pack and unzipping the last zipper grabbing hold of a black turtle neck and throwing it to her, "put that on." She did so immediately and he yanked off his cloak growling obscurities under his breath before taking off his fish net sleeved t-shirt and wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her to him against his chest and laying back against the bed groaning slightly. _I'm getting way to old for this. I should consider retirement. Oh yeah! I can't. _He felt her shift and looked down. She had pulled her legs up so they were resting on his hip and she had a worried look on her face as she stared at the door.

_It's starting to go away... thank kami. _Mako grunted staring at the door, she was worried she wouldn't be able to get away from him in time, before he started to get ideas. Suddenly it came to her, she could ask him this one with out a problem hopefully. "Why...are you...?" She didn't finish and just left it hanging, she knew he'd get the meaning, he wasn't stupid, or ignorant. He shifted slightly with a grunt and stated, "Go to sleep onna." She blinked and moved her head off his chest to roll from him when his arm yanked her back to his side so the back of her head was in his armpit. Her bangs shadowed her eyes and they were both silent as he grunted, "You are not moving from my side. So get comfortable." She slowly moved onto her stomach and turned her head to the right with her hands set on the matress above her head before sighing and closing her eyes. He blinked, sleeping on your stomach could kill you on a stake out, what exactly did cops learn? She slowly got to her hands and knees and reached over the bed making him tense. She grabbed her back pack dragging it over the bed and sat with it between her legs as she opened up the back pocket, the one that went against your back. He blinked, he didn't see that one.

She pulled out an orange bottle with a white cap. She twisted the top off and slid a red and blue capsule pill into her hand. Kisame sat up slowly and she glanced at him for a moment before popping it into her mouth and swallowing it, fighting her gag reflex immediately. She rubbed the front of her throat lightly and sighed twisting the cap back on putting it back in it's pocket. He cleared his throat and lifted his jaw some raising an eyebrow, an explination was in order. She stared at him for a moment and she sighed and coughed lightly into her hand. She looked away from him and he sighed getting up and reaching into his cloak and yanking out the picture. Still unharmed. Her eyes widened and she gasped staring at it. She reached for it but he yanked his hand back stating, "You know what I want." She opened her mouth to answer as he sat back down on the bed and then shut it frowning. Suddenly her eyebrow rose at him. He could tell what she was thinking, 'what happened to your honor?' He chuckled lightly and reached up stating, "I'll rip it right down the middle if you don't start talking."

"N-NO!" She shouted wide eyed, "DON'T!" He grinned darkly and stated, "Then what do you have to take medication for?"

"..." She sighed shutting her eyes and opening them looking away, he grabbed her chin and yanked her head in his direction hissing, "Look At Me When You're Speaking To Me." Her eyes started to fill with tears and her lips came to a firm line. She blinked making them leave and slowly tensed. Before whispering, "You're gonna burn in hell and I'm gonna be your personal grim reaper." He cocked an eyebrow and slowly grinned leaning foreward was they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"Are you now?" He reached back into his cloak pocket and pulled out a peice of paper, he leaned back opening it and read, "6 three six oh. Tsuki Yuki club, Nimana village." Her eyes widened and he smirked as if stating, 'You really think I wouldn't catch that?' He leaned foreward and stated, "You wanna tell me what cop code that is?"

"..." Her eyes slowly dialated and she shrieked, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She raised her fist to hit him but he easily caught it and let out a laugh pinning her onto her stomach and holding her hands behind her back then sitting on it stating, "Now now, don't loose your temper. Though that does seem to be the only thing that makes you less cowardly." He sighed in mock sadness and stated, "And here I was hoping you wouldn't have to be tied up again. Guess I was wrong." She struggled and he groaned as her butt accidently rubbed against his groin and whispered huskily in her ear, "Stop before I'm tempted again onna." She stopped and began to tremble some what, he scoffed and rolled his eyes before stating, "What code is It!"

"Abduction and hostage!" She murmured, "Okay! It's Abduction and Hostage!" He frowned and leaned foreward so he was by her ear before stating, "And what did you hope to acheive?"

"B-Bottom number." She whimpered, he frowned and looked down hissing, "Seven six five oh!?! (Truely I have no knowledge of cop code, so I'm making this up as I go) What The Hell Is That!?" She grunted shifting and he tightened his grip on her stating, "Well?!"

"Seven Six Five Oh..." She whispered, "I-is a-an ex-extension t-ta..." He rapped her over the head snarling, "Spit It Out!"

"IT'S OUR SHINOBI EXTENSION! IT HOOKS US TO THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE GRASS!" She shouted in panic. He grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her up hissing, "Do You Have Any Idea What Would Have Happened If This Reached Them?"

"Your ass would be grass." She replied inwardly shouting at herself for making that small pun, he chuckled darkly and leaned over biting her ear softly making her tense, his teeth still punctured it a slight bit. He then stated, "No, they would be taken care of before they even reached here, no, I'd have to kill you little friend Ami, along with any one else that got in my way." He let go of her arms and pulled her head up a little more, he could practically feel the bones slowly straining under him and whispered, "So, let me ask you, do you want them all to die, because had I not grabbed your little love note that's what would have happened." Her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth, she felt like she was gonna snap in two, humans were not made to be this flexible. her hands clenched into fists and she whispered, "No." He let go of her and got off her laying back stating, "Go to sleep, you'll answer my questions in the morning." She laid with her face in the bed and he watched her shoulders shake before rolling his eyes, why did women have to be so emotional? It wasn't till about three hours later she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep. He stood up sighing and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind him and stripping down stepping into the shower and turning it on hot.

_That was close... _He muttered feeling the water go through his hair, "Much to close." He wouldn't have caught it had she not moved close while passing that Ami woman. He pricked his ears just in case she was going to try something if she woke up and placed his hands against the shower wall bowing his head. His muscles rippled under the water and he sighed. _This onna is... dare I say, fun to mess with. _He smirked and scofffed running a hand through his hair, "Fun. Not sure that's the right word for it."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Anonoymous and Neko san, also Kelevra san for helping me some what in the chapter. I own what I own.

Chapter 3

Kisame held the pillow over his head now fully showered as the loud techno music shook the bar/motel. He growled yanking it off his head and glaring at Mako who was still asleep with her head on the pillow and her back to him curled in a ball. He wondered how she could sleep so well with this kind of surroundings; but then again he was used to only the sounds of the woods at night. Club motels did not suit him well. He sighed and placed his hands behind his head and sighed relaxing and shutting his eyes. He heard the sounds of a fight break out over the music down stairs and the music get cut off.

He sighed and took that moment to fall into a deep sleep.

Upon waking up Mako noticed three things, one, her captor was asleep, two, he was snoring really loud, and three, it was three A.M. Sitting up slowly she observed him, _ya know, he doesn't look nearly as scary when he's asleep like that. _She heard her conscious mutter. She blinked and looked around before getting up and heading for the shower, shutting the door behind her she didn't notice the shark man's eyes open and watch her.

_She's up early again... _Kisame grunted in his head watching the door snap shut. He frowned and heard the water start running then blinked as she let out a shout of surprise followed by a, "Holy Shit That's Cold!" He chuckled silently and looked down to see the light was off and raised an eyebrow, why was she sitting in the dark? Five minutes passed and the water stopped, she walked out with a towel wrapped around her chest and her eyes snapped up to his. He slowly smirked and sat up stating, "Last time I checked it wasn't my birthday." A blush slowly creeped up on her cheeks and she turned with her back to him muttering, "Ano... t-that's f-for d-down st-stairs w-with M-Miko." He got up and slowly approached with his hands behind his back with a smirk and put his hands on her shoulders resting his chin on his left noticing her body shivering, stating, "You're blocking my way to the bathroom." He pushed her out of the way and walked in shutting the door closed behind him. She ran to her back pack opening it and digging through the pockets grabbing her underwear and clip bra and quickly began putting it on. She tried to get the clip after putting her underwear on not noticing the shark man in the door way watching with a small smirk.

Succeeding with the evil clip from hell she grabbed a white t shirt and pulled it over her shirt before Kisame grunted, "So, what DO you take the medication for?"

"...I-I d-don't k-kno-" He cut her off grabbing her back pack from between her legs and yanked the bottle out grunting ,"What are these for!" He shoved them under her nose and her eyes widened as she took a step back, he grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt and yanked her foreward and glaring at her in the eye with a snarl on his face, "What is it onna!?"

"I-It's uh - it's a -" He rapped her over the head snarling, "SPIT IT OUT!" She held her head and he glared as tears went down her cheeks stating, "Stop your bawling and just tell me damn it!" She looked up at him maintaining eye contact for a few seconds and he captured it with an icy glare as she whispered, "I-it's a-a, it-it's call-called Ambien."

"What does it do?" He asked in a sharp voice. She wiped the tears but they didn't stop and whispered, "I-it's to stop m-my n-night t-t-terrors."

"Night terrors?" She nodded frantically stating, "I-I've h-h-had epis-episodes." He sighed and looked at the bottle muttering, "For kami's sake, this has so many fucking side effects..." He glanced at her and back at the bottle, "Why are you taking this?"

"..." She looked down and away from him making him growl lowly in annoyance hissing, "Onnnnna."

"I...have to." She whispered. He raised an eyebrow, "T-To s-stay i-in t-the f-feild." He let out a 'ha' and opened the cap walking over to the kitchen sink and dumped it with the water. She let out shout and ran over, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T DO THAT! GIVE THEM BACK!" He glared at her as she beat against him with her fists before chucking the bottle in the garbage basket and grabbed her by the shoulders holding her steady then back handing her. She became dead silent and he growled, "How long have you been on it?" She didn't answer and he shook her snarling, "HOW LONG?"

"A-a-about t-t-two an-and a-a ha-half y-ye-years." She whispered with her head bowed. He growled standing up straight running a hand through his hair and grunted, "Get some pants on." He turned and walked out of the room slamming the door hard behind him making her jump. He walked down the stairs and looked to see several men around a table and women twirling around the pole. He walked outside, he needed to cool down and think.

She stared at the sink silently in shock, he dumped her entire prescription. She had become dependant on it, yeah, the big dog had become dependant on the drug to chase away her nightmares, and he... just literally dumped her only protection down the drain. She fell to her knees feeling tears come to face. She hadn't experienced an actual episode in the past two and a half years, after Mori was killed she was required to take them for a while and became dependant on them once she stopped and had an episode.

She had to take them, or every night she would relive her partner's death over and over again. Those damn pills protected her from it, those pills were the only thing that kept the pain from intensifing ten fold. She gritted her teeth folding her arms and falling onto the floor burying her head in them and sobbing, she didn't want to see her partner's death again, not when she went through it already every day. She didn't want that coming into her dreams again.

"No..." She sobbed, "Not again!" Her hand clenched onto the rug, "Not Again! I Don't Want To See It Again!" Her breathing picked up and she felt shaking run through her body, her brother, she does not speak his name any more, when she was just a kid would tell her, _"Those who have courage are the ones who enter the darkness with fear instilled in their hearts of it." _Her eyes snapped shut and she curled into a ball, "I Can't Go Back! I Can't! I Just Can't!" She shouted to the darkness.

She didn't hear the sounds of heels on the wooden floor and the door open, nor did she hear the gasp of surprise. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as the fear slowly set in, she gulped and whispered, "I don't wanna...I don't wanna..."

"Don't wanna what?" Miko asked crouching down beside her. Keeping her eyes shut Mako whispered, "I don't want to see it again... I don't wanna." Miko slowly moved the cop onto her back and moved her head towards the ceiling whispering, "Why not? What don't you wanna see Ishiro?"

"I don't wanna... see it again..." Her breathing slowly steadied and Miko frowned that she was now asleep. She got up and turned walking out of the room. She huffed, last time the cop was here she swore not to grow feelings for the her but she couldn't help but feel a pain in her heart seeing the younger woman so... pitifully vulnerable. It made her want to go up and punch that guy she came in with._ But he's a shinobi, I can tell, he's always watching Ishiro kun. And probably has some way to keep her from running other wise he wouldn't have left her in the room. Damn it Ishiro kun, what did you get into this time?! _She shouted in her head. She felt a hand land on her waist and wrap around it. One of the men at her bar then stated, "Hey honey, how about a lap dance?" Miko slowly grinned, poor foolish man.

She stood with his legs between her own and bent down lowly and seductively as his hands skimmed her, her hands wrapped around the legs of the chair and she yanked hard sending him backwards, "How about no." She replied walking back to her bar counter. She slid over it and stood waiting. A half an hour passed and she watched the blue shark man walk in and sent a glare his way before he sat down and muttered, "Sake." She sighed and reached back grabbing a bottle and setting it in front of him. He glanced at her and she glanced back before murmuring, "So how'd you do it?"

"Hn?!" He raised an eyebrow, she turned to him and stated, "How'd you kidnap Ishiro kun?" He was silent and looked at her before glaring and hissing, "None of your business wench." Miko sighed muttering, "Fine..." She turned and grabbed a glass cleaning it and grunted, "She fell asleep." He blinked, "Ishiro kun, she fell asleep on the floor." He took a sip from the sake taking a long look at her and put it down stating, "Are you implying something onna?"

"...Iie." She replied simply sighing and shaking her head. She leaned against the wall cleaning the glass in her hand and sighed before putting away the glass and turning to him silently looking him up and down. He glanced at her and did the same slowly taking in her curves and them scoffed going back to his bottle stating, "Don't even think about it."

"To late." She replied smirking. He chuckled silently, he was in no mood to get laid and she'd break right under him. He downed the rest of his sake not even affected and got up walking to the stairs and up it hearing a sigh of dissapointment from the wench turning around the corner and into the room. He stopped staring down as he watched his abductee mumble incoherently and move now and then. He raised an eyebrow and slowly knelt down beside her. He poked her hard in the side and she turned away from him. He blinked and crouched there for a moment before grabbing her t shirt and pulling her towards him. He froze as her hand came up grabbing his wrist and tugging at it, "GET AWAY!" She shrieked fighting against him. He grabbed her wrist and hissed, "Open your eyes onna!"

"LET ME GO! GET THE HELL AWAY!" She screamed, he blinked staring at her as she fought against him, he grabbed her wrists as her arms flailed and pinned them to her chest while straddling her waist and hunching over to hang in front of her face. He watched as her body slowly tensed and it stilled becoming quiet. His hands on her wrists could feel her pulse going devistatingly slow and frowned, she began to writhe under him and struggle once again and he used his thighs to keep her waist still and kept weight on her chest. He scowled, this had to be one of the side effects, he didn't think it'd start so soon though. How could he snap her out of it? How the hell could he wake her up?

"Wake up damn it." He hissed in her ear. She didn't stop struggling and kept struggling under him, her pleads and yells got louder and louder, her struggling grew faster and harder as she screamed, "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T! DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! **_ANYTHING!_**" Kisame blinked and growled angrily as her struggling was starting to move him a little bit. He despised how one can grow stronger from not consciously know their own strength. He covered her mouth as she screamed out at the unknown person muffling it so he could think. He flinched slightly in surprise as he felt something hot and wet run down onto it and looked, she was crying.

He sighed shutting his eyes, he didn't need this. _Why do the scrolls always leave out really IMPORTANT details? _He grunted in his head. He felt her go completely limp and the tears kept flowing. He blinked and moved his hand from her mouth slowly as she whispered quietly, "Malo... not my Malo... not Malo...Malo..." He frowned, who the hell was Malo? She became silent and her breathing hitched again and she began to struggle again, much more violently as she screamed, "NO! NOT HER TOO! NOT HER TOO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! DON'T! NOT HER TOO!" He covered her mouth again making sure to keep her head to the ground as she writhed once again under him, she let out screams and shouts against his hand and he sighed shaking his head, _how long is this gonna keep up! _He hissed. He noticed his hands become oddly wet and frowned looking at her, she was covered in a cold sweat and it was slowly drenching her. She stopped screaming once again but he felt her heart picked, was she waking up? He heard her breathing pick up considerably as she began struggling once again. Not nearly as intense as the other two though, no, about as intense when she first met him.

He removed his hand not quite sure and poised steadily to cover her mouth again, she was murmuring words incoherent to him but he could make out some, she began to whisper them making them more coherent. He frowned leaning foreward to hear them now clearly, "Get away from me... no... no... not...not after that... stay away from me..." He moved up frowning and stared at her face as tears kept going down, "No...just...go...leave... stay away...leave...go..." Her body struggled slightly and her voice began to raise, "No...go away! Go! Just leave me alone...leave me alone...leave me alone...LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her eyes snapped open and she snapped up with her face burying into his chest.

They were both silent for a moment and Kisame felt all shock and frustration leave immediately to be replaced with amusement as he murmured, "Well well... you're cuddling me and we haven't even had our first date." She let out a shakey breath into his chest and he sighed, she was still crying, "What the hell are you bawling for?" Her fist came up and beat softly against his chest and he frowned, she was much stronger than that, it didn't even make a noise hitting him really. Her head to the side and she whispered, "Why did you do it? Why did you throw them out?" He got off her wrapping an arm around her waist taking her with him stating, "Don't question your superiors. How often do these attacks happen?"

"..." She was silent, to numb to feel fear and to tired to care, she didn't want to sleep, she couldn't sleep with the fear of a repeat of what just happened. Her eyes shut for a moment and she became completely limp and murmured, "Th-they never stop." Her eyes slowly opened and she stared in front of her blankly and whispered, "T-they won't ever s-stop!" Tears began to form in her eyes and he rolled his eyes, _to fucking sensitive kid. You're too fucking sensitive. _He then realised she couldn't hear his thoughts and rolled his eyes. His hand came up and gripped her chin and she tensed.

She tensed as her chin was slowly turned towards him. They stared at each other and he grunted, "Stop crying or onna I swear I will give you a proper reason to." Her eyes became half lidded and her hands came up gripping his collar pulling him down to her level and a voice quite tired and venom filled left her lips, "It's YOUR fault I'm crying as it is so you can shut the FUCK up."

No one said a tired man is a wise man. His eyes narrowed into slits as her hands slowly left his collar and he realized something, it wasn't even registering to her what she just did. He slowly gained an evil grin, he'd have to fix that wouldn't he? He gripped her upper arm and quickly yanked her away from him grabbing her other one and slamming her against the wall placing a knee between her legs against the wall as he pinned her arms above her head and leaned so his head was inches from her, "What was that?" She was still covered in the cold sweat and he left one hand on her wrists lowering the other to her stomache slipping it under her shirt and resting it so his hand rested just below the bra. "Do you wanna repeat that onna?"

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted angrily kicking at him, he pushed himself against her so he was extremly close, his nose was almost touching her own. Her eyes widening as she tried to lean away from him only for her head to contact the wall. She was becoming slowly more alert, especially in the area of what danger she was in. He shifted his knee some and leaned his head into her shoulder and neck inhaling her scent and his hand slowly moved around wrapping around upper body. She felt the familiar fear of what this man could do to her begin to set back into her mind and she began trembling. He chuckled lightly whispering,"You're to easy." His arm around her upper body tightened and she let out a cry of pain arching against him trying to get the hell away. His hand on her wrists tightened and she cried again in pain.

He smirked as her wrists struggled against his hand and frowned as her left hand slipped out from his wrist and her fist hit him harder, harder than before, with a strong left hook. He froze and her cop instinct took over as she used her two fingers to poke him in the eyes. He gasped as pain came to his two eyes and loosened his hold. She swung a leg over and slid off him and through his grip and stumbling away gasping for air. _Gotta... get...away. _She hissed in her head. Her eyes darted for a place to hide while he cursed with a hand over his eyes. She stumbled out of the room into the bathroom. Her eyes darting back to him as she shut the door locking it with the inside lock and crawled into the tub curling into a ball. She shut the curtain and covered her head shivering.

Kisame heard the door shut and the lock click and his head shot up. He slowly looked over his shoulder at the door and heard the sound of the shower curtain moving. He approached the door and heard unsteadied fast breathing. His hand which had moved to the knob stopped and he scowled clenching his jaw. She wasn't using the door lock, she was using the inside lock. He lightly knocked on the door stating, "You better hope I'm in a good mood when you come out of there onna."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed frightened. He stiffened and his hand dropped from the door knob and clenched to a fist. He slowly took an inhale of breath and slowly let it out turning around and walking calmly out taking Samehada's scroll which his blade was sealed in with him. He passed Miko who watched him leave before immediately darting up into the room. Her hand banged on the door, "Ishiro kun! Ishiro kun! Open up! Let me in!" She stated quickly and worried. A soft voice quite unlike the big dog of Hinoto village whispered, "G-g-go away Miko." She could hear the shaking in her voice and Miko frowned turning and leaning against the door and slid down holding her ankles. She then stated, "Why did they kidnap you?"

"..." Mako didn't answer as she stared at the tub wall and hugged her knees. She couldn't stop shaking and her hand was about as steady as a leaf. Her hair was cascaded around her and her eyes still wide with fear. She heard Miko sigh and slowly walk away. As the foot steps faded and she shut her eyes tight tightening her grip around her legs and her trembling if anything, got worse as she clenched her teeth feeling tears form in her eyes once again. She began wiping the tears away again, why did he scare her so much? What was it about that guy, that Kisame, Hoshigaki, that terrified her? She heard her conscious say, _Sit up, we can't fall asleep. Or it will just get worse. _She pulled herself up and placed her head between her knees trying to calm herself. Each breath shakier then the next as though she were going through a huge snow storm.

The thought of that made her shiver more. She slowly looked up from her knees and felt nausia bowing her head again back to her knees. She slowly stopped breathing through her mouth and through her nose, causeing each inhale and exhale to become louder than usual, but she didn't care. She started forcing all her will power into one thing, trying to steady her breathing. It was an old trick she learned when being undercover, to take the pressure from all sides, to learn to steady her breath, that would fool many people about what she was really there for. It was also a handy way to slowly become calm.

Shutting her eyes her fists came to her sides resting on the floor and she slowly began becoming numb to the outside and her body. She didn't notice the shivering slowly stopping and her heart starting to slow down. She finally let out a slow steady breath and heard soft foot steps approaching the door again. Her heart immediately jump started and began to pound in her chest, her eyes widened and she backed against wall of the tub. Her eyes darted around onto the door as her breath began to pick up once again as her eyes slowly lowered down to the floor where she could see the two foot sillouhettes.

There was a soft knocking on the door and a voice, a familiar young, female, kind voice murmured, "Mako senpai. Open the door."

"...A-Ami?" Mako whispered staring wide eyed at the door. The person shifted and stated, "Hai Mako senpai. Will you let me in?"

"L-Leave A-A-Ami." Mako stated shakily again, Ami on the other side of the door frowned and rested her head against it stating ,"Mako Senpai please, you're sick."

"I AM NOT SICK!" Mako screamed, her fear replaced with temporary anger, but it's called temporary for a reason. She went back to trembling and staring at the door, "J-Just g-g-go." Ami sighed and stated, "Look, I don't know who this guy is except for what you tell me. Why don't you tell me what I need t-" She was cut off by a hand clamping down over her mouth and a slit appearing across her throat. She gasped as they let go of her and blood came rushing down her chest. She slowly fell to her knees staring and a hand rested on her shoulder stating, "But you're on a need to know basis and you don't need to know." The figure sighed and watched as Ami fell to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her. "Kids."

She heard a thud and Kisame's voice murmur 'Kids.' Her eyes widened as she watched what looked liked black liquid come into the room slowly. Her hands slowly came up to her mouth and her conscious stated, s_tay silent. Don't scream._ She shut her eyes gritting her teeth and hugging her knees to her chest and burying her head into her knees. Tears fell from her face down onto her lap as she struggled to keep her breathing as soft as possible. Her mind was in a panic and came to a complete stop as the lock on the door began turning agonizingly slow. It finally clicked unlocking the door and opened with the turn on the knob. _NO!_

The door swung open and Kisame leaned against the door way staring at the shower curtain. He could hear her better with the door out of the way. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at Ami's body and sighed putting the kunai in it's hostler, that was a damn shame, but he couldn't risk it. He slowly walked over and put a hand on the shower curtain hearing a grunt of fright and the breathing become louder. He slowly removed his hand from the curtain and grinned holding the kunai now.

SLASH!

The shower curtain except for the hooks fell to the floor and he slowly looked up looking at her. She froze staring wide eyed at him and her hands which had become flat against the tub floor slowly became fists. Her body slowly stopped shaking and began tensing, he raised an eyebrow which went unnoticed as her body kept tensing in places. He grinned and stated, "Wanting to play big dog?" She slowly let out a shakey breath and her eyes turned from him as she slowly looked at the liquid, _red...it's dark red...it's...no...please... no... no... not because of me...no... not Ami. _Her mind whispered.

Her voice slowly activated and she whispered, "She...she didn't do anything...s-she wasn't e-even in-involved...wh...why...WHY?!" She turned to him, he had moved closer to her, easily he stepped in the tub placing his hands on both sides of her head against the wall. She felt her back go flat against the wall and stared up at him as he stared down at her with a twinkle in his eye before stating ,"So you're the one that fish bastard was ordered to kidnap."

Mako's eyes widened and slowly left his to the body on the floor. The blood was real, the flesh she could see was real, the pain she felt in her heart was real, and the horrible stench going in and out of her nostrils was not of the fish man who kidnapped her. _Imposter. _Her conscious snapped.

Kisame sneezed, he shook his head glancing up and down Samehada and back at the trees the huge blade caused. A small grin came onto his face, he was feeling a little better, no, he was feeling a lot better. But he couldn't get his newest abductee out of his head. Mostly just of how she reacted to him in general, she would cover up most of the fear until he touched her, till he would mess with her, then... something in her would just scream helpless. It was annoying really, mostly because he couldn't get her scream out of his head. _"GET AWAY"_ He sighed rubbing his still sore eyes and grunted swinging the blade onto his shoulder and shook his head.

_Damn for being such a... childish move it still hurt a little... _He sighed and tried to figure out how he was going to take care of those dream attacks, she was like a god damn pet that he had to feed and care for, dogs at least obeyed, but back to the dream attacks, _hehe, ya know, it's down right amazing the words one will say when they're scared of a dream. _His head shot up at this and he looked at the clouds.

_...How is one afraid of a dream?_ He frowned placing his blade on his back and crossing his arms. _What's so different about her dreams besides the fact she'll wake up screaming? Why the hell does this bug me at all? Kami Kisame, get your head back into the fucking game. She is amusing though in a really annoying type of way. _A tension hit the air and he froze, his eyes narrowed into slits and he slowly turned around staring at the village below him, something was wrong. Extremely wrong and it was making any good feeling he had leave immediately.It was like a fog really, he couldn't place where the feeling came from, and where it would go, but just like fog it was better to face what it was head on.

But before he faced anything head on, his mission came first. He sighed and looked at the trees almost mournfully muttering, "That was fun." He groaned rolling his neck and began heading back.

"So what are you gaining by playing as Kisame?" She whispered staring at him, all fear leaving her, this was not the man she feared and nor would she allow herself to fear him, this man was not the one who proved dominance to her. To her, he was like every other criminal. And she refused to be dominated by another for a third time. From here forth to this man, it was all an act.

"Well, for one you. Dunno what's so special about a low life cop as it is." He stated, "And two, hmmm power, respect." She slowly felt a small grin come to her face before murmuring, "Being an imposter isn't gonna get you that." Her muscles were slowly relaxing, he had stepped into her territory. "Backing up your smack will." He scoffed stating, "And what would a cop know about the life a shinobi?" She had her left hand reach into the back of her shirt and wrap onto something under it. She hadn't used it in a long time, it was almost screaming at her for her too, it had been so long after all. So long that it was almost painful.

The imposter Kisame stared at her and grinned grabbing her chin, he was too busy paying attention to her looks as she stared up at him than what her body was doing. He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers before claiming them. Her eyes flashed. Her conscious screamed and she grinned as his tounge slipped into her mouth. She bit down, hard. He let out a yell and yanked back causing her to increase her bite which went through the muscle and he bled. She spat the peice of flesh from her mouth and wiped the blood from her lips. She watched him back away with a hand over his mouth and stared silently at him.

"Onna can you not stay out of trouble?" She heard a familiar cold voice hiss, her hand had already slipped away from the thing strapped to her back as she watched him stand in the bathroom door way glaring at the imposter. The imposter stared and spat blood out struggling to speak. Kisame glanced over at Mako who looked back shivering slightly and shrugged, "He came here like this." She replied.

"Then what's that?" He hissed pointing at the part of the tounge on the floor. She stared for a moment and frowned looking back at him and in a small voice she murmured, "W-well what d-did y-you e-expect m-me ta d-do?"

"Hn, cry and run." He replied. She blinked and slowly glared at him with a look with the intensity of a puppy's glare when it doesn't get a toy. He inwardly chuckled at the idea and then looked over at the man before stating, "After I exterminate this imposter we will be leaving. Get your stuff."

"Bu-" He cut her off by snarling in a hiss, "Now." She cringed and walked out making certain point to avoid the blood. Glancing at Ami's body he glared back over at the man and hissed, "Needles you moron, you use needles to make clean kills." The man raised an eyebrow and gulped down the blood stating, "I ill ill ooo!"

"Will you now?" He shut the door behind him chuckling, "I highly doubt that."

She picked up her picture of Mori and her and stared silently at it before ripping it into peices. Tears in her eyes. It was an old trick, to destroy what your enemies can use against you yourself. She had no choice really but to do this. She let the shredded paper come to the floor. Her eyes darting over to the door which was now closed. She looked at her hands, they were both shaking violently, she only had to keep up her 'act' till she was alone for a few hours, she'd lock herself in the bathroom again. She shouldered her back pack staring down at Ami's body, she didn't deserve to die, she wasn't even involved, she didn't deserve this.

_Breathe, calm down and shed the tears later. For your sake. _Her conscious pleaded. Her eyes shut and she took a breath in and then out. _Again. Again, again. _Her mind chatted. She stepped away from the body and blood shutting her eyes and hugging herself she turned away from it. She then walked to the window staring out it at the street and at the happy people on the street. She slowly felt a small smile come to her lips. That's why she became a cop. To see them happy. She heard the door open and shut followed by a clearing of throat. She looked over her shoulder at Kisame and muttered, "How do I know you're not an i-imposter." He was silent and walked reaching over and grabbing her arm tightly before stating ,"Haul your ass onna." She let her legs fall into step with his and she fought the urge to tremble. She had an act to keep up. They walked out of the room and he put an arm over her shoulder grunting, "Act as though nothing happened." Her eyes shut and she let out a steady breath opening her eyes and stepping away from him. The two exited the motel bar and heded for the outskirts of the village.

Kisame glanced over at her and lowered his arm to around her waist grunting, "Play along..." She frowned and looked at him walking still before her arm slowly came around his and her head rested against his arm. He smirked, so even under the most stressful she could act. That was good. _But when the stress is gone onna, how will you react? _He pulled her against his hip and murmured softly in a low growl, "It's nice to see you're not a complete coward." Her hand clenched into a fist and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand making him raise an eyebrow and she gave no explination. They reached the outskirts and he let his arm drop turning to her and bending down so they were eye level. His hand came up and his rough thumb stroked her cheek making her eyes widen slightly before he frowned furrowing his eyebrows. He stood up and grabbed her wrist yanking her to him grunting, "Time to go." He picked her up around the waist throwing her onto his shoulder and smirking placing his hand on her butt jumping into the trees.

Swish...

Tap...

Swish...

Tap...

They were silent for a moment till he stated, "So how did he taste?"

Swish...

"T-Taste?" She whispered, he chuckled and stated, "When you bit his tounge off, a smart move, how did that kiss taste?"

Tap...

"..." She was silent and she buried her head into his back gripping his cloak and listening to the sound of Samehada going back against his back. She inhaled and exhaled moving her face away and stating, "Like Poison." He chuckled lightly jumping onto another branch and squeezed her ass making her gasp shooting up. He looked over his shoulder and at her with a dirty smirk and stated, "Good. Only I get that right."

She glared at him quietly and he sent one back, she shivered and let her head go back into his back. He smirked, "Hehehehe."

Swish...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Kelevra and Neko chan for reviewing! Also to Rose Wyrm. Glad ta know you guys like the story, you make updating at 1: 37 in the morning so worth it . I own what I own just so you lawyers know too.

Chapter 4

Tap...

Swish...

Tap...

Swish...

Tap.

Mako stared down at the ground which was 6 feet below her. Dropping his shoulder Kisame let her drop off hitting the ground with a dull 'thud'. She laid there curled for a moment till she uncurled and slowly got to her feet. Kisame raised an eyebrow and looked around before setting a hand on the back of her neck and noticed her body slowly tense up. He let his hand move from the back of her neck to her right shoulder and pushed her forward. She walked obediently in front of him and he began walking himself. As the two walked Kisame would pick up a dry stick now and then, he would notice her hold her hands now and then and the shaking they were starting to stop instantly. He was quiet about it till he noticed it about the 27th time and grunted, "Stop acting." She stopped and looked at him confused, he cleared his throat and nodded to her hands, "Stop acting. Now." She frowned and looked away from him and down at her hands, they had started shaking again and she didn't even notice it, her fear had ways of getting out with out her whole body helping express it it seemed. Her eyes shut and her hands slowly went into fists as she began trying to steady her breathing immediately. Kisame scoffed and growled, "Quit trying to act and quit trying to hide it. I'm one of the best, your little act won't work on me." She continued with her exercise ignoring him completely and he threw the sticks down and walked behind her. He was about to touch her when he noticed the sweat forming on her forehead. She was really trying to steady her breath, she was dealing with what happened in the motel room as well as the fear of him and the fear of the night terrors.

"Onna." He murmured in her ear. She didn't respond, she was to preoccupied with trying to keep calm. But he had caught her red handed, so why was she trying to cover it up? He sighed running a hand through his hair before groaning, he slowly looked back at her and his ears heard something moving in the trees. He glanced up just in time to see five or so ninja's flying down. He grabbed her around the waist jumping away before the first of the sound nin punched where she was previously standing. He glanced down at her, shock, why did she have to go into shock? He hated when people went into shock. He dropped her onto the ground and placed a foot on her back doing seals with his hands while she trembled under his foot. He was just about to finish it when a man with long black hair came out and a snake like face, he grinned at Kisame, "Hello Kisame san." Kisame stopped and stared at him for a moment before growling, "Orochimaru teme..." The man grinned tilting his head to the side statng, "I take it my sound ninja failed on retreving Ishiro kun."

"What the hell do you want with her?" He growled glancing down Mako who was extremely out of it. He could feel her heart beat going extremely fast under his foot. He glared back at Orochimaru who grinned and stated, "Well anything to disrupt the Akatsuki." He slowly looked down at Mako and sneered stating, "Pathetic."

Kisame frowned, he couldn't fight with her like this, she was a risk like this, he slipped his foot under her and kicked her up grabbing her around the waist and taking off, he hated running, but at the moment he didn't have a choice but to. He gritted his teeth and began to try and out run them, he looked over his shoulder and stared to see Orochimaru's head flying at him. He ducked and his eyes widened as his mouth came in contact with Mako's shoulder. He froze as Orochimaru broke from the woman and his head connected back with his neck. He smirked and stated, "I wonder... will she have the strength?" He and his group of four sound ninja's dissapeared. Kisame cursed taking her off his shoulder and leaned her against the tree. She was still in shock but the pain was evident as she gritted her teeth. He turned her onto her stomache and looked at the curse mark that was appearing slowly on her skin. He cursed angrily and glared at where the snake sannin had been standing moments before.

"Quite the predicement Kisame san." A robotic like voice stated. Kisame's eyes slowly looked at the tree across from them and stared at the half white half black man with a venus fly trap contraption around his head and yellow pupiless eyes. He wore a matching cloak (Red clouds with white lining on black background) as him. He slowly stood up grabbing her by the back pack. She hung there as he looked at the man, "Zetsu san." The man gave a grin revealing many sharp pointed teeth and a human male voice stated, "So if she dies can we eat her?"

"Yes Kisame san, if she dies, can we eat her?" The robotic voice stated also leaving the plant man's mouth.

"..." He didn't answer but turned jumping, the man followed beside him and Kisame grunted, "Why are you here Zetsu sa-" He was cut off by a whimper of pain from Mako and glanced down at her. She was still in shock but the pain was evident in her look at the ground. He sighed looking back ahead, "Why are you here?"

"Leader sama wished to know your progress in your mission." The plant man replied.

"Tell him she suffers from Night Terrors, Post Traumatic Stress Syndrom, and is afraid of me." He replied back off handedly, Zetsu's black side let out a laugh as the two jumped. Then the white robotic voiced side stated, "Night terrors?"

"Her mind does not register her dreams not real moron." The black male voiced side grunted simply. Kisame sighed and glared at Zetsu before stating, "Was that it?"

"Hai." The man dissapeared into the tree and Kisame stopped in a tree on the edge of a clearing. He jumped down into it and set her down rolling her onto her back. She was still in shock, and she was shaking like a leafy. He sighed and rubbed his eyes sitting cross legged beside her, what was he gonna do? He froze as he felt her hand wrap slowly and weakly onto his wrist and slowly looked down to see her hand had drifted to the mark. He frowned and reached down wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap bridal style supporting her back and sighing rolling his eyes while shaking his head. He went into a sort of trance just staring blankly ahead of him. His senses heightened and he didn't notice her curl into his lap as he stayed in his trance, his grip did however tighten around her. Damn his reflexes.

Mako's eyes widened as her mind suddenly clicked coming back to reality, she felt the bile coming up her throat and gulped it back down and shut her eyes curling into a tighter ball into what ever warmth was keeping her still. She felt so damn cold and what ever had a hold of her was warm. It didn't even register to her who was holding her or what was going on. All she knew was there was immense coldness coming from her shoulder and it needed to go, it was causing so much confusion and difficulty that it absolutely _needed_ to go. Unbenownst to her she had slipped into an unconscious state, so when she opened her eyes, she was standing in a dark room. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Her hands were chained above her head, her eyes held fear in them and she watched as a girl entered, she was short and covered in rags. She had unkempt brown hair and cold brown eyes. On the inside of her left thigh was a tattoo, Mako couldn't make it out, she didn't want to. She knew who this child was.

"Hehe, hello Mako chan." The girl stated smiling, it was a cold smile, an evil smile, "It's all your fault they died you know." Mako's eyes widened and the girl approached silently. She reached into her back and pulled out a rather large knife from a sheath strapped to her underneath her rags, "Malo and Mori, both of their deaths were your fault." Mako's lips turned into a firm line as she stared at the child, tears at the corner of her eyes. "You were too weak to save either of them you know."

"Men were holding my arms and legs." Mako murmured staring at the child, _you know that._ Her mind added.

"Do I? You really think now that would have stopped you? You think that them holding your arms and legs were an excuse?" Mako shut her eyes and tried to block her out, the child grinned and stating in a firm voice, "That Won't Work Mako San! I Can Get Into Your Mind Easily!" Mako's eyes opened the the girl reached up to her own face, she chuckled pulling her eyelid down and the skin slowly fell from her face, "You were weak, you couldn't stop Martha, Angel from killing Mori, and you couldn't stop him from raping and killing Malo." She began to rip more away from her face, "You were pathetic and weak, and look at you now, allowing yourself to be dominated by a fish. You. Are. Weak." The flesh fell to the floor and what Mako saw made her eyes widen in fear. "Unlike how you were for the first 13 years of your life. Aren't you?" Mako inhaled slowly and exhaled, she was beginning to feel fear again, the child in front of her was no child, but a monster. "I am your future, your past, but not your present." The girl grinned, "Beware, I'll be watching." Mako's eyes snapped open and she stared silently in front of her, she was sitting up, she was on something warm. She slowly looked up at Kisame who was staring ahead of them almost blankly.

Looking down she frowned, there was a slight coldness coming from her shoulder but not like before, she slowly removed herself from Kisame who's hands fell back into his lap as he just sat there, she stared at him oddly getting up and walking to the edge of the tree line trying to figure out how she could make this cold on her shoulder go away. She leaned against one of the trees and frowned, why was he just sitting like that? Was he waiting for her to run or something? What was he doing? What was he staring at? She looked in the same direction as him and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _Trees...trees...and more trees... what the hell? _All fear of the previous dream illusion left her as it was now replaced with confusion and annoyance. She frowned, _when he looks like a moron he's not so scary either. _Her conscious grunted. She inwardly nodded in agreement. She let her back against the tree and shut her eyes, a flash of Ami's shocked face ran behind her eyelids and she opened her eyes, she might as well take advantage of his dull state. She moved out of veiw and hid behind the tree sliding down and sitting on the forest floor before hugging her knees to her chest and burying her head into them. She began to shake visibly once again. Time to give up the act. She let it all hit her in one single mind breaking blow and her hands immedaitely came up to her head rushing her fingers through her hair.

_Ami...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..._She chanted in her head in a tearful whisper, _It's all my fault... it's my fault... it's because of my stupid curse...it's all because of the mind set...it's all my fault. _She didn't even notice the tears going down her cheeks dissapering onto her lap only to be replaced by new ones, _I couldn't protect you...I couldn't protect any of you...I'm so weak... it's my fault._ She let her arms fall from her knees and kept her forehead on them and her arms landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. Her shoulders shook with sobs and she gritted her teeth staring down at her lap, _My Malo, My Mori, and now My Ami... GOD DAMN IT. _She shot up to her feet and her hand reeled back going into a fist and she spun around slamming her fist into the tree. She ignored the pain and her other fist came colliding with it. _Damn it. _Her fist reeled back again, _Damn It. _It collided, her knuckles were starting to get red, _DAMN IT._ Her other fist reeled back. It came flying down and collided again, **_DAMN IT!!! _**She put her head on the tree, _Why did I have to get the mind set? No one else had it. So why me? Why did I have to get this curse! It kills! It killed Malo! It killed Mori! And now it killed AMI! WHY DID I HAVE TO GET THE FUCKING THING!? WHY DO I HAVE TO KNOW HOW THE CRIMINAL OR COP WORKS!? **WHY?! **_The sides of her fists rested on the tree as tears continued to pour down. A familiar male voice grunted, "You think beating yourself up about your friend's death is gonna help anything?" She stiffened and her eyes widened, he stood not five feet from her. How exactly long had he been standing there?

She couldn't stop herself from stating it, a pathetic defense, "_You_ know_ nothing _of what I'm feeling." A chill and intense tension instantly shot through the air as she could feel the shark man glare at her back. Had she not been so arrogant and drowned in self pity at the time she would have more than likely succumbed into a trembling fool once again from the intensity of his glare. "Don't I?" He grunted in a cold low growl, "Do you know what a shinobi does?" She was silent, what did a shinobi do? They protected their village, carried out their mission with out question, worked missions for who ever paid, killed with out question, mercy, or pity, and died for the people who saw them only as tools. Other than that she didn't know what else.

Even though she was not voicing her thoughts her body spoke to him in reply. He eyed her up and down still with a scowl on his face before stating, "Yes. That's right." He could tell she was partially shocked before stating, "But do you think we're not like everyone else mentally when we loose someone? I may not have your little piss poor ability, but compared to my own, yours is nothing short of a second's worth of attention." She was silent and he noticed her muscles tense slowly then ripple back into relaxing before tensing again. "So you think I don't know how it feels? Heres a little inside fact that all shinobi know, we're not born strong, we work to get there. So don't even try to comprehend the pain we go through to reach our level of skill." His hand clenched into a fist and collided hard with the tree causing the bark to crack and tree to groan under the intense impact, "Got That Onna?" His arm was not but an inch above her head. She was silent staring at the tree still and she whispered quietly, "Ye-yeah."

"_Think_ before you _speak_, you'll live longer." He hissed walking off into the trees, just leaving her there. She stared at the tree still and was quiet before her hands fell to her side and she bashed her head against the tree, "Stupid." She hissed quietly, "So stupid." She of course was talking about herself. Ignoring the blood now dripping down from her forehead she stood up straight and sighed, she was alone, he had left her alone. And crying and screaming was the last thing on her mind. She was slowly becoming cold again, immensily cold. She began to look around for dry wood and took to grabbing it as she spotted it till she made a small pile in the center of the clearing where a convientently patch of dirt rested before she took her back pack off and searched for her flint stones. She found them in the same pocket her Ambien had been in and began trying to get a fire going. She managed somewhere around her 27th try and watched as the small flame slowly grew. She was quiet and her hands tucked under her armpits as she stared silently down at the slowly growing fire. The coldness slowly began to receed, she didn't even notice the strange bruise like formations slowly crawling back up her arm into the three comma formation on her shoulder.

Biting the side of her cheek she contemplated the situation. He had left her all alone, in a forest, and she was growing steadily warmer from the fire, but the wood wouldn't last forever. Her forehead was still bleeding and had managed to drip down her head and neck so now she had a trail going down her left eye, cheek, and left jugular. And once again her gut was telling her she was being watched. Breathing in she caught the scent of flowers, blood, and sweat, nothing like Kisame's scent which was of morning mist, lake water, sweat, and blood. Why did the shinobi always have to have the scents of blood and sweat? Getting back to the current scent, she coughed lightly into her hand, that scent was odd, all she could think was a kunoichi, but a lot of their scents were of faint perfume and blood. They were the cleanest really. She used to meet shinobi all the time when she was a kid, and learned how to intune her senses, but never had she met a kunoichi that had the smell of sweat on them.

That's because they would take showers after every work out, said it was to refresh them. She didn't care for sweat, but she didn't mind. She glanced up at the sky, there was a few clouds but a rainbow ring around the sun. She was silent as she stared up at it and shivered, a ring around the sun like that was an omen for snakes. She didn't mind snakes, but she didn't especially like them either. She sighed looking back down on the fire and frowned as it glowed her body, she shut her eyes feeling the pain of her friends deaths rushing back to her, Malo was earth, the grass she walked on, the mountains she roamed, and the feilds she used to stare at the clouds in. Calm, yet feirce, rugged, and smooth. Mori was fire, feirce, full of passion, a hot head, yet dangerously playful and violent when need be. Ami...Ami was water, she came and went as the tide, cheerful yet dangerous when need be, she loved the lakes and ponds and to swim. When she visited the two of them could sit by the village pool for hours. Ami going in after drying in again and again, as though she belonged there. With Ami gone now with the other two, it seemed Mako couldn't look at anything with out being reminded of her friends. She sighed gloomily staring at the fire and brought hand up before running it through the fire quickly, only a slight heat from it touch her before she went back a second slower. It was hot, but not that hot. She stared down at her hand and looked at the slight black marks of the fire skimming it and sighed running a hand through her hair much like her captor did before leaning back on her free hand staring up at the sky.

Laying down she placed her hands behind her head and stared quietly up at it before shutting her eyes, a familiar memory rushing into her mind...

..._Mako entered her apartment noticing something was immediately wrong, for one, her chair was not how it had been when she left it this morning, on the floor. For another she smelt a very faint trace of cigarette smoke. Reaching into her back pocket she slowly pulled out a kunai, they were handy to have around the house. Even in her slightly tipsy state though her hand was as steady as a rock. She looked around and shut the door with only the click of a lock and listened for any sounds. She heard the sound of light foot steps three rooms over from her and slowly made her way towards it, she was in her house, and she knew it best. Who ever was here would surely regret it. She avoided creaking boards and soon stood outside the door hidding in a rather dark shadow staring at the person in her room. She was short, at least 4' 10" and had long firey red hair. In her mouth was a cigarette and in her hand was a black burlap sack while her other was taking money from her stash,_

_Mako frowned staring at the kid and slowly snuck behind her. They didn't even notice she was there till she quickly gave a good right hook to the side of their head knocking them over and tackling them with ease before settling on the kid's hips and pinning down her small hands with one hand and a kunai against their throat with another. She stared down at the kid and stated, "A little young to be smoking aren't you brat?"_

_"Get De Hell Off Me Ya Old Whore!" The kid snarled. Mako glared, she like most women, did not like being called old. Especially seeing as she was only 20 years old. "I ain't made it out yet so you don' got me on no charges!"_

_"How about breaking and entering punk?" Mako hissed. The theif kid froze and Mako smirked, "That's right kid, breaking and entering, and underage smoking, a urine test may reveal some unwanted things too." The widening of her eyes made Mako smirk, **bingo. **Her mind chimed, her conscious agreed and she stated, "I'm thinking I'm right." She smirked and the kid was about to say something when a yawn cut them off. A girl no older than ten stood staring at the two. She had short black hair and dazzeling hazel eyes. She was in a night gown with a pink flower on it. "Mako neechan, what's going on?" Mako smiled at the child before stating, "Nothing Malo chan, go back to bed, I have it taken care of." The child nodded before turning and walking back into the hall and both were silent till they heard the reassuring click of a door. Mako glared down at the kid and hissed, "If she had been hurt because of your stupidity you would be dead brat."_

_"What de hell are you? A copper?" The kid hissed glaring. Mako smirked and gained a smug look, "You've got ta be kiddin' me." _

_"No. You should check your target's residence before you do anything brat." Mako stated. The kid glared and hissed, "So now what? Ya just gonna let me go and we call it evens?"_

_"Ohhhh no." Mako stated grinning, "Far from it my little friend."_

_"I'm sixteen! Not little." The kid hissed._

_"And I'm 20 years old and you called me old." Mako stated grabbing the kid by the scruff of the shirt and yanking her up with the kunai still in hand, "punishment is in need of..."_

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at the clouds silently. A small frown on her face and glanced over, the firewood was still burning, so she had only went out of it for about a few minutes it seemed. She sighed, _he's probably gonna be mad still when he comes back. _Her conscious stated. She got to her feet grabbing her back pack and used the dirt to put the fire out. She turned and began going the opposite direction her captor went, _I wonder how far I can get. _She entered the woods and a male voice hissed, "He's an S class criminal of the Akatsuki clan." She stopped and looked around, a man with a snake like face stood above her grinning on a tree branch, he had a head band with a metal plate on it. She recognized it immediately as a ninja forehead protector.

"Aka...tsuki clan?" She questioned. The man slowly grinned and stated, "Yes, the Akatsuki clan, an organization of S class criminals. You know what those are right?" She nodded slowly and he grinned, "Good, my name is Orochimaru of the Sound." He let a whistle drop to the ground, "You may be useful to us. Blow that after you have some time to think about it. Keep in mind you more than likely will die because of them." And with that he dissapeared. She stared silently at the whistle in the shape of a snake.

Mako blinked as this new bit of information processed through her head. She knew of the ninja ranks, seeing as her brother would tell her of them. But she knew nothing beyond the fact S class was the highest one can go. It also meant they could take out dozens of men easily. Slowly she gulped. She felt sick. First it was just the fear of the whole situation and the shark man in charge of it. But now... to find out he's an S class criminal... along with the entire group of people he worked with, to find that out... it was just...

_Bush over to you left hun. _Her conscious stated. She walked over to the bush and rested her hand against the tree before gagging and promptly letting the bile exit her throat into her mouth. She puked several times before leaning against the tree breathing heavily. She slowly began to recollect herself and felt as though a weight had dropped onto her stomach. Turning she grabbed the snake whistle shakily and began walking, she had at least five hours of day light, _lets see where it can get me..._

Kisame frowned as he felt her leave the clearing, was she trying to escape AGAIN? He frowned and continued rewrapping Samehada, he'd let her walk on her own till dark, then he would prove once again she could not escape him. Perhaps this lesson would be harsher than the others though. Prehaps he would have fun with this one. He finished bandaging the blade and glanced once again at the damaged caused by his blade to the trees. He slid it onto his back and began walking after her, why run, he could stop her when ever he wanted.

She looked up ahead of her at the horse and wagon. A group of men and herself stared at each other and the men slowly whispered amongst themselves. She noticed one of them grin at her rather...evilly and she began backing away. They all gained grins and began following her. _Shiiiiiit. _She turned and bolted down the road. She heard them following and shut her eyes for a moment before opening them. She felt one of them almost on her back and growled before whipping around and slamming her fist into the man's face making him shout in surprise. Unfortunately as soon as she did another came up from behind him with a two by four and slammed it into her head. She fell to the ground and tried to crawl away but two hand clamped on her waist and flipped her over onto her back and undid her pants pulling it down.

She kicked out at them as they got them off over her shoes. One of the men began undoing their pants and stated, "Dibs on the mouth." Her eyes widened as two calloused hands came to her underwear. She opened and immediately gagged as the man's fleshy length was slammed into it. She let out a muffled scream and the man who was removing her underwear grabbed her under the shirt and grinned reaching under her undoing her bra stating, "Hun, we're gonna have some fun with you." Her eyes widened. _PLEASE NO! _He placed a hand on her abdomen as two other man held her arms down and began undoing his belt. She let out another muffled scream and the man above her on his knees grinned... that grin was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

She shot up and stared around her. She was still in the middle of the road, it was night time, and she was alone. Staring down the moon light revealed a black liquid on the inside of her thighs. Her hands began shaking and she hugged herself as the moon shined down making her skin glow slightly showing bruises and cuts in several areas. She shut her eyes and sparkles from where the moon light hit tears and she gritted her teeth. _We can't to this now. We have to get back to Kisame. Move Mako! _Her conscious shouted. Her hands clenced into fists, _Get up Mako! _Her conscious shriekd. _PLEASE GET UP! _She opened her eyes and whispered, "O-okay...I-I'll get up." She let out a shakey breath and stumbled to her feet swaying slightly. She looked to the side and stared quietly at her back pack. Stumbling to it she looked in it, all that was there was her white longsleeve and black underwear. She gritted her teeth pulling it on and shoved her head through the shirt. Her hair was covered in blood and her left side was in immense pain. Looking to her side she stared at the black spot slowly forming on it. She shouldered her back pack and turned off the road towards the woods. Each step more exhausting after the next.

Kisame reached another clearing, he was a bit confused on why she had stopped. But he wasn't gonna question it. He was feeling the leash go slack though and frowned, he was in no rush by all means, but he didn't expect her to stop for a rest so soon. He looked at the clearing and began searching for dry wood, if she was stopping he might as well take a rest and eat. She wasn't going any where. It took him about five minutes to have a blazing fire going after spending half an hour getting the wood. He sat quietly and slowly tensed hearing shuffling footsteps. He slowly reached for a kunai and watched as a figure came out from under the tree's shadow. They had long hair and was wearing only a white long sleeve that he could see. There was dark liquid on the inside of their thighs and they were shaking. An empty brown eye stared into his and he slowly stood up. Who the hell?

She stared at him quietly and clutched to the tree, she was gonna fall, she was gonna pass out and fall. She began stumbling towards him and he frowned. _Why...why did you let me escape? WHY!? _Her eyes shut and fell to her knees whispering, "Kisame...please..." She blacked out again.

Kisame stared down at her as she hit the ground and stared at the back pack, _that pack... isn't that...SHIT! _He was beside her in three strides and crouched down rolling her onto her back and brushing the hair from her face. He gritted his teeth staring wide eyed down at her angrily,_ you little fool, what the hell were you thinking? I told you what would happen! I Fucking Told You What Would Happen!_ He scooped her up ignoring the fire and jumped up into the trees. He wasn't worried especially on what happened to her, but he sure as hell wanted to know who did it. He knew it was a little suspicious that she stopped, he knew he shouldn't have left her alone. He felt her head rest against his chest and her hands clench on to his cloak and her head bury into it. He could feel it slowly getting wet and frowned, he wasn't gonna baby her for a mistake, he warned her fairly, he warned her the very first day, if she got caught, she was a spoil of war. She'd have to pay and learn from her mistake. But he was the one to make her pay. He was to make sure she learned from her mistakes, he was her captor, he was the one who had authority over her, not other people. Had it been someone else who had kidnapped her then it would be their job.

But it wasn't anyone else from the Akatsuki that was assigned. It was him, it was Kisame, Hoshigaki that was assigned. He had control, he had the longest amount of time for an abductee being alive, he had accepted this mission, he had taken responsibility for their small yet dangerous threat, and he swore to keeping her in line and anything from happening to the woman. She was too valuable to just kill off. But was to loyal to the cops to just drag into the clan. All in all...

HE was gonna KILL the men who did this to her in the SLOWEST most PAINFUL way HE could manage. He tightened his grip on her as she let out a moan of pain and whispered incoherently, he couldn't have her have an episode right now. She didn't move any more as he made it to the outskirts of another civilian village. His eyes scanned it and he found the hospital roof immediately. He jumped from roof to roof landing in front of it and entering. The woman at the desk looked up and her eyes widened immediately, "Be right with you." She darted from her seat into another room and a man came rushing out immediately with a gurnie in front of him. He prompty removed her from Kisame setting her on it and pushed her into the back rooms. The woman came out and looked at him before stating, "Um... how do you know Ishiro kun?" He raised an eyebrow and stated, "I'm her fiance." The woman blinked and stared at him for a moment then stated, "O-oh! I'm sorry! How rude of me!" She bowed to him and she took her place back behind the desk going back to her work with a small flushed look. He took a seat in the chair beside the hall, there wasn't much he could do at this point.

The doctor sighed as he put a sedative in Mako's system and began to record what he saw on a clip board, it wasn't looking very good for his old friend. They had met at a sake stand and she made it a point to visit him four times a year. But seeing her like this made him rather angry. Who the hell did this? He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose and continued recording. He ran a full physical and checked her vitals, she had cervical tissue damage and cuts covered her body, a huge cut was on her side and bruises covered her arms and legs. Her stomache which was the least scarred area on her body was the only part of her that was left unscathed really. He sighed rubbed his eyes. Sexually she wasn't to badly damaged except for the hymen being broken through and it would hurt for some time. If she wanted to have a child the babe would be born and she wouldn't die from it.

He also checked her blood and frowned, there was nothing unusual about her blood but her symptoms didn't match. He sighed rereading over what he found and leaned against the wall. He walked out after bandaging her up and looked at Kisame stating, "Do you know if she suffers any medical conditions?" Kisame frowned and stared up at him. "What? You're her husband are you not, you should know this stuff." Kisame clenched his teeth and hissed, "You heard the till death do up part in that right?" The doctor frowned and stated, "You aren't married yet are you?"

"No. I'm her fiance." He growled, the doctor grinned and stated, "I thought so." Before looking back down to his clipboard. There was a ding and the printer beside him produced a chart, he took it out and stared quietly at it before muttering, "You'd have never said that if you were." He sighed and stated, "But DO you know if she has any conditions?"

"She has PTSS and suffers from night terrors why?" Kisame asked with a small smirk. The doctor dropped his clipboard and stared flabbergasted before stating, "I-I-I I Gave A Sedative To A PTSS Patient?" Kisame grinned and stated, "Yeah, just took her off Ambien CR to."

"Why Didn't You Tell Me That Before!?" He shouted, "That's Like Pouring Gasoline On A Fire! It'll Cause More Damage And Mental Instability!" His eyes flashed, Kisame frowned, medics were always a pain, "Does she have any heart issues?"

"No, but she took the Ambien for two and half years." Kisame replied half lidded. The doctor stared shock and asked, "H-How Long?" He gulped. The receptionist also stared shocked at this moment before stating, "P-please repeat that!"

"What, are you two death? Two and a half years." He replied coldly.

"...six to eight weeks is the most..." The doctor stated still shell shocked, "Unless they're given a counteractent to ward of dependability."

"Oh no, she's dependant on it." Kisame replied half lidded, "Tried to beat me up for dumping her perscription. It didn't work." The doctor glared and then slapped his hand over his eyes before muttering, "How in the fuck could you do something so stupid, at least here she could have been given the proper treatment for such a problem." Kisame glared and hissed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was gonna get raped in the near future!" The doctor growled and dropped kicked his clip board across the room into the wall snarling, "Sonuvafucking BITCH!" He headed for the door telling the poor nurse, "GET ME SOME EPINEVRIN NOW!" He turned to Kisame and hissed, "You do realise waking up Ishiro kun could kill her, and leaving her asleep isn't much better?" His eyes bore into Kisam'es own, "You may very well have typed Ishiro, Mako's death certificate."

Kisame stared as he turned and walked back into the halls. _Shit._


	5. Chapter 5

I own what I own. Brandin owns himself; and we're all just a big fucked up family from different people. Oh yeah, thanks to Kelevra I also was able to get this the first part of this chappy done. Also thanks to Neko chan for reviewing.

Chapter 5

The nurse who had just been summoned walked in passing by Kisame who was keeping a critical eye on things, he couldn't afford for her to stop fighting now. The nurse turned to the doctor who Kisame just noticed, was actually really short. About 5' 3". The nurse spoke, "Doctor I have the epinevrin." And handed it to him, he nodded and then stated, "Get the deliberators ready (The things that the docs use after yelling 'clear') I hope we don't have to use them." He took the syringe and with an expert hand jabbed it into Mako's arm and pushed the plunger down hard before extracting and murmuring, "Now we watch and wait." Kisame who had moved from the chair to leaning against the door stared silently, all three of them and the receptionist at the desk listening at to the heart monitor to see if it would pick up or stop.

It did neither in fact, but slowed down to a heart beat every eight seconds. She had fallen into a deeper sleep. The doctor stood dumb struck before the nurse said, "She seems to have fallen into a deeper sleep Dr. Brandin." The man stared dumbstruck and then growled, "How The FUCK did that happen, I have her adrenalin, that's supposed to wake you up!" He turned to Kisame who immediately hissed, "Don't look at me, I'm no doctor."

"Clearly." Dr. Brandin hissed back turning to the nurse, "Nurse, we're gonna kill her." He sighed grabbing the deliberators, "If she don't kick in five I'll give her another shot and if that doesn't start right away..." He stared over his shoulder back at Kisame, "You may be single before the night is through." He turned back watching the heart monitor, "Damn it." Right as the last second ticked by her heart rate jumped erratically and she let out a shout, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER ASS HOLE." Dr. Brandin stabbed himself on accident with the second epinevrin then hissed at her sarcastically, "Well good to see you're alright." She let out a shout and scream snarling, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MALO YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kisame slapped his forehead, she had to have an episode NOW? Of all times, why now? Why when she was on the medical table? Kami help her if she made it through this, she was an ace at bad timing.

Dr. Brandin began to fidget, she was too deep right now he didn't have a choice, it was extremely risky, but it was all they had, all or nothing as they say. "Fucking epinevrin." He twitched and stared at the nurse before grunting, "Fuck it, give me the defib pads NOW!" He stared at the meter, "Charging...CLEAR." He popped the pads onto her chest and fired. 'Thud' Her heart immediately stopped and he paused, "Charging..." The monitor slowly charged again, "FASTER YOU WHORE!" He shouted, the charged on command reached full charge, "CLEAR!" He hit her with them again...

Nothing.

"Ah fucking hell." He hissed angrily, just as he was about to get her a third time a dull beep sounded from the heart monitor. "We've got something." The nurse stated. Kisame let out a small sigh of relief as the short doctor muttered, "One beat...two beat..." He stared at the monitor in a panic as it hesitated, "You fu-" It became steady. "Okay,...she's okay for now... let's see if we can wake her up." Kisame frowned, 'for now?' 'For now' in his profession was never good. 'For now' was what made up a person's life, they could be gone 'for now' or they could be alive 'for now.' He never liked those words being used together.

Dr. Brandin snatched the bottle of epinevrin up and turned to Kisame stating, "Two more doses of this should wake her up. But if we have to we'll up it to four." Frowning the taller shark man nodded and watched the doctor pull the plunger of the syringe back before injecting the proper amount into Mako's system.

Kisame stared as seconds began to tick by, five seconds... ten seconds... twenty seconds... forty seconds... the heart monitor's beat became unsteady. Mako stirred and her eyes slowly opened and she winced before shutting them. Dr. Brandin frowned and glanced at the nurse stating, "Turn the lights off." The nurse did so and he pulled out a light shining it in her eyes, "How do you feel Ishiro kun?" She didn't answer, he frowned and stared silently at her and sighed, "Ishiro kun, it's me, your bud Kelevra, how are you feeling?"

"..." Her look no one could see in the darkness but Kisame could smell the salt from the tears as she murmured, "Like shit." Her voice was quiet, to quiet for his liking, he'd take the stupid stutter over this voice any day. She let out a shaky breath before murmuring, "How long have I been out?"

"About four hours." Kisame replied simply in a firm flat voice. She was silent and Dr. Brandin sighed stating, "I'll leave you two alone." He and the nurse left the room. Kisame shut the door behind them and approached the table murmuring, "Remember what I told you about spoils of war?" He heard her move and murmur, "Y-yeah..."

"Congrats onna, you became one." He hissed. He reached the table and reached out placing a hand on her shoulder and dragging her across it to against his stomach and growled, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"W-we?" She murmured softly and shifting under his hand.

"You are still my mission despite this little detour onna." He grunted grabbing the doctor revolving chair and sitting down leaning Samehada against the wall as they sat in the dark, the only actual light coming from the heart monitor. "Don't forget that."

"...you're a monster." She whispered softly. He grinned and murmured, "I get that a lot." She was silent as she bit back a retort but the pain of what just happened to her making her hiss, "Yeah... but how many mean it?" His hand found her neck immediately pinning her firmly to the table as he hissed, "Would you like to really find out?" He gave a smirk, "Don't blame me for your mistake onna. I gave you fair warning, I gave you a chance to take the easy way out." He put some pressure on her neck murmuring, "But you and your pride took the hard path instead. It's not my fault you were turned into some guy's bitch." He felt her hands come up and wrap around his own wrist but not strong, weakly even. They both stood frozen as she didn't reply.

"Yo-you're gonna kill me aren't you?" She whispered softly. He froze, "Just like that snake guy said."

"Snake guy?" He questioned in a low growl while standing, she was silent and whispered, "Just like Orochimaru stated, you're gonna kill me." He went rigid, Orochimaru had spoken with her? What did she know? How much did he tell her? His hand left her throat as he rubbed his eyes and let his hand come down him face and back at his side growling, "How much did Orochimaru tell you?"

"..." She was silent, he knew she was sharp, but this information would not bode well for either of them, and if she was under the belief he was even allowed to kill her, she would be more obligated to keep her mouth shut and her ears open. He sighed and growled, "I need to know onna." She was still silent and reached to her back pack opening her pill case and taking out the snake whistle handing it to him. He was silent and stared down at it glaring. He knew what was in it, Orochimaru used to use the trick when he was in the Akatsuki to fool the person who's body he wanted. There was poison that coated the inside and when inhaled would slowly rot away the lungs. He glanced at her and murmured, "Did you blow out it yet?"

She stared blankly ahead of her and shook her head. He held it in his two fingers and stated, "Good. Sit up." She didn't move, he was dead silent before grabbing her by the front of the shirt and forcing her to turn and face him and placed his hands on both sides of her leaning forward so their faces were about 9 inches away and growled coldly in a soft voice, "Onna tell me." He noticed a dead look in her eye and she slowly brought her hands up placing them on his face making him stiffen as she traced his gill markings.

"He told me you are an S class criminal." She murmured, he inwardly growled, that soft monotone voice was slowly making him angry, he didn't like that voice, at least with her stuttering there was emotion in it." Of a clan called the Akatsuki. And then gave me the whistle and told me I would be useful to him, and to blow it for him to come after I thought about it." Her thumbs slowly traced his gill marks and she murmured, "He said that I was more than likely going to die by the Akatsuki's hand." Her hands slowly fell into her lap and she looked away from him. He stood there staring at her and slowly stood up straight keeping eye contact before stating, "Do you want to die onna?"

"I'm not allowed to." She replied in that same voice, "Malo and Mori would never forgive me." They were both silent, he then murmured, "Why are you even alive if you're not living for yourself wench?" She looked away for a moment and bit her lip thinking, he reached up grabbing her upper arms and sat down on the chairs pulling her up and forcing her to straddle his lap. She was about to let out a scream of pain when he put a hand over her mouth muffling it, "Shhhhh, the pain won't go just because you scream." She whimpered and he couldn't help but stare at her hard for a moment before taking his hand off.

"It-it's never that easy is it?" She whispered staring down away from him, he grabbed her chin and tilted it towards him with a lopsided grin.

"Never, will it be THAT easy." He replied. She gulped staring up at him and he stroked her cheek causing her to break into the shivers, his pupils immediately narrowed into slits at this and he growled, "Why are you afraid of me?" Her eyes widened and she shook as she whispered, "W-why wouldn't I-I be?" He slowly frowned and let go of her chin muttering, "You do know...that we're not all bad people."

"You...you have a f-funny w-way o-of sh-showing it." She murmured softly looking away from him. He stiffened. She slowly tensed and his hand raised, she flinched and he watched her carefully. It wasn't just him she feared right now. He sighed leaning back and ran his tongue lightly over his teeth in a thoughtful manner. He had succeeded in making her not only afraid of him, but what he could do, and his very appearance. He scratched the back of his head with his raised hand. She stared up at him keeping her eye on his left ear tip, it was an old cop trick to make the person being interrogated think they were being looked at in the eyes.

Done properly it made the person seem transparent. It wasn't working on him but it beat looking in his eyes. She didn't know why but just staring in them sent trembling up her back and into her hands. And when he glared it would make her damn near close to pissing herself. When they needed to be they were cold, extremely cold, she may have been able to take that when she was a kid, but not any more. Not after having a taste of what was declared the good life. Not after loving and being loved, no she couldn't stand that look in people's eyes any more. She didn't have the strength to look someone straight in the eye with eyes like that, especially when they were her superiors and proved dominance. She could not think of any situation where she would be able to once again claim mastership of that eye look. She shut her eyes and bowed her head, had her legs not hurt she would have gotten off him.

"We're gonna have to do something about your clothing." He muttered, "I can't have walking around in that. Kakuzu's gonna kill me."

"..." She let her eyes give away her confusion and he stated, "Coworker." She nodded slowly and he sighed, "You seem to know everyone in the civilian villages."

"T-Till s-snow country." She murmured, she felt exhaustion slowly start to creep up on her, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open which her captor noticed with an amused look. He chuckled and stated, "They think you're my fiancé and vice versa." He grabbed her hands guiding them onto his chest and placing a hand around her back as her face buried in his cloak, "Might as well play the part." She was out with in seconds. He was silent for a few moments and sighed propping his feet up on the table. There was a knock on the door and he grunted, "Enter." The door opened the Dr. Brandin walked in and stood for a moment before murmuring, "How is Ishiro kun?"

"She's fine." Kisame grunted. Dr. Brandin nodded before stating, "Good..." He walked up and stared down quietly at Mako before setting down a bottle on the metal table stating, "These are pain killers for her. She needs to take two a day, one in the morning and another at night, at least till she's healed." Kisame raised an eyebrow and took it slipping it into his cloak pocket. He was silent studying the man before saying, "Something else?"

"...you are an extremely lucky man." With that he left. Kisame frowned as the door shut and looked down at Mako who had silent tears going down her cheeks as she slept. He shut his eyes and sighed rubbing the back of his neck keeping his arm around her waist to prevent her falling, "You're a mess onna." The nurse opened the door slowly and stated, "Um... sir, we have a bed prepped up for Ishiro san..."

Mako's eyes snapped open to see she was in a clinic bed and the window was letting sunlight through, she didn't notice her captor asleep on the chair next to the bed. She slowly looked up at the ceiling and stared, _So its gone, my virginity, which I had been holding so precious to me, is gone...FUCK. _Her mind growled. She was sore from the waist down, her left side hurt, she had band aids covering her arms and legs and one on her forehead and a fine collection of bruises. And she was still covered in blood which had crusted. She opened her mouth only for something to immediately be popped into it and a hand placed over her mouth followed by a familiar shark man's voice stating, "Swallow." She stared at the ceiling and did so.

Kisame moved his hand from her mouth and they were both silent for a moment before she looked out the window wincing at the light. She pushed herself up and was dead silent despite the pain that shot through her back and legs. She was silent grabbing the water by the bed side and murmuring, "When do we leave?" He frowned and sighed, this behavior was not normal. But he supposed under the circumstances it was. He watched her take a sip from the water and wince as it went down her throat.

It hurt to even swallow water, almost like a burning liquid. She shut her eyes gulping down another and setting it to the side. She opened them and sighed frowning. The door opened and a woman walked in, she stared and murmured, "Anoshi?" The nurse smiled stating, "It's good to see you alive and breathing Ishiro kun." Mako was silent for a moment before stating in a soft voice, "Yeah…something rare these days." Kisame sent her a warning glare as the nurse smiled. She chuckled and stated, "I heard the good news, congrats." Mako blinked and looked a little confused before Anoshi stated, "The engagement." Mako frowned stating, "Yeah… what's the good news?" Anoshi smiled and stated, "You're such a kidder Ishiro kun." Mako bit back shouting, 'HE'S NOT MY FUCKING FIANCE!' But any thought of that was interrupted by Kisame letting out a hardy laugh stating, "Yes, I did choose a woman with a sense of humor."

She chuckled and stated, "Well I better get back to work." She left shutting the door and Kisame slowly smirked at Mako.

"That's not funny, I know funny, that is NOT funny." She hissed through gritted teeth. He leaned forward and stated, "It could've fooled me Mako kuuun." She blinked and looked away from him muttering, "That's not cool. That's not cool or fair!" He smirked and stated, "It doesn't have to be cool or fair onna, it just has to amuse me and you just have to play the part of a loving fiancé."

"Tch." She glared out the window, he smirked and grabbed her chin, "I'll play to." He smirked, "Weren't you part of an undercover unit as a cop?" She slowly looked away from the window at him and murmured, "Where did you find out about that?"

"Besides before you entered the force I know just about all I need to know." He stated grinning wildly, "Plus, I can find ways to get any information I need out of you." He noticed a frightened look come to her face instantly and frowned, he removed his hand from her chin and grabbed her hand lightly placing it against his own. There was a lot you could tell by a person's hands, a calloused hand meant they engaged in combat with a weapon, strong knuckles might mean they're a stronger at hand to hand combat, unscathed hands may mean they do delicate work with them and need them to be as nimble as possible. Hands with small scars on the sides of the hand left possibly by strings could mean they were possibly a surgeon and used those fingers to hold the wires while working.

He was surprised to feel her hands were calloused at the end of her fingers but were unscathed through at the rest. His fingers went over her knuckles and he found they were also stronger than usual as his were. He frowned and then stared down at her. She was silent while staring at his hand as well, something clicked in her head, _what does Kisame know of being a cop? _Her conscious questioned. She let her own fingers go over his own hand doing the exact. It made him surprised, _where did she learn that? _He questioned.

She wasn't surprised to feel his knuckles were extremely stronger than usual, she had suspected that having been on the receiving end of one of his punches. Her fingers skimmed his finger tips feeling the hardened calluses and dropped to his palm and stopped, he had been working with that blade of his for an extremely long time. She spotted the surgeon wire scars and questioned it, then remembered how shinobi used wires to set traps.

"Kisame…." He watched her bangs cover her eyes, "What do you know of being a cop?" He was silent for a moment and sat down on the bed beside her making her shift slightly, he then stated, "Not much actually."

"Then you're in the same situation as me and shinobi." She replied calmly, he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and slowly nodded. He glanced at the form of her legs under the covers and stated, "So, what did the guy look like?" She stared up at him with wide eyes, she slowly shut them turning her head away murmuring, "Guy?" His eyes widened before he grunted, "It was a woman?" Her eye snapped open and she shook her head. He was silent and she slowly inhaled and exhaled, "Guys." He blinked.

"Repeat that please." He grunted. She looked at him making eye contact with him and stated, "G-guys." His hands clenched into fists and he shut his eyes and exhaled heavily, "Why do you care?"

His eyes snapped open and he glared at her stating, "Don't be mistaken onna."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not." She stated in a firm voice. He grabbed her by the throat firmly forcing her against the head board and stated, "Is that so onna?" She slowly shut her eyes and murmured, "M-my brother…used to say…when one b-beats you up… it's because th-they've r-ran outta wo-words t-to say to de-defend their o-opinion of h-how you-you're w-wrong. IN other wor-words…" Her eyes opened and she looked at him dead in the eye, he stared back, that dead look at returned, "Yo-you b-beat me be-because I-I'm right." His look hardened and he hissed, "You think I hit you and do what I wish because I think you're right and don't like it?"

A small smile came to her lips, her eyes still dead as ever as she murmured, "That's exactly what I think."

"Heh, wishful thinking can get an ignorant onna killed." He replied smirking tightening his grip on her throat. She remained perfectly calm, he felt the smirk leave and a scowl form, why was she so calm when she would usually panic just if he touched her? It had to do with that dead look. Her hand came up resting on his wrist and he glanced down at it. Her other hand came down and rested so both wrapped around it fully. He froze as her fingers found the pressure points and she easily removed his hand staring up keeping eye contact.

"Wishful thinking is all THIS onna has left." She stated in that once again monotone voice. He stared and raised an eyebrow stating, "Is it now? You know you're really annoying wench."

"And you're a fish." She replied simply and calmly. He froze, he never thought she'd get the gall to insult him.

"Did you…..just insult me?" He asked in a low threatening growl. She slowly blinked and murmured, "No, I insulted the picture behind you, of course I insulted you you pompous blue ass!" He grabbed her shoulders and hissed, "Should I remind you why you didn't before?"

"….." She was silent, he watched as something fought behind her eyes and kept eye contact with her. She then murmured, "T-that wo-wouldn't b-be wise h-here." He smirked and stated, "no it wouldn't be would it?" She slowly shook her head and he felt a rather dark grin come to his face. "It's nice to see you know your place still." She bowed her head slowly. Her hands clenching into fists, her teeth gritted, she slowly hissed, "Why do you do this to me?" Her voice raised, "HUH!?!" He clamped a hand over her mouth and murmured, "Shut up or more people will die, just because you couldn't keep your god damn mouth shut." Her teeth clamped down on the skin in his hand hard and he yanked back. She glared angrily at him then shouted, "HOW CAN YOU PLAY WITH PEOPLE'S LIVES LIKE THAT!?" He clamped a hand over her mouth again and yanked her up bridal style in one arm grabbing Samehada and opening the window ready to take off.

They heard foot steps approaching the door and he whipped his hand off gripping her under the chin hard and hissed, "Think carefully."

"Ishiro kun are you alright?" Dr. Brandin's voice stated. She answered simply, "Yeah. I'm good." His foot steps drifted and she slowly waited for the pain to be inflicted. Kisame squeezed her jaw slowly and she bit back a shout and a whimper escaped her. He glared down at her, "Onnnnna…." She lost eye contact, what the hell was she thinking? It was as though she thought she could stand up to this man. Almost as though…she were his coworker. His equal in professions.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?!!

_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, STUPID, **STUPID!!! **_Her conscious screamed at her. _OH MY GOD YOU HAVE DONE SOME SHITTY THINGS MY FRIEND BUT THIS TAKES THE CAKE! CUTS THE CHEESE! AND ALL OUT STINKS! YOU MORON! _She felt pain reach her jaw again, what exactly happened to the pain killer she consumed. Her eyes shut as he grabbed her wrist and snapped it out of place. She settled for biting his cloak. He slowly stared down at the top of her brown hair covered head as she whimpered. She separated her mouth from his cloak and whispered, "I'll stop…." He froze hearing her voice go into a shaky whisper, "I'll stop, I'll stop…I'll stop…" She let out a shaky breath, "I'll stop." Her hand latched onto his cloak and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes and desperation shining, "I'll. Stop." He froze and slowly grinned stating, "It's not fun if you stop onna."

"…." She was silent and he froze as he felt a pain on the side of his jaw. He stared down as she twisted around and her heel made solid contact with his same hit jaw. He slowly glared at her, he stared at the tears falling and she slowly wiped them away and hissed softly, "Fun? Is that what this is to you? Some game? You think playing with MY life is some game?!" She grabbed his cloak angrily, "Some game?! YOU THINK THIS IS SOME GAME?!" He grinned at her grabbing her by the waist and pressing his hands against the bruises. She stiffened and her eyes landed on his. He slowly grinned.

"What happen till I'll (Sniff sniff) stoooop." He mocked. Her eyes slowly gained a glint, one that he had only seen once before, in a konoichi.

She had been dominated, she had been gang raped, she had been beaten, she had been broken, and she had lost the last person closest to her. She felt it calling to her once again. Begging to be used, to slaughter, to kill once again, to take this man's life that he so greedily used to destroy others. She felt her hand move under the back of her shirt, she was not defenseless, she was not a weakling, and she was not going to play his game ANYMORE!

Her hand wrapped on the edge of it. Her eyes slowly narrowed into slits. She met Kisame's eyes, "Only I…..hold the authority over myself." She yanked it from her back with a grunt as blood splashed to the floor. Something slashed at him skimming his cheek and slashing his shoulder. The tip of a scythe stuck in his shoulder and he slowly looked at her with a death glare. The kusari gama's (Chain sickel) chain sat in her hand as she yanked with an expert hand and the blade flew back which she caught.

"….well well onna." He replied in a cool dark tone, "You just upped my interest in you, and wounded me, what a combination in unfortunate things for you to do." She didn't let her new aura fall as she murmured, "I was unfortunate since the day I sat next to you at the Sake booth." He chuckled and appeared in front of her murmuring, "Déjà vu." His fist collided hard with her head and she stood still for a moment. Her eyes shut and she fell into him. He smirked down at her, oh, this would please his boss. It was this little event that would more than likely save her life. He watched the chain of the kusari gama snake it's way from her arm and slithered snake like up her back. He lifted up her shirt to see the chain entering the hole in her back and the scythe followed. The wound healed and the form of the scythe and chain under the skin slowly melted away back to a flat unscarred back.

He smirked, her survival rate in the Akatsuki's care had indeed just heightened, this was what his boss wanted, _"We only have knowledge of her cop records, but rumors have it that she's much more…dangerous than others. If this is proven. Then she is not to be harmed by ANY CIRCUMSTANCES."_

_"And how do you propose I do that?" _Kisame's voice echoed through his own head. _"Make her prove it I mean?"_

_"By any means necessary…."_

He glanced down at her once again and smirked placing her on the bed, he covered her up and exited the room. Anoshi looked up at him and stated, "Can I help you?"

"Yes… please make sure my fiancé is clean when I return. I will have clothes for her. And can you….bandage my shoulder for me." Anoshi eagerly obliged and he left with a small smirk when she was done. He might not be able to hurt her any more, but he could sure as hell find other ways of revenge.

"I love clothes shopping for abductees." He stated with a pervert's grin.


	6. Chapter 6

I own what I own, also, thank you Grahamsmoon, I laughed my ass off after reading your review. And ohhh well Kelevra san. Also wanna thank Rose Wrym for reading this as well as Neko chan. Also for reviewing, thanks, and I'll try Rose san.

Chapter 6

Kisame stood outside a lingerie store eyeing a particular collar with slight interest. She was much like a dog now that he thought about it. He gripped his chin thoughtfully and eyed the other outfits in the window, Kakuzu would attempt to kill him, it would more than likely be a waste of money as well. He sighed and entered, there was one down fall to shopping for a girl, underwear and bras. He only knew of her needed sizes because of the fact he was the one who took her clothing when they first left. Though this could be fun if he played his cards right.

He noticed the several shocked looks of disgust many women were giving him and he glanced at them stating using his and the girl's cover, "What! I'm ENGAGED!" One of the women snickered stating, "Well now there's a ladies man, he's better than my own, I can't even get him to shop for himself let alone me." Many other women joined in laughing and Kisame stared before nodding and walking over to the underwear rack. He listened as the women chatted mildly wondering why he felt oddly uncomfortable. He reached up spotting a pair HE liked and took them off the shelf. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers. _Lace? Hmmm. _He checked the size nodding and placed them in his left hand while moving to the bras and grabbed a B24 cup black lace one as well. A small smirk on his face as he looked around once again. A particular shirt caught his eye.

He walked over eyeing it, it was blood red with a black dragon on the front. It was tied up the back with a criss-crossed shoe lace design. He crossed his arms, the sleeves were fish net and from mid stomach down it was too, he cocked his head, _Well well…those laces might keep her from going for her little ace._ He looked at the price and winced, he'd have to hunt more, but he could deal with that. He didn't like staying in hotels as much, the enclosed spaces made it difficult to fight. He found the correct size and then stopped realizing something.

Neither of them had actually eaten for six days. Her maybe more but as a shinobi he could go longer with out food. He sighed, "Damn it." He glanced over at the bottoms section and noticed a standard pair on ninja pants. He chuckled, civilians playing ninja in sex. He shook his head grinning. _Civilians… _He glanced at the red skirt with slits up both sides so it looked like an elongated loin cloth on both sides. He liked the black lining and smirked. Grabbing it he grabbed the pair of matching short shorts and stared before shaking his head, a pair of spandex knee long shorts would do.

He glanced here and there for other things that caught his interest and his eyes landed on a pair of six inch platforms. Those would raise her up to his level. He frowned and shook his head, psychologically the height of someone can affect them. To him she was kind of scrawny. And to her he towered over her. Thus making her feel small. He sighed and glanced at them again regretfully and turning away. He'd just get her a pair of standard ninja sandals, they were more built for traveling as it was.

Another thing caught his eyes, a pair of black fingerless gloves. He walked over and stared down at them when a woman stated, "Those are useful for every day use ya know. My sister has a pair, she never takes them off." She went back to shopping and he eyed them picking one up. They were made of leather and were sturdy and durable. He put those with the other clothing he was to purchase after setting it on his hand and making sure they were the right size.

Walking to cashier the woman was quick in pricing it all up and he grudgingly paid it grumbling under his breath. He glanced to the side and spotted an outfit that cracked his face into a grin, "Excuse me… but how much is that?" He asked her pointing to the lone dress in the corner. The cashier glanced at it and smiled stating, "it's the cheapest thing here, the costumes been done so many times over it's not even funny, hell, you take it off our hands I'll throw in a pair of panties and a pair of knee high heels AND a cartoon convict outfit, we've been trying to get rid of it for ages but no one seems interested in it any more."

"I'm a traditional type of man miss; I'll take you up on that deal." He replied simply with a smirk. She nodded and whistled, a group of women soon had the outfit along with the convict outfit which included the striped hat and extremely short like right below ass dress. The panties were white and the high heels were black. He chuckled as they added a feather duster in as well, he paid the extremely cheap fee compared to the rest of the clothing and exited with the brown paper bag rolled up at the top. He stopped outside a sports store and entered immediately grabbing a pair of black spandex shorts and leaving with out pay. He'd wasted enough money as it was!

Mako's eyes snapped open and she stared confused, she looked to the side to see Anoshi smiling at her with a sponge. She winced at the brightness of the fluorescent lights. Her head was pounding and she was…. Cold… Her eyes snapped open and she looked down blushing, she was bare. Completely! She looked like she just came out of a friggen bikini wax! She looked at Anoshi, her look demanding an explanation immediately She was given none and was continued to be washed. About 20 minutes later she got outta the tub with some help from Anoshi and put into a paper hospital dress.

"Do I have to wear this?" She asked quietly staring down at it with great distaste. Anoshi smiled and stated, "Your shirt and underwear were to blood drenched it'd leave stains and would cause way too many looks." She sighed and was led to a fresh bed, "You rest here Ishiro kun." She slowly nodded and Anoshi left. She slipped under the covers and glanced at the white room, it was so dull… She shut her eyes and curled up into a ball, maybe when she woke up…. She wouldn't have a headache any more.

Kisame entered the clinic some what satisfied with what she would be wearing for the next five months and three weeks. But for her to have gotten in this much trouble in a total of six days, _I really don't want to think about it!_ He growled in his head. He came to her room to see it was empty and blinked. He exited it and hurriedly walked down the hall till he spotted Anoshi exiting a room. "Oi!" She looked at him and smiled putting a finger to her lips and stating, "Ishiro kun's fallen asleep again." She turned and walked off, he walked into the room shutting the door behind him to find his abductee curled into a ball under the bed cover and clutching the pillow while laying on her side with her fisted hand.

He stared for a moment and sighed setting the bag down and sitting on the side of the bed staring down at her. He removed Samehada leaning it against the wall and frowned laying back staring at the ceiling. He was curious needless to say, she had a quicker recovery time than he thought, and the kusari gama that she produced from her back was also something interesting too, and the fact she used it as though she was a complete natural…that was proving the rumors. She was not like normal cops.

_She's better. Better and much more dangerous. _He grunted running a hand through her no knotted hair. He frowned, eventually that long brown hair would get in the way. He pulled a kunai out staring at it silently. It flashed from the angle the light hitting the metal and spun it in his hand before grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling it gently to full length. He was about to begin when her eyes snapped open and her foot collided hard with his jaw knocking him off the bed and letting go of her hair. He blinked staring at the ceiling for a moment and then at her, he had let his guard down. And she had one hell of a kick. Her wincing gave away it was rather painful to deliver it though.

"…." They stared at each other and he got up slowly murmuring, "You're getting a hair cut."

"…" She slowly backed away from him and then murmured, "Then let me c-cut it." He stopped and frowned then growled, "You really think I'd let you use a kunai again?" She blinked and frowned then slowly nodded stating, "I won't try any-anything this time." He studied her for a moment and flipped it in his hand holding the flat of the blade and nodding. She approached him cautiously and took it from him, it was a kunai sharper than others, she'd have to be careful. She moved to the sink and mirror and stared for a moment. She wet her right hand and brought it over her right eye shutting it and wiping the water on it. A small light peach vertical line appeared starting from her eyebrow and ending under her eyelid. A scar. She looked at her hair with a frown then sighed, _Mori, Malo, forgive me, for I am going to kill what you persuaded me to grow._ She slashed her hair in a single move of her arm and watched it fall, it went to her shoulder blades.

Kisame watched her silently leaning against the wall as she made sure each strand was in place and her hair was even, she liked to be well groomed it appeared. She stopped with a stoic face and stared at the kunai. He tensed immediately, she wasn't going to try anything funny was she? _Seppuku.. _She whispered. She glanced at her wrist and then stopped, _What am I thinking?! _She spun it in her hand and held it out for Kisame. He stared contemplating and murmured, "You bring it to me."

She stared up at him silently and in response shot it so it landed with in arms reach in the wall. He glared at her while reaching over not taking his eyes off her and yanking it out of the wall. They stared at each other sizing another up before he scoffed and pointed at the bag growling, "Bring that to me, you throw it and you regret it." She was silently contemplating what he said and frowned. What would he do this time? She moved to throw it but her bandaged wrist panged and she froze before switching hands and he started tensing. She sighed and handed it to him muttering angrily under her breath. He chuckled and put a hand on her head making her stop. He glanced at the paper dress and scoffed.

He pointed to the bed, "Park it." She walked and came near the bed silently, he glanced at her butt and walked in four easy strides behind her placing his hand on her left butt cheek and then smacked it for good measure. Her hands immediately came over it and she stopped stiffening. He chuckled kneeing her softly in the ass murmuring, "Move." She quickly walked to the bed turning around and planting her ass firmly on the mattress. He opened the bag and grabbed the red outfit throwing it to her. She stared up at him and then broke eye contact, "Um….can you….uh.." She gulped and blushed lightly, "Can you…t-turn around?" He cocked his head to the side and stated, "Now why would I do that?" He walked forward placing his hands on both side of her and leaning down so they were eye level.

"We have a cover to keep." He added before leaning forward and brushing his lips over hers before kissing her aggressively making her tense up and freezing shocked. He smirked against her lips and brought his hand up into her hair yanking her head back making her gasp and he let his tongue enter her mouth tasting every sweet crevice. He heard foot steps and blinked slightly surprised when she kissed him back. He looked to the side to see Anoshi standing there staring wide eyed and shocked. Then backed away shutting the door stating, "I'm sorry!" And he listened to her foot steps fade when she broke away and her hand came and slapped him.

They were both silent before he began to shake and stood up straight throwing his head back he roared with laughter. She stared up at him wide eyed and flushed with anger and clenched her teeth balling her hands into fists. She shot up and swung at him, "YOU BASTARD!" She swung at him and he caught her hand and wrapped an arm around her torso making her freeze as he held it above her head and kept a stoic face as he held her in this position with her slightly off balance and leaning into his arm. He chuckled lightly and murmured, "If I'm correct you KISSED me BACK." She glared and murmured, "That's o-only because we….we were being wat-watched." He grinned and stated, "Ahh if only we weren't walked in on…" Her eyes widened and her breathing began to pick up and he pulled her up against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she began to struggle against him.

Almost like an animal her struggling increased. He found himself getting a hard on as her knees unintentionally rubbed against him. He buried his head into her shoulder and held fast placing his knee in between her legs so her knees rubbed against the sides of his legs. She needed to stop being afraid. She whimpered struggling still. Her hands landed on his shoulders and she actually tried to push herself away from him like a cat did it's owner when it didn't want to be held. He chuckled lightly as he stared at her futile attempts, waiting for her to calm down.

She wanted him to let go of her, IMMEDIATELY. She didn't want to be close to him, she didn't want to be near him, she didn't even want to be able to smell that musky male scent on him! She wanted out of his grasp! _Let me go! Let me go now! Let me go Kisame! _She gritted her teeth and unintentionally raked her nails down his back making him groan and his muscles rippled under them. How can one woman cause so many thoughts of doing so many things?

RIP.

The two of them froze and Kisame stared as he got a nice full view of her chest. He didn't give a damn right now if she wanted him to let go, he was in a happy place as he rested his head in between them and inhaled happily. She stopped moving completely and began trembling. The door opened and a nurse that had a tray of food in her hands stared and dropped the tray. "……excuse me." She stated leaving with a blush on her face.

Kisame turned his head still laying them against her bosom staring at the now open door. He growled annoyed, he didn't want to move his head, but he couldn't have that door open. He sighed setting her down and walking over shutting the door. He whipped around on his heel and she covered her chest backing away. He stalked forward grabbing her around the waist and heard footsteps approaching. He growled glancing at the door and grabbed the chair to the side with his other hand and kicked it under the handle. He gripped the paper dress under the collar and she whispered, "Kisame p-please s-s-stop!" He stared silently down at her. She was staring at him wide eyed. He was silent regarding her for moment before moving his hand away from the collar as a thought came to his head and murmuring, "let's make a deal."

She nodded and he chuckled stating, "If you behave, I won't do anything." Meaning no running, at all. You act like my fiancé in public and you do as I say." He crossed his arms keeping a hand on her hip as he fought to keep from looking down at her chest. "But if you do not behave.." He grinned, "then neither will I." He smirked, "Deal?" She nodded frantically and he let go of her chuckling and stating, "I knew you were smart." She didn't waste time darting by him and quickly putting the clothes on. He watched her grab the cloak and yank it on frantically buttoning it up hiding everything from view. It was a shame really.

_She's even yanked the hood up, c'mon onna, at least give me something to look at._ He grumbled then scoffed as she put the sandals on. The door opened and Dr. Brandin came in staring at the two and stated, "Good, I didn't walk in on anything." Kisame coughed lightly into his hand and she blushed looking away. He chuckled, _Ah young…wait how old is he? Ahhh never mind. _"Now…. Ishiro kun." She looked at him, part of her hood was blocking her left eye, "You'll be happy to know, you are NOT pregnant." She slowly gained a relieved look and flopped back onto the bed. Kisame stop tensing as well, he wasn't really worried about that, but her being pregnant would have made her LOADS more emotional. And he didn't need that.

"That it?" She asked glancing at Dr. Brandin who nodded and stated, "make sure to take the pain killers or you'll be in so much pain, it will be almost impossible to walk. And don't have sex for at least a few weeks, it won't help the healing process." He left with that. She turned onto her side staying on the bed staring at the wall with a burning blush on her face, extremely happy the cloak hid it. Kisame who had also stiffened somewhat at the comment blinked and slowly looked at her. He sighed and stated, "They said they wanted you to stay for another day."

"I know." She murmured. He walked beside the bed and sat down before kicking his shoes off and laying back and glancing, the door was open. He sighed wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her up onto his chest and spreading his legs so her own could lay in between them. He grabbed her arms easily and pulled them up around his neck tilting his head against hers and pushing it into his neck and cloak resting his arms on her sides and interlacing his fingers resting them on the back of her waist. He felt a tremor of shivers start to come down and they were quickly subdued by their owner. He glanced in the corner of his eyes at her and chuckled.

She was oddly comfortable despite her fears. Silently she nuzzled into his cloak finding another odd comfort in it. She was becoming drowsy as well. Her brother used to tell her when one is immensely comfortable, they started to drift. She frowned into his neck, was she comfortable? She shut her eyes, drifting…..

_"Gaki….oi Gaki…….GAKI." Her eyes snapped open and she stared in front of her, torches were lit in the huge stone room and in front of her a man with long brown hair in a pony tail and blue eyes stared at her. He wore a leather brown vest and a pair of patched up khaki's. She grinned, "Good morning aniki."_

_"Ahhh, it is good to see you awake runt san. With the bug going around I was afraid you would not wake up." He stated smiling. He offered his hand which she took immediately, he lifted her up into his arms grinning stating, "You're 13 today gaki, you know what that means?"_

_"That the king will see me as an adult?" She asked smiling. He chuckled and nodded stating, "Hai, hai, but you now also get to go on raids with the other adults now." She grinned at him and stated, "So I won't be called runt any more?" He nodded stating, "hai, you will not be known as the name of runt any more. He will give you your name." She let out a 'ha!' He chuckled and stated, "And an outfit, you will no longer be in these rags!" He set her down and the two siblings walked side by side down the torch lit halls till they reached two huge majestic doors with dragons on them. _

'_Runt' looked at the dragons and then looked at the tattoo on the inside of her leg, "Ummm Aniki." He looked down at her and she looked up at him stating, "Why does my tattoo match the king's door?" He got a very stoic face and murmured, "…because you do." He opened the door and stated, "You're gonna have to go in alone." She slowly nodded and entered. A foreboding feeling coming about her. She glanced up and around her. Rich silk tapestries hung every where, all lining a path to a throne where a man with long black hair and orange eyes sat. He wore a long robe with two black dragons going up it and were on a crimson background. She stopped in front of the throne, 20 feet in front of it, and kneeled bowing her head. He chuckled and got up stating, "Ahhh, you have turned 13. Congrats runt." She stared up at him from under her bangs and he stated, "And I have thought of the perfect name, Ishiro, Mako."_

"_Ishiro….Mako?" She repeated, the words sounding so foreign on her tongue, "But that's…"_

"_A harem name, so pretty isn't it?" He stated striding to her and gripping her chin. "You will still go out and bring back loot, but you will spend your nights with the rest of my harem and myself." He brushed his lips against hers, "It is a fate many would fight for."_

"_But I've trained to be a thief!" She stated standing up, "I've not been born to be a slut of yours! I've been trained to loot!" His hand came and back handed her. She fell to the ground and froze staring up at him. He grabbed her by the scruff of her rags and stated, "So! You Think You're To Good For Me?!" She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she said, "No! No!" He threw her the floor placing a boot on her back and began undoing his belt._

"_Let me go…" She whispered, she could feel her kusari gama starting to form in her back, "Let me go King sama." He yanked his penis out of his pants and held it still stroking it lazily as it slowly began to become fully erect. He let his foot off her and she began to stand up. He grabbed her by the back of her hair and as she opened her mouth to scream pumped his dick into her mouth making her freeze in mid scream. He grinned down and stated, "Suck it." He tightened his grip and she slowly closed her lips on it softly sucking it. He groaned running his hand through her unkempt hair, "That's a good girl." While he shut his eyes her hand began to drift under her rags._

_It was calling her name, her actual name, it never said her actual name. She couldn't understand what it was saying exactly, but she knew it was saying her actual name. She rested her hand on the skin and began digging her nails into it around the handle of the blade. He shoved her head so her lips slid farther down his shaft. She whimpered softly sucking it still and moved her head back and slowly forward again. He groaned in pleasure and threw his head back. Her nails broke through the skin and she yanked the blade from under her rags and ignored the warm sticky blood that was flowing down her back._

_She slammed the blade down cleanly cutting his dick off making him freeze. They were both silent as she let it drop from her mouth and back away. There were many times she had used the kusari gama to cause death on people, but never had it been like this. When she used it before it was during raids and it was to get away, she never actually used it for her own safety._

_The pain hit him and he let out a scream as blood now squirted out of where his appendage used to be. She looked around panicked and didn't notice her hands were already making the blade spin above her head as the rest of the chain shot from her back into her awaiting hand. She shot it at him and his head flew off as she yanked it back catching it. She stared silently and covered her mouth._

_She killed the thief king._

_She, Ishiro, Mako, 13 year old runt of the clan, had KILLED and CASTRATED the THIEF KING, their LEADER! She looked around panicked and the door shot open. Her brother stood with a child in his arms. He ran over to her and set the child down stating, "Take Malo and leave." She stared wide eyed._

"_W-what?" She asked. He pointed and snarled, "LEAVE MAKO! YOU HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!"_

"_B-But why?" She asked. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her stating, "MAKO THEY WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE NOW! LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She stood staring up and then stated, "B-But…" He pushed her towards the door hard as she grabbed Malo's hand shouting, "LEAVE NOW! DON'T LOOK BACK MAKO! DON'T LOOK BACK AND DON'T COME BACK! GET MALO AND YOURSELF OUT OF HERE NOW! NEITHER OF YOU! NEVER COME BACK!"_

_She stared as he shouted, "LEAVE! GO! **NOW!"** She turned picking up Malo and ran out of the back exit behind the king's throne into the woods. She kept running till she hit the road and tripped. Malo looked at her stating, "Nee chan…. Where we going?"_

"…_." She got up slowly and picked Malo up stating, "I….Some where Malo, we're going some where nice, and we're never going back." She felt the kusari gama go back into her back and winced at her skin healed slowly. Covered in blood, three year old in her arms, and an afraid look, she walked…._

She was yanked back to reality as Kisame rolled over in his sleep onto his side dragging her with him. He had his head buried into her shoulder and his leg was resting on top hers. She laid there dumb struck and staring before a small blush began to form on her face. She was confused, was he faking and just going to hurt her AGAIN? Or was he really asleep? She looked over at his face and stared, he was asleep. She frowned and placed her hands on his shoulder trying to pull herself out but his grip tightened painfully and she hissed silently. She relaxed and slowly he did as well.

_Is he so trained to know what is going on around him even in sleep? _She questioned staring silently up at him. She frowned and managed to turn herself with her back against his front. She crossed her arms over top of his and stared silently ahead of her. _Get comfortable. _Her conscious stated, she shut her eyes and they snapped open as his head buried into her shoulder. She slowly stiffened as he inhaled and grumbled something, his breath brushed against her neck and shoulder and she felt her face heat up as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

_Why do people act so different in their sleep rather than when they're awake? _She asked, her hands unintentionally curled into fists waking up the shark man who blinked, _why are they much gentler in the dream world than in the real world?_

Another thought, one that had it'self buried in her mind for sometime, made it's self known.

_Why did this happen to me?_


	7. Chapter 7

I own what I own, thank you to Neko chan and Kelevra san for reviewing last chapter.

Chapter 7

Mako's POV:

_Where are we going now? _I questioned as I followed Kisame. We were apparently in a hurry to get there, when I asked Kisame he said, "To get rid of you." Uh oh, that didn't sound good for me. I lagged about three feet behind him as he walked in strides, damn bastard and his long legs. Why did he have to be in such a hurry? Couldn't we just walk instead of stride or in my case, walk really fast? I sighed and then sucked it up seeing as it was a waste of breath.

He seemed to notice my lagging and glared over his shoulder at me snapping, "Hurry up damn it!" I cringed and nodded jogging so I was beside him. I really was curious to know where he was taking us, but also how he was gonna get rid of me. Not by death, he would have done that earlier this morning when some old man… that looked familiar…. Shit. Gave him a scroll. Thus making us leave the hospital early and giving me my back pack and pain killers. And to my pleasure, another pair of underwear. I only had one pair since…. Yeah.

I sighed looking at the ground, why didn't I get up like I would back in the old days, track those pigs down, and slaughter them like the dogs they are? Why didn't I just get up and do that instead of going to find the big, blue, horrid monster that if it hadn't been for him, none of this would have happened in the first place? I glared at the ground.

_I hate him. _I hissed silently, _Fuck being afraid, I hate him._ I glanced up at the sky silently, someone up there must really not like me. That or I had the worst luck in the world.

"Oi! Hurry up onna!" He snapped again. I looked ahead of me, I had fallen that far behind? Looking down at my feet which I noticed had stopped moving I puffed out my cheeks and exhaled walking again behind him at my own pace. Well that didn't seem to cut it because he stopped waiting till I was beside him before grabbing my arm making me wince and walking at his pace once again. I sighed as he drug me with him and muttered, "Kisame, that hurts."

"I don't care." He replied simply. I looked away from him and sighed depressively as my arm slowly went numb. It was gonna cause a bigger bruise than the one already there. I glanced at him slightly and he didn't even acknowledge it. I couldn't help but look away again muttering, "You really wanna get rid of me huh?"

"Hn.." He stopped and slowly glared at me stating, "What? Sad that I'm leaving you in someone else's care?"

_Don't let him get to you. _My conscious grunted simply, I glanced at him and shuddered at that glare before snapping my eyes open and sending my own pathetic interpretation of a glare stating, "No, more like sad I won't get to fantasize over your dead body any more."

"…." We were both silent and he shrugged stating, "Oh well." And kept walking. "You'll get over it." I was about to follow when I felt a dizzy spell hit me. I the realized something. I hadn't eaten for a week. I fell to my knees and felt a cold spell rush over me. "Oi! Onn……" I heard him tread back and lean down beside me as hunger pains set in. I winced putting a hand to my stomach and growling, "I haven't eaten for a week…"

"Hn…" I took that for a 'neither have I.' And froze as I heard his stomach growl. An awkward silence came over both of us and I slowly got to my feet ignoring the dizzy spell. He sighed and grabbed my shoulder muttering, "Let's go find something to eat." I followed stumbling now and then and lo-be-hold, we made it to a small rest stop that had a small restaurant. Walking in he muttered, "Nothing expensive." Sitting down my hands picked up the menu and I looked at it for about 20 seconds before knowing what I wanted. I put it down shutting it and sat back waiting. He glanced at me as I looked back at him waiting.

He was staring now. I blinked and gave a questioning look, he shook his head muttering under his breath. A woman came up and grinned at us stating, "Can I get you two anything?" Kisame grunted in reply, "Dango please." She nodded and turned to me, I murmured, "Plain Ramen please." She nodded and stated, "Anything to drink?"

"Water." Kisame ordered, "For both of us." I blinked and watched her walk off and I looked at the table blanking out as my old nemesis 'Mind set' kicked in trying to figure out how Kisame was going to get rid of me.

_He's not gonna kill me, other wise he would have done so a while ago…. _I stated, my conscious then replied, _He doesn't work alone you know. _I blinked and responded, _That's right…. He works with other people too…. Other Akatsuki clan members. So… if his mission was to kidnap me…. Then…. Hn… I'm lost._ My conscious mentally smacked me stating, _Baka, he's handing you over to another member. _I was silent and then asked Kisame, "Did your leader give you another mission?"

"That took you a while." He replied simply leaning back staring at me half lidded. I blinked and looked up at him, "hai, he has… and he's given this one to a different pair."

"Pair?" I questioned blinking. He chuckled and leaned forward stating, "You'll see." I frowned, 'you'll see' had never been the word pair of the year for me. It always meant bad things for me.

The waitress came back with the food and I was quick to break my chop sticks apart then stopped. I stared down at the ramen silently looking around the rim of the bowl for anything that might have been left by poison or any color changes on the top for it. Old instincts, glancing from my bowl I noticed Kisame was sniffing his dango before taking a bite of it. It seemed I was not the only one trained to check for poison before eating. I took a bite of my ramen and froze before immediately tasting it in my mouth. I took another bite and kept eating quietly and normally, I was hungry. Before I knew it I was done and staring at my empty bowl sadly.

I heard Kisame chuckle softly and looked up as he finished off his dango. I grabbed my glass of water and stared at it silently as well checking it before taking a gulp and sitting back silently letting myself relax while I got the chance. I shut my eyes for a moment and he grunted, "What are you planning onna? You haven't been this quiet since the storm." My eyes opened and I looked at him silently and away muttering, "I'm not planning anything….just relaxing." He gave me an unconvinced look and I frowned leaning farther into my seat trying to remain calm. It was working for right now.

I sighed as we got up and left not paying. We headed back down the path and with the little food in my stomach I felt rather full. It had always been like that… I glanced up at the sky and grimaced yanking my hood up. He glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, I pointed up making him look as well and scowl. "…Shit." He hissed glaring silently staring at the on coming storm. I was silent for a moment and chuckled lightly. He glanced at me and I grinned under my cloak and he glared at me, "What are you laughing at onna?" I was silent for a moment and my grin widened before I laughed harder, I fell onto my ass and sat there laughing stating, "M-My l-luck SUCKS!" I covered my mouth trying to stop it but I couldn't help it. My hand fell from my mouth and I shook my head clutching my stomach, "D-damn i-it…. It h-hurts! Hahahaha!"

My hand came up wiping away the tears of laughter and my laughter slowly reduced down into a giggle fit. He had taken his blade off his back and was leaning against it watching me as I sat there like the pathetic fool I am giggling at my luck, giggling at my misfortune, and giggling at all the shit's that's happened. Trying to giggle and laugh the pain away. Realization had set in, I was not going to escape, there was no hope for me, and it was time for me to accept that fate.

_"NEE CHAN DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! WE'VE COME THIS FAR! DON'T STOP WALKING! GET UP NEE CHAN! GET UP! GET UP! PLEASE NEE CHAN! NEE CHAN PLEASE GET UP! NII SAN NEVER GAVE UP NOR SHOULD YOU!** GET UP!**" _I felt the laughter die down immediately and sat there frozen. What was I doing? Why was I sitting here on the ground? I was under oath. I was under a blood promise. I Had Sworn To My Little Sister To NEVER Give Up!

"I'LL BE DAMNED IF I ACCEPT MY FATE!" I shouted to the sky angrily. I didn't realize that I had stood up and clenched my hands into fists. I shut my eyes and slowly opened them glaring at Kisame angrily. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up stating, "Who could you possibly be talking to?" I felt my old spark back and slowly felt an a group of emotions fill my veins. Hate, anger, frustration, and most of all, blood lust. I fell into a familiar stance and charged at him. He looked down and I watched a glare come to his eyes.

_Not This Time Fuck Face! _I only increased my speed dodging around his blade and swinging at him. He ducked letting his blade fall to the side and I used my hand to launch my foot into his jaw sending him back a few steps and shaking his head. I reached back for my kusari gama and he charged at me. I stood dumb struck for a moment and then spun out of the way. He skidded to a halt three feet from me and we stared silently at each other. He raised an eyebrow and noticed my hand. He grinned stating, "Those laces will prevent you from drawing it."

"What laces?" I asked calmly as my hands fumbled nimbly with the ties. Old thief lock picking skills undoing them. My eyes narrowing into slits. I was about to draw it when a hand came smacking me hard in the back of the head into the ground and someone sat on my back holding my hands above my head and a boot firmly on the back of it making me eat dirt.

"Kisame san… what's with the piss poor fighting?" The man on top of me stated.

Reg POV:

Two men looked at Kisame, one with a sneer on his face, silver hair, and blue eyes, a three bladed scythe in hand. Another with an unseen face, a white hat, and a pink haired girl unconscious on his shoulder. Kisame glared silently down at the man sitting on Mako's back stating, "She is not a shinobi Hidan san. Why should I fight the wench like one?" The man named Hidan chuckled and stated, "Point taken." He removed his foot from her head and wrapped his hair into her hair yanking her face up, "Wow…. you're still awake." Her eyes slowly drifted from in front of her to him and she glared. He grinned, "What's with the piss ass look? I only tapped you."

Kisame chuckled walking over and bent down stating, "Wouldn't you hate to see it when he actually hit you?" She slowly looked at him and a snarl came to his face. He stood up grinning and looked over at the other man, "Is that my trade of Kakuzu san?"

"Hai, Haruno, Sakura, Tsunade's student. Bait for the Kyuubi." He replied nodding. Kisame chuckled stating, "Finally…a challenge." He took the kunoichi bridal style and glanced down at Mako who wasn't making eye contact but growling lowly. He grinned at Hidan and then at Kakuzu stating, "Make sure her laces are always tied unless bathing in which case, be armed." He turned grabbing Samehada and putting it on his back before pulling the kunoichi to his chest and taking off in a blur.

Mako blinked silently and looked over her shoulder silently as the two stayed silent. Each group trying to size up the individuals. Though they looked human, and from her sense of smell, smelt human, they were probably much more uncivilized than Kisame. Or were less mannered. Her hands clenched into fists as she looked back ahead and the one called Hidan took notice chuckling slightly. "Hey onna." She blinked, "Time for bed." His fist collided hard with the side of her head and she stared ahead for a moment before blinking and shaking her head. _Ow. _She grunted in her head, _Wow… compared to Kisame's punches…. That was light. _Her conscious stated.

"You're no fun." He grunted tightening his grip on her hair, she blinked and winced growling, "That hurts fuck face." He blinked and chuckled lightly stating, "That was rude…" His hand tightened around her wrist making her let out a yelp, "I hate rude people."

"S-sorry." She murmured softly. He stopped regarding her for a moment and scoffed stating, "All bark and no bite onna? What happened to that title of 'big dog'? A liar too, I can't stand liars…" She squirmed in his grip and hissed, "I'm sorry, I didn't say for what!" He blinked slightly and sneered, "True… so does that make you liar, or just an assumed liar, or are you innocent?"

"Hehe, not any more Hidan san." The one called Kakuzu stated, amusement evident in his voice.

"No one is innocent…" Hidan grunted releasing her hair and getting up grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet. He grabbed her around the waist and held his arm back moving his foot behind hers making her fall backwards into it and off balance. They stood there for a moment and he grinned slightly looking at her and grabbing her chin making her look him in the eye. His hand smoothly moved under her shirt and gripped her right breast running his thumb over its' nipple.

"YOU JERK!" She shouted attempting to slap him, he grabbed her wrist with the same hand and grinned pressing his cheek against it. He glanced over at Kakuzu stating, "It seems just because she is not physically innocent does not mean mentally she isn't…." He stared back at her and then smirked, "I know it's catholic to try and purify liars this way, but hey… desperate times call for desperate –" he was cut off by Kakuzu stating, "Men." He stopped and slowly glared at Kakuzu. The faceless nin appeared beside her yanking her from Hidan stating, "Stick with the mission."

She winced slightly at the faceless nins grips and he glanced down at her silently changing his grip from tight to firm. He had been gripping a bruised part of her arm. He glanced back at Hidan and stated, "And plus, isn't it against your religion to have sex?" Hidan was silent and then grinned stating, "Yes, but not to purify." Kakuzu pulled her behind him stating, "Control yourself."

"I am." He replied with a smirk, "If I was out of control neither of our cloaks would be black now would they?" She kept herself from trembling and was silent listening, "nor would they be on."

"…that may be." Kakuzu stated, "But we are under regulation. Are you sure you can even do that or would you have to pray for it, to excuse the pun, cum to you?" Hidan glared and hissed, "You move aside and we'll find out."

"Heh, I don't think I'd give this girl the torture of waiting hours for you to pray for it, even I am not that cruel." He stated chuckling.

_Don't let him! Ooooh Kami don't even let him near me! _Mako's mind cried out as she stood slightly dazed behind Kakuzu. She moved closer to Kakuzu who only glanced over his shoulder in a slight curious look and back at Hidan stating, "I don't think she likes you as it is."

_Like him!? He's worse than Miko! _Her conscious shouted. She yanked her hood up securely seeing as Hidan had yanked it back earlier when he made her kiss the dirt. Kakuzu heard this and looked over his shoulder again raising an eyebrow and looking at Hidan stating, "I don't think you even stand a chance."

Hidan walked around him staring down at her and stated, "It's not like she'd cut off my dick or nothing." He smirked and stated, "But perhaps that's best left to the imagination." Her eyes flashed under her hood and she moved so she was separated by Kakuzu from Hidan.

"Smart onna as well it seems." Kakuzu grunted simply.

Hidan sneered stating, "Perhaps…but that too must be left to the imagination." She fumbled with her partially undone laces and raced towards him tackling him around the waist with her kusari gama out and against his throat as she sat on his chest. They were both silent till Kakuzu laughed. She felt the blood going down her back but ignored it as she glared at him under her hood.

"Slit his throat, please, just get it over with, see what happens." Kakuzu teased grinning at her under his mask. Hidan acted scared staring down at the blade as Kakuzu continued, "Come on… slit his throat then you don't have to worry about him any more." She stayed silent keeping her blade tight against his throat with the chain in her hand as her feet stayed on his wrists keeping him pinned.

_Do it. You've done it so many times! Just do it! _Her conscious shouted egging her on, _Just slit the fuckers throat! _She gritted her teeth frustrated replying, _But…but…it doesn't feel right….. _Her conscious then shouted, _Who Gives A Flying Fuck! Do IT! _

"What onna! Are you waiting for an invitation?" Kakuzu asked amused. _She's hesitating. That's not good. One may have the weapon, but if that one doesn't use it, what's the point in having it? _He stated inside his head. He stared at her back, "What, you scared to? If you don't I will!" Hidan's gaze shot to him acting twice as confused. Kakuzu rolled his eyes stating, "We don't have all day onna! Do it or I will. Kami, just get it over with."

_He's right you know, just get it over with! We don't have all day Mako, JUST KILL HIM! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! _Her conscious stated with an amused chuckle.

He smiled inwardly, _I'm serious, if she doesn't I will. Hidan's being a pain in the ass as it is._ She was silent and became more aware of the blood going down her back and her surroundings. She slammed the scythe head down beside Hidan's head silently thinking, _I know I can do it! But why won't I let myself? There's something….something about this man…his own partner would kill him… no….no something's not right…. Now that I think of it…this man…. He smells of scarred flesh….yet I see none….no…something is wrong. _

Kakuzu grinned under his mask again and looked at Hidan amused, _So part of her knows it's a trick, well well, I guess there's a first time for everything. _He walked over grabbing her by the back of the cloak and yanking her off stating, "Play time's over onna." He was slightly surprised to see the kusari gama follow it's wielder and shoot up the cloak, moving it to the side he watched as it went back under her skin leaving an outer print of the blade surrounded by the chains and melt back into her body as the skin healed leaving it smooth and covered only in old scars, glancing over he noticed all blood that was spilt was now gone.

Hidan got up and grinned down at Mako stating, "So that's why Kisame san said make sure your laces are always tied." He chuckled, "You don't want to loose your top so you don't draw it when they're up." He scratched his chin thoughtfully and sneered, "I'll give you a C+ on effort but you fail at that piss poor performance." Kakuzu had already grabbed the strings and was quickly lacing them back up before tying it loosely, as long as she wasn't drawing it on them, he didn't really care.

Hidan chuckled and walked in three simple strides standing in front of her and stating, "I'm going to enjoy your company with us." She was silent and her foot lashed out at him and he stopped it with a bat of his hand making her go off balance and fall into Kakuzu who stood for a moment staring down at her and then glaring at Hidan.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed glaring. Hidan smirked stating, "Not my fault she fell into you." Kakuzu stepped back and to the side making her fall onto her back with an 'Oof!' and he glared at Hidan stating, "It's damn well you're fault!" Hidan grinned replying, "Perhaps, perhaps not, any ways she seems to like you better, no clue why." Mako picked herself up off the ground and began inching away as the two argued. Till Kakuzu's hand lashed out grabbing her by the hand stating, "Where are you going wench?"

"B-bathroom." She replied honestly. He looked at her for about two seconds then pointed at the tree to the side, "Go. You have four minutes." She nodded and high tailed it behind the tree. Hidan looked over at Kakuzu with a raised eyebrow and smirked stating, "You know you wanna jump her."

"I wait for invitation, I'm not that stupid." He grunted simply, _Even if the onna is a little… attractive._ He added silently, "What happened to not being a sinner?"

"It's a religious way of purifying liars!" He replied simply.

"You need to purify yourself then." He retorted. Hidan blinked thinking for a moment and then stated, "HEY!" Kakuzu let out a chuckle and stated to behind the tree, "Time's ticking onna." Silence. He frowned as did Hidan also looking at the tree. Kakuzu then grunted, "You go first, you can't die." Hidan scoffed and walked with a stride in his step beside the tree and was silent to see she wasn't there. He blinked and looked around before sighing. "The wench has ran off."

Kakuzu cursed under his breath, "Why couldn't you have just stood by the tree and waited?" Hidan glared at him stating, "You wouldn't have let me, and adultery with out permission is a sin." Kakuzu sighed and stated, "You go that way, I will go this way. If you find her… hn." He turned taking off. Hidan grinned rubbing his hands together. He turned taking off in the opposite direction.

She as quickly as her feet would carry her, she was using a different scenario for each step, one was she was chasing a deadly murderer, another was she was being chased by the cops when she was younger, a third was she was after a purse thief.

_Only with the first two scenario's I get a break! _She cried out in her head. Truth was she really had to go to the bathroom, but that only takes about half a minute if you force it, so she went on this as a spur of the moment. _A very deadly spur of the moment. _Her conscious stated, _If only we remembered the jumpy thingy we used to be able to do! The one we badgered that konoichi to teaching us!_ She heard something following and didn't look back staying at a full sprint. Thunder clashed over head, followed by lightening. She blinked absent mindedly wondering why the thunder came first.

Rain started to pour down and she continued to run not caring that her cloak was growing wet yet surprisingly not slowing her down. She was fucking determined. She felt something stick out and trip her making her fall face first. Her heart was pounding and her veins were filled with adrenalin. It felt like there was a weight on her chest. She pulled herself up and took off running again, the rain began pouring down harder. Did it not want her to get away? She glared gritting her teeth and forcing herself to push harder past her limits, her body reacting as it did when she was much younger.

She felt her feet dig deeper into the ground as her sprint turned into bounds and she managed to get a few feet with each lunge. She was getting much faster by the second, old ways coming into her brain slowly and teaching her all she knew, how to pick locks, how to pick pocket and get the empty wallet back with out being seen, routes, ways to find hiding spots, and more importantly, how to out run her pursuers. It was as though she were waking up from a very long dream.

Her cop instincts were quickly pushed aside by the new old instincts. She glanced at the tree branches, that's right, she could never get up there in the branches because she never acquired the balance for it. She was always on the ground going as fast as she could. She shut her eyes momentarily and they snapped open, determination concentrated fully on them and one thing going through her soaked head, _I have…to get….AWAY!_

She felt something wrap around her neck clothes lining her and sending her crashing to the ground as she breathed heavily staring up at the sky before shutting her eyes. She laid gasping for air and trying desperately to stay conscious, she hadn't ran like that for the past 13 years. Coughing she sat herself up hanging her head and covering her mouth with her soaked hands. Not wanting to look up to see who exactly caught her.

"Slow your breathing." Kakuzu's voice stated simply, there was a hint of anger in there though. Slowly she began to but busted out into a coughing fit. A soft 'thud' was heard and Hidan whistled, "Wow, you got pretty far." He bent down in front of her and grinned, "But not far enough." She glared at him breathing heavily still and he grinned, "Let's try this again… night night." Kakuzu's fist collided with her head hard and her eyes slowly shut before she fell backwards against his legs. Hidan glared up and stated, "I was gonna be the one to knock her out."

"You punch like a pussy." He replied bending down and grabbing her by the back of the cloak around the neck so she wouldn't be choking when she woke up and swung her over his back with his two fingers under the first lace. "Get over it." Hidan glared silently at him as Kakuzu turned and walked stating, "We should find shelter, last thing we need is to spend money on medication for a sick weak onna." Hidan sighed and pointed stating, "I found a cave over there." Kakuzu pulled Mako to him bridal style and took off onto the branches.

Swish swish………..


	8. Chapter 8

I own what I own, also, thank you Neko chan and Kelevra san for reviewing. And rest easy Rose san, Kisame will return… (Wicked grin) And see that Mako's changed a bit. He makes one more appearance in this chapter, then he takes a long break. I'm not gonna go deep into Kisame and Sakura, but I have plans for the both of them. As well as clear up some things about Mako.

Chapter 8

Mako's mind surfaced from the haze of sleep to feel something warm radiating towards her along with she was covered in something that had the scent of a male to it and she could hear voices in the back ground.

"It's been raining like this for a day and a half now, if we don't move soon we're gonna have to find a different bounty." It was Kakuzu's voice.

"And the wench has been out the whole time; how fucking hard did you hit her?" A voice growled, she searched for the name of the owner in her mind, it was Hidan speaking now.

"As hard as I needed to." Kakuzu replied. Mako's lips became a flat line as she listened pretending to be asleep. Judging from the way the voices were to her left, the back of her head was facing them. "Sadly it wasn't hard enough because she still screamed in her sleep."

"Yeah yeah, Zetsu san warned us of that." Hidan grunted looking at her back from across the fire. "Along with the weather thing. What the hell ISN'T wrong with this wench?.. besides her looks."

"Hidan, get your head outta your ass and stop thinking for your dick." Kakuzu stated blatantly, "we're not to touch her. Only Kisame is the one who got to do that."

"Fucking leader and his rules! So what is she can reveal us, had she been anyone else we would have killed her!" Hidan snapped, "So what's so special about her!"

"You don't pay attention to our missions do you?" He asked simply blinking at him, Hidan glared for a moment and sighed muttering, "I just don't see what's special about this damn woman."

"…Leader sama see's her as a threat." Kakuzu replied, "And as a threat, we must proceed with caution… she's not just a normal civilian. This is what catches leader sama's interest. She's a wild card that can be used for our final plans."

_Final plans? _Mako wondered slightly keeping her breathing steady and her body relaxed as she kept her eyelids lightly shut. _What the hell…..are they…speaking about? What's going on? Auuug. I got a headache! _She curled her legs up causing both men to glance at her as her head bowed as she gripped it.

"You awake onna?" Hidan grunted glancing back at the fire.

"Hai.." She replied softly and calmly. Her eyes opened and she stared silently at the long black sleeve to the side of her, she inhaled and frowned, Kakuzu's cloak. She glanced over her shoulder at him and he only acknowledged her with a glance back. She looked back ahead and stared at the front of the cave, she sat up and winced as her legs stung harshly. Reaching into her cloak pocket she took the first dose of the pain killers out and popped it in swallowing. The two men watched with slight interest. She took the cloak that was laying on top of her and folded it setting it beside her then staring silently in front of her.

"…tch. You're an ungrateful wench." Hidan muttered looking away from her and at the fire. She looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. "We take you out of the rain and keep you warm, and don't even get a thank you."

"Thank you Kakuzu san." She stated nodding to the masked Akatsuki member who nodded back in return. Hidan glared silently at her back as she stared back ahead silently before shouting, "What The Hell Is Your Problem?"

"…." She slowly glared ahead of her and crossed her arms, "…..I don't like YOU."

"You're not supposed to like your captors' onna." Kakuzu grunted stoking the fire with a kunai, Mako tensed slightly and sighed, _No shit. _She ran a hand through her hair and fell back so her head was far away from the fire but still with in radiating distance. She stayed silent for a moment till something caught her eye. She felt her heart beat start to pick up immediately as she stared at the wall of the cave that was illuminated. She put her weight on her hand lifting herself up and got to her feet approaching calmly as her feet surprisingly silently tapped the ground. She stopped and blinked.

"..This cave used to be part of a very ancient thieve clan's territory." Kakuzu stated simply noticing her stare, "They still run underground through out quite a few villages. Mykoto being their main base."

"…who's the bounty you were talking about?" She asked simply staring at the cave paintings, especially one of a hand print.

"…He's wanted by said thief clan for the murder of the last thief king." Kakuzu replied, his eyes narrowed at her back, "Goes by Arishoru, Aseme." Mako's eyes widened as her body stayed relaxed. She put her hand against the painting shutting her eyes and asked, "Has a bounty ever gotten away from you?"

"No." Both he and Hidan replied, Hidan scoffed after and growled, "It gets annoying." She slowly put her hands behind her back interlacing her fingers and gave a small frown, _Brother Aseme…. You're the one that killed my aniki…. After he supposedly slaughtered the last thief king earning his right as the next leader……the thief king I killed…… You're mine. _She sighed and muttered, "Don't you two have lives outside of killing?"

"I'm a strict follower of Jashin. Killing is part of my religion." Hidan grunted glaring at her back. Kakuzu took out a wad of bills and began counting them stating, "Money is all I care about wench. Thus why I agreed to this babysitting gig, we get a raise if we keep an eye on you." She frowned looking over her shoulder and the Hidan chuckled, "Why so interested in our lives onna?"

"…." She turned to them and raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was interested, know your enemy."

"Ahhh.. Then tell us, since we're both curious, for the first 14 years your life your profile is blank, what happened during that?" Hidan asked smirking. She stared at him silently with a stoic face and grunted, "Now that…. The Akatsuki will have to find out for it's self won't it?" The two tensed staring at her, how much did she know exactly of the organization, or them for that matter, did she know more than she let out? Or less? Kisame's logging scroll never actually put in those details, the most important one that was in it was that she bore Orochimaru's curse mark which had yet to be sealed.

Possibly because neither of them cared enough to seal it. She raised an eyebrow at them and Hidan slowly glared at her stating, "What do you know about the Akatsuki?"

"It's an organization of S class criminals. That's it." She replied. Kakuzu studied her for a moment before his fist slammed into the wall beside her head. She froze and slowly stared at him, "That's all I know." She murmured quietly and fearfully. He kept eye contact with her before slowly nodding and growling, "Sit your ass down." She obeyed sitting across from Hidan and beside him in front of the fire. They sat silently and she got enough gall to ask, "So who's the bounty hunter you're seeing?"

"…." He slowly glanced at her and back at the fire, she was getting annoying, but he'd let her have that answer, "Marukar, Miko." She fell over. The two men immediately looked at her and she gasped out, "M-MIKO?"

"That's what I said wench. Why, do you know her?" He growled.

"…." She looked at him and gulped before muttering, "You could say that… we have a love hate relationship." _We love to hate each other. _

"…Perhaps we should see a different hunter then." Hidan scoffed at Kakuzu's suggestion growling, "Wench, did Kisame meet her?" She slowly nodded and he looked back at Kakuzu stating, "She's fine then, you're not dragging me or the onna on any more detours Kakuzu!" Kakuzu glared at Hidan who glared right back. Mako who had picked herself up off the ground and was sitting upright again frowned silently. They were like a married couple or something honestly.

"When religion is money, we will talk about my detours." Kakuzu grunted crossing his arms. Hidan sneered at him and Mako raised her eyebrows at the two's actions when thunder boomed over head making the two men tense and Mako blink looking up at the cave ceiling. She sighed and grunted, "What, afraid of thunder?" Hidan glared at her threateningly and hissed, "Don't push me, it just startled me." Unable to resist the temptation she grunted shifting, "A ninja startled by thunder?" She raised an eyebrow and Hidan glared at her seething before hissing, "Do you have a problem with it wench?"

"…" She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at him then murmured, "Unless you want a complete list of problems I have at the moment, you don't want to push for an answer." The two of them stared at each other till Hidan surprisingly blinked and chuckled lightly looking at the fire, "Enlighten me."

"Rather not." She replied also looking at the fire. He slowly looked at her and grinned wickedly, the fire giving his face an eerie glow. Kakuzu watched as his partner pounced on their hostage and straddle her waist planting his legs firmly on the sides of her hips then pin her wrists down with his hands before keeping that insane grin on his face. "_Enlighten me_." He repeated in a hiss.

"…." She stared up at him wide eyed unable to contain the fear she had at the moment and felt the trembling move up through her skin into him as he slowly smirked. She gulped slowly and began to regain composition of herself before stating, "Well for one…" Her eyes slowly blinked and she gave a lazy demeanor, "You're on top of me."

Kakuzu frowned at the woman's new reaction to his partner, it was interesting to see a civilian able to get rid of their fear. He could still tell by the small trickle of sweat on the side of her neck it was still there, but it was much better hidden. And the trickle could be easily mistaken from being formed by the fire. He watched Hidan smirk and state, "You'll get over it." She shifted under him slightly and murmured glaring, "Apparently I won't have a choice but to."

"You catch on quick." He replied leaning forward and hovering his face over her own. He moved her hands to one of his own and placed a hand groping under her shirt. He expected her to squirm and yell but her eyes just narrowed at him. "And there's another problem." She stated through gritted teeth, "Men…won't….leave….me….ALONE!" Hidan tensed as her legs wrapped around him and slammed him back first onto the ground. She laid on top of him for a moment before slamming her knee into his groin making him hiss as she got off him and backed away.

Kakuzu stared at her silently as she looked around for a place to hide from his partner. He glanced at Hidan who was slowly getting up panting, "Y-You…YOU BITCH!" He screamed at her. Kakuzu smirked under his mask and brought his arm up. His tendrils connected to it shot out and his hand grabbed onto the back of Mako's cloak dragging her backwards then pulling her down into his lap.

She blinked as he wrapped an arm around her waist spreading his legs so she sat between them and looked at Hidan with an amused look in his eyes stating, "Apparently you can't handle a little girl." He looked down at her then grinned wickedly under his mask tightening his arm around her waist making her gasp and shout in pain as his arm crushed against her bruises including her ribcage. He leaned down next to her ear, "You best start behaving wench…" He let his hand drift down to her vagina and cupped it, "Or I'll finish what Hidan started." She stared at him wide eyed and her eyes filled with pain till he loosened his arm and took his hand away chuckling.

"That's not fair Kakuzu." Hidan hissed as he watched Mako tremble in Kakuzu's lap, "That's not fair at all." Kakuzu chuckled burying his head into the crook of her neck and brought his mask down licking it making her shiver wide eyed. Even with the fire there in front of her…it seemed quite cold. "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Snarled Hidan angrily. Crossing his arms over her he gave a mocking look at Hidan, "Oh?" He asked. "Not fair?" Hidan nodded glaring and he chuckled, "Then take her from me Hidan san." Anger sparked in Hidan's eyes and he stood silently glaring at Kakuzu then glancing down at Mako.

Even with the scar over her eyes, she looked innocent; he wanted to take her now. But nooo, damn Leader Sama and his rules were stopping him. He glared silently at her then relaxed into a calm pose before glaring up at Kakuzu. His gaze screamed, 'MINE', Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on Mako's shoulder making her flinch, "Try and take her from me."

Sitting back down, Hidan huffed and glared angrily at the fire. Mako frowned, why was he so interested in her besides because of his religion? And why was Kakuzu so obsessed with money? She stared at the fire till she found herself being pushed out of Kakuzu's lap, he pointed out the cave growling, "There's a village south from here, head there, we will find you when we get there." She blinked and stared at him, he glared, "If you run, not even Leader sama's orders will prevent me from ripping that head from your shoulders. She stared silently and grabbed her back pack to the side of her shouldering it and yanking her hood up.

She reached the mouth of the cave and stared for a moment before walking out then heading south, Kakuzu glanced at the rock wall and scoffed, "Zetsu san, if you wanted to follow her why didn't you when she ran?" The plant man came out from the wall and stared before stating, "I did, she just got up and kept going." His dark side nodded growling, "The wench can run…"

Kisame glanced at the pink haired kunoichi he had been forced to put on a leash shortly after her waking. He rolled his eyes, _How annoying. _He thought silently. He sighed, at least she wasn't as annoying as Mako, he had to take care of her like a babe. And what did he get for it? Yelled at for allowing her to get raped.

"I'm tired." He heard Sakura murmur. He glanced over his shoulder, they had been walking all day and his legs didn't really feel any different. So he replied, "I don't care." She glared at him and kept walking grudgingly. He chuckled lightly, at least he could fight her, his disagreements with the 25 year old cop were getting rather tiring.

They walked in silence till he sensed a familiar chakra and glanced up seeing a cloaked figure walking ahead of them. He sighed, "Onna." He snapped ahead of him. They didn't stop walking just shifted the backpack and continued on silently. Sakura glanced ahead at the figure to and muttered, "oh no, more rouges." Kisame glared over his shoulder and growled, "Hardly shojo." He charged forward only for Zetsu to show up in front of him and blinked, "What the….Zetsu san…"

"Kakuzu san is sending her ahead." His white side stated, then his dark side grunted, "I am keeping her on the trail. She has not diverted yet."

"..IS that smart?" He asked looking over the plant's shoulder at the shorter woman who had continued walking. The plant chuckled and stated, "Kakuzu threatened to tear her head off, perhaps you should accompany her as well, seeing as you are also heading the same way." Kisame sighed and rolled his eyes shaking his head then muttered, "I have no choice do I?"

"No." With that the plant melted back into the ground and Kisame sighed muttering, "Fine.." He glanced at his new captive and grabbed her wrist dragging her quickly into step with Mako before sneering, "I thought you are sensitive to weather." She didn't answer and a growl formed in the back of his throat before he grabbed the front of her cloak yanking her to eyelevel, "HEY! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!" Her eyes became shadowed under the cloak and she bowed her head. He couldn't see her eyes as they now had a mischievous glint in them. _Time for some pay back._

She sighed and rested her chin on his hand silently making him flinch. Sakura watched the two with interest as the cop lightly nipped the rouges hand making him blink confused. Then sink her teeth in making him grunt as blood went down her jaw and throat. He gritted his teeth about to hit her when her tongue snaked out over it and he shuddered.

Sakura frowned, what was the mental stability of this woman? And what was her connection to Kisame? She frowned and shook her head watching the two still and noticed the slight fang like tips of her teeth as she took her teeth out of him then continuing to lick the blood. Her hands came up and gripped his wrist tightly as she began to suck softly on it. He frowned as he felt a hard on beginning to grow and shut his eyes contently.

Zetsu frowned as he stared out from the tree watching his, did the girl have feelings for Kisame? He noticed chakra slowly flow from her tongue into the wound taking the pain and froze, she was marking the elder man. It was a custom through out certain clans for the male to mark their mates, animal affinity clans in particular, but from digging around, she wasn't part of any animal clan….she wasn't even part of ANY clan.

_Interesting…_ His white side stated, **_indeed._** His darker side replied. He watched Kisame's eyes open half lidded as he stared down at her and looked between the two, so the shark man knew what she was doing. But... why? He watched slowly as her hand twitched making odd signs one handed and she whispered in a mumble a long line of strange words, incantations. He started out of the tree to stop her when she stopped and the mark slowly turned from the bite mark into a single dot which grew like ink on paper till it was a black ring around his knuckle and began narrowing down, the ring broke apart and spaces developed as the remaining ink began to form into symbols.

Mako's finger came and pressed against one of the bite marks and a wind seemed to come up from the ground making hers and his cloaks fly up billowing as a group of matching symbols shot up her own left arm and both group of ruins glowed blue for a moment before Kisame's melted away slowly and hers became a lighter pigment of her skin so they looked like old scars.

"….Well that's interesting." A voice stated. Kisame, Mako, Sakura, and Zetsu all looked to the side to see Hidan standing beside Kakuzu. Hidan chuckled and grinned at Mako, "I had no idea you could do bindings." Mako staring at him silently brought her hand up and slapped herself making Kisame drop her in shock from the stinging pain in the side of his face. She slowly glanced at him and grinned the frowned looking at Hidan.

"There's a lot you have no idea about when it comes to me." She replied simply and half lidded. Hidan crossed his arms and smirked. Zetsu frowned, how did Hidan know what she was doing? He came out of the tree making his question evident and Hidan glanced at him and stated, "I'll explain later… let's get out of the rain." Mako nodded in agreement as did Sakura and Kakuzu. The 25 year old cop was ignoring Kisame's glare of hatred and what seemed to be betrayal till she said, "Payback's a bitch eh fishy?" She glanced at him and he frowned, the look she had at the sake bar was in her eye, a raging fire, and something else. A mocking look that clearly read, 'Got you.'

He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into her jaw only freezing as a mind shattering pain came to his own. Make rubbed her jaw from on the ground wincing and then grinned at him, "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of your punches?" Despite her jaw was now bruising again, she was satisfied with herself, and she had tricked the shark man into falling for her trap. Her pain was his pain. And because she cast the binding, his pain was only his.

She got to her feet and moved silently into step with Sakura silently as Zetsu took the back formed with the earth and Hidan and Kakuzu took the front as Kisame walked directly behind the two women with a hateful glare on his face towards Mako who seemed pretty happy.

It was then Kakuzu popped the question, "So they feel each other's pain, and if the onna dies…" Hidan cut him off stating, "Kisame dies." A tense silence went over the group and Sakura glanced at Mako who acknowledged her with a glance. Sakura frowned, maybe she could find out something about this woman. She pointed to the scar over her eye, "How'd that happen?" Mako stared at her silently going into a flash back as she looked back ahead at Kakuzu's back……

_Runt glanced up at the boy in front of her. A kunai his in hand and blood dripping down from her split open eyelids and the cuts above and below her eye. She was lucky to see, he had missed. She gulped getting into a stance with her kusari gama, "Look, all I want is that ring, give it to me and I'll go." The boy's eyes flashed angrily as he hissed, "My father gave me this ring before he died! I won't give it with out a fight!"_

_Runt frowned and murmured, "Your parents are a weakness." She shot the chain of the kusari gama out wrapping it around his neck as her back bled not only from the movement but from removing the weapon from it, "They are the cause of your death… I don't want to do this.." She watched as his head was thrown back as he struggled for air and glanced at another thief, 'Joroneko' who glanced back at her and nodded throwing a kunai into the boy's heart. They both moved forward and she snapped his neck as well with a yank of the chain so the kusari gama now sat in her hands with the chain around her arm._

_She watched Joroneko take the ring and handed it to her stating, "You keep what you kill unless the thief king wants it. You killed him." She stared silently at the ring, it had a diamond stone in the center of it and a full moon and a new moon on the sides of it. She slowly slipped it on around her index finger and frowned, it didn't fit, she then moved it to her ring finger on her right hand staring silently at it._

_"Come on Runt. The cops are gonna be here soon." Joroneko stated putting a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at the taller male thief who nodded and they both took off running in lunges, like shinobi's in trees, only on the ground. They reached the cave entrance of the thieves' lair and walked silently down into the building. She sighed and looked at the tapestries of red with black dragons. The dragon on the inside of her leg. Shutting her eyes she entered her brother's quarters after the Kusari gama returned it's self to her back. The elder man looked down at her, "What is it gaki?" She looked up teary eyed murmuring, "Aniki….I killed someone." He stared silently and chuckled getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders before kneeling and yanking her into a hug._

_"I'm so proud…" He murmured, "That's a big job…I'm so proud gaki…..and…to think….You're only four." She shut her eyes nuzzling her face into his neck murmuring, "I'm glad I can at least make you proud."_

"Hey! Miss!" Sakura called snapping Mako out of her flash back, she glanced back at her and frowned noticing she stopped and they were ahead of her. She looked around confused and sighed, _I really need to stop doing that._ She began walking lagging in the back silently, _It was so…easy to kill that boy then, it was always easy, as though it was second nature… it was. To live, you had to eat, to eat, you had to have food, to have food, you needed money, to get money, you had to take it, to take it, you had to steal, to steal, you had to learn, to learn, you had to watch, to watch, you had to have someone to watch, to have someone to watch, you followed orders, to follow orders, you obeyed, to obey, you lived. If you killed, it was for survival or wants, if you killed, what they had was now yours. Thus the laws of the clan._

"Thus the circle of life then." She muttered, _you step out of routine, you died. _She glanced back ahead, they were getting farther. She didn't really wanna run. Her legs were killing her as it was. But not as bad as they could be. Kisame's would be killing him as well soon. Any and all pain she had he received in full payment. She chuckled lightly and muttered under her breath, "Man, I never thought I'd get to use that one." Being at the distance they were, none of the shinobi heard. She began trying to mask her footsteps and then frowned noticing it wasn't working before just stopping completely and in turn, all sounds from her footsteps did as well.

_Old ways might die, but old instincts stay behind. _She growled silently adjusting the ring on her left hand's pinky, the one thing that the bandits could have taken and didn't. Maybe they didn't notice it, it was a bit dirty. She frowned, that was okay though.

She glanced up to see the plant man come out of the ground waiting for her expectantly as she neared him. He smelt of blood and flesh though, and from breathing out his nostrils so did his breath. Nervously she watched him falling into step with her as she passed and they stared at each other before looking ahead, a silent message sent to her, he would not eat her, and she would not run. They took the back till he sunk back into the ground as she joined the group again. She fell back into step with Sakura again before grunting, "A fight." Sakura looked at her confused, "My scar, I got it in a fight." Sakura blinked and stated, "A fight? What village are you from?" Amusement in her voice, Mako glanced at the younger female with a glare in her eyes making Kisame and the others tense before grunting simply, "I'm not a ninja kid."

Sakura became still and stared at her as she kept walking before running over, "What?!" Mako grunted and repeated what she said before Sakura stared confused, "Why are you here then? You're not an ally are you?" Mako just kept silent walking and she sighed stating, "You have to tell me!"

"I'm not telling you anything more then I told them." Mako replied jerking her head to Kisame then pointed at Kakuzu and Hidan. "In other words, I ain't tellin' ya nothin' kid." Hidan chuckled as did Kakuzu lightly at this. Reaching a fork in the road, Kakuzu and Hidan began down the left while Kisame began down the right. Mako glanced at Sakura and muttered, "Give him hell." Before walking down the left after the two ninja who acknowledged her with a glance over their shoulders as she walked behind them. Sakura sighed and turned following Kisame down the right one and falling beside him into step with her head hung as she walked thinking.

"I thought you were gonna meet me in the next town." Mako stated simply, not impolitely, but curiously as well. Kakuzu replied in a grunt, "We sensed Kisame and decided to see what he was doing."

"You can be quite affectionate in a cover." Hidan stated simply looking back ahead. Mako was silent and he looked over his shoulder grinning wickedly, "It seems I am no the only one who uses what he knows for pain."

"….." She frowned staring at him for a moment and gave a small smirk falling into step with him before stating, "Not pain." He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as she put her cloaked and gloved hands and arms behind her head in a lazy manner, "Payback." Hidan frowned as did Kakuzu before glancing at each other both narrowing their eyes. A silent message coming from both of them as they looked back ahead grunting. Their new tag along may be more trouble than she's worth. But as long as Hidan got to do what he needed to for Jashin and Kakuzu got his money, neither of them cared.

It was fortunate for Mako that her new handlers were not trying to get in her pants at this moment. She would not be able to handle it right now. She glanced up as the rain came down and noticed how her cloak was becoming soaked. She then popped the question, "How far to the village?"

"About another four or five hours. Why? Getting tired?" Hidan taunted, "I can carry you…."

"For a price." Kakuzu replied finishing off Hidan's sentence. Hidan glared silently at him and she sighed shaking her head muttering, "No. You guy's are sick." Hidan scoffed and grinned at her stating, "I hear you only take it in packs as it is." She glared at him with a wild fire in her eyes and snapped, "I hear you take it only from behind."

"YOU BITCH!" He snarled about to hit her.

"FUCKING ASS!" She snapped back. The two stared at each other and Hidan smirked stating, "I won't hit you…you're fun." Kakuzu sighed as he then hissed, "You little cunt."

"Small dick bitch." She snapped back.

"Great, there's two of them." He muttered annoyed, "As long as she doesn't take up time to pray… then fine. But they better shut up."

"You're a wimp." Hidan stated shifting his three bladed scythe, "Why do you fight with me but not with Kisame?"

"You look human." She replied simply. He was silent for a moment before he busted out laughing. Even Kakuzu let a small chuckle escape his lips and then stated, "You have yet to meet Itachi."

"…Uchiha, Itachi?" She questioned, the two nodded and Hidan grunted, "He is Kisame's partner. He is the one Kisame and the girl are going to meet."

"Why are you telling me this?" Mako asked softly frowning. Kakuzu glanced over at her silently and stated, "Because in return leader sama hopes you will tell us information in return." 

"Personally we'd rather just beat it outta you, but now with the little trick Kisame so piss poorly fell for…" Hidan chuckled, "We don't really have a choice but to let you off unscathed."

Mako scowled staring at the ground and sighed, "So…this guy, Aseme….do I get help?" Kakuzu glanced over at her for a moment again and grunted, "You may if you wish, though you would stand no chance against him. So if you get yourself hurt, it's not our fault. Just don't get killed, and the money is MINE."

"…I don't' care about the money." She murmured, both men turned their heads towards her, she didn't notice but was to busy staring ahead, "No….I don't give a shit about the money…" She gave a rather evil grin making Hidan raise an eyebrow and Kakuzu state, "Oh? What do you want from Aseme then?"

"….I hear he has a ring around his left ring finger." She stated simply, Kakuzu nodded, "I want it."

"And you're willing to kill Aseme to get it?" Kakuzu stated, disbelief in his voice crystal clear. She was silent for a moment and kept walking.

"…..yeah." she Stated after getting about five paces, Hidan glanced at her and stated, "And what's so….Important about this ring to you." She glance silently at him and up blinking then growling, "I hate the rain….and why it is…will come later."

"Why it is will come now, or you won't even be on the scene." Kakuzu hissed glaring at her. She shivered slightly and stopped, as did they. She sighed, "The ring he wears belonged to the previous thief king, those who wears it, is the person who killed them. That's all, it's a statement of role."

"And why do you wish to wear it?" Hidan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be living a friend's dream." She replied simply. The two were silent and glanced at each other, there were parts missing in this story, but they would let it slide for now. Kakuzu nodded and stated, "Very well then… you may have a go at Aseme, but if you are injured, we will not pull your ass out and…" He gripped her throat slightly, "I will make sure you never even think to go into the battle field again. We may not be allowed to harm you, but we are not told to protect you, only Kisame san was given that order there for only he is to obey it. Understand." He tightened his grip and lifted her from the ground, "That if Kisame dies because of you're binding, we will resurrect you and make what ever life you have, a living hell." She stared down at him.

"A fight with high stakes…." She wheezed, he nodded and growled, "We're willing to allow you to play on those stakes. But in the end, I better have a body." He cut her air pipe off completely, "UNDERSTAND?"

"Hai…." She hissed with the air she had in her mouth. He let her drop to the ground where she stood on her hands and knees coughing. "I understand." She whispered getting up. He stared down at her as she coughed and scoffed growling, "You better, in the end."

"You better have a body." She completed and he nodded. She turned and faced ahead looking at the sky. _Aseeeemeeee…..I'll avenge my brother yet. _


	9. Chapter 9

I own what I own, thank you to Draca the Halfdragon and JaneG for reviewing. Also, addressing JaneG's question, there will be several more tender moments between Kisame and Mako, and I may try a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, dunno yet. Oh yeah, I actually had to do math for this chapter….. and a word to the wise on what Mako is going to learn, don't wear the clothes others don't buy for you to wear.

Also….this is gonna be my first time doing a full out scene like THIS. You'll get what I mean after you read it, so give me tips, pointers, because I want to get better at it and be able to write it for romance some day. SOME DAY. I'm having to much fun with it right now like this. Oh yeah.. I think….I'm the first to do a Kakuzu, Hidan three some...Go me? Or something like that... hmm (Glances at Hidan and Kakuzu silently before darting off) ENJOY!

Chapter 9

The group of three reached the small village known as Isanadi village at night fall. Kakuzu was silently observing Mako who stared at the village silently. He was curious of this woman, normal civilians would not have been able to keep up with them at all. They would more than likely pass out in the first two hours if they tried to. He frowned under his mask and looked back ahead as the three entered, something set him off about Mako, and it wasn't the fact she wanted to help him get his bounty, or even that she wanted a shot at him on her own.

He suspected that had some deeper meaning to it, but it was also nothing more than a show of strength. He stared at her in the corner of his eye and looked back ahead, she had an odd aura about her, from what Hidan said, be able to do a binding was something worth recognition. He frowned and glanced at Hidan who glanced back on instinct before he glared. Hidan's eyes narrowed and he growled, "What's with the piss poor face?"

"…You're gonna be the death of me." Kakuzu stated simply, Hidan raised an eyebrow stating, "You're telling ME this?" Mako looked between the two hiding her confusion but raising an eyebrow questioning this behavior only for the two missing nin's to ignore her making her sigh. She couldn't' get a break could she? They walked in silence till she heard hurried footsteps. She whipped around only for a short girl with glasses on to trip and fall into her, "ACK!" She fell to the ground and stared. The girl looked up and grinned, "Hello Mako Sama!" Hidan and Kakuzu looked over their shoulders, tensed and waiting.

Mako who had her hand behind her back waved at them silently, they slowly became less tense but kept glancing around. The girl got up as did Mako who glanced around unsurely and muttered, "Hello Dashu." The girl smirked, it wasn't a nice smirk, Mako sighed, "What do you want?"

"Word has it…" Dashu stated slowly grinning evilly, "The taste has found it's way back into you appetite."

She frowned at this, had rumors spread that fast? Dashu chuckled, "I heard what happened on Tsuki trail too." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"….We should talk in private." She grunted softly, her hand wondering to the back of her shirt as instinct. Dashu chuckled and stated, "If I had known all it took was a simple kidnapping you to get you to step into the side of darkness, I would have taken care of it long ago. Here's the address." She handed Mako a sheet of paper and turned walking off. Mako opened the paper and Hidan looked over her shoulder as did Kakuzu. She was silent for a moment and sighed, "Damn."

"What does she want?" Kakuzu grunted simply. A kunai pressed into her back so she stood a little straighter. She returned it by leaning into Kakuzu who was silently surprised. She chuckled and glanced up at him stating, "Let's just say, Dashu owes me, and I owe Dashu…. " She shut her eyes and pocketed the paper, "I owe her a favor. She owes me her life."

"..wouldn't they cancel out?" Hidan asked slightly confused.

"No." She replied, "A favor can cost EVERYTHING in someone's life. I can't turn her down." She glanced at Kakuzu and stated, "I can persuade her to pay me."

"…." He was silent and slowly nodded. She sighed and muttered, "There's a cheap hotel on the end of town….. I was hoping I could walk around town for a bit. Not like I can escape." Hidan's eyes glanced over at Kakuzu who in turn glanced over his shoulder slightly, a familiar plant man's eyes stared out of the wall at him and moved up and down a fraction of an inch. Hidan chuckled lightly and muttered, "It would be a wise move for you to return and get us to meet your friend in five hours." Mako glanced at him silently and nodded stating, "Done." The two turned and began in the way of the hotel. She stood in the street silently and immediately headed for the side walk.

Yanking her hood down as the rain slowly began to stop she sighed and stopped in front of a bank next to the police station. A frown on her face as she entered, she needed to make a withdraw, these clothes weren't cutting it. She'd keep hold of the gloves though. They worked out nicely when handling her kusari gama. And the shoes, but the shorts, the skirt, and the top, they had to go. She'd keep them as a 'just in case'. And the cloak needed some work. If she had to travel with these men for who knows how long.. she wasn't going to allow herself to look like some knocked up whore.

The woman at the desk looked at her and frowned, "Can I help you?" Mako slowly nodded stating, "I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Ahhh… do you already have an account?" The woman questioned. Mako nodded again stating, "Hai." The woman took out a clip board and handed it to her. She walked over to a rather fake looking plant and a scent caught her nose, flowers, blood, sweat, and flesh. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder at the wall muttering, "I knew they wouldn't leave me on my own." She quickly pencil whipped the forms in close to almost illegible handwriting and walked quickly back over to the woman who read over it quickly, matched the forms, and nodded before stating, "Follow me."

The two walked swiftly and silently through the double doors, she could feel Zetsu following her but was sure at the moment he wouldn't make himself noticed. She was also sure that if she had come here with Kakuzu he would demand she take all the money from her account and give it to him. But it being HER money, she wasn't going to have that. She was led to a circular room surrounded by concrete and a man came up, a jonin from Cloud. She frowned as he patted her down checking for weapons. He stood up and nodded to the woman who nodded and stated, "It has been a while since your last withdrawal." Mako chuckled lightly and stated, "This is an emergency account."

"I don't see the emergency." The woman stated simply.

"The fact I look like a knocked up hooker is a good enough one." Mako stated in a less polite tone. The woman glanced over her shoulder at her and looked her up and down, Mako stared at her silently with hard eyes before she nodded stating, "I see the emergency." She opened a reinforced metal door and Mako stepped inside silently. The woman closed and locked the doors after stating, "Knock three times when you are ready."

Turning to the box on the table in front of her she sat down in the chair opening it. Stacks of neatly placed bills sat in front of her. She was silent for a moment and smelled the air. There was no scent of Zetsu and she relaxed against the chair before bowing her head onto the table. So this is what it had come to, she had to go to a bank for her emergency account not only to save her as in hiding herself among clothing, but to release what she had been holding back since Ami was killed.

Tears hit the floor as she stared at it with her forehead against the table. She interlaced her fingers and gritted her teeth, keeping her cries as quiet as possible that they only came out as soft whimpers. She dug her nails into her knuckles as faces rushed past her tightly shut eyelids.

_Malo….Ami….Mori….._ Her eyes opened, "Why?" She cried, "WHY!?" She increased her pressure on her knuckles causing them to bleed. She knew she had to get through this, no matter how hard she tried to hold it back, she knew if she didn't get this outta her system, her cover would drop at the worst of times and she would go into an emotional break down, "It's not fair…" She whispered, "It's been almost four years, it still haunts me…it didn't have to be them, it didn't have to be them!!!" She shook her head as her mind went into a flash back as she slammed her fist on the metal desk. Leaving dents surprisingly, the plant man who had taken control of the security room watched silently at the TV Monitor, it was amazing what happened when one's emotions came out into one time period.

_"You two are going to take down one of Angel, Martha's biggest customers." Harold, Jackson stated looking at his two cops. Mori brushed her red hair over her shoulder and grinned stating, "Da bastard finally is gonna get da hard blow." Mako brought her fist up stating, "With plenty 'splosions." Mori chuckled at her elder officer and nodded stating, "Wid plenty 'splosions" And tapped her fist with her own._

_Jackson shook his head at the two and stated, "This is a delicate operation, Marsis, Alura holds many ties with big ninja criminal companies –"_

_"And several of de criminals dat are guys hold female names, wid all do respect chief.." Mori began, she and Mako stated at the same time, "What DE hell?"_

_"Don't ask me Mori, you know I don't know." He stated. The two chuckled and nodded waving for him to continue, "Alura is holding a hostage. We don't know who. But you two leave to bring them back safely and unharmed as well as destroy Alura's base." Mako grinned over at Mori and stated, "And who said we don't get good missions, this is like a ninja mission!"_

_"Yeah." Mori stated nodding. They both looked back at chief who waved his hand stating, "Dismissed." The 18 year old and the 22 and a month old walked out silently. They both walked into the Hinoto village police firm locker room and opened their lockers beside each other. Mori glanced at Mako and winced seeing the scar on her right shoulder as she changed into civilian clothing, "Doesn't dat still hurt?"_

_"Some times." Mako replied, "And other times it's just numb." She grinned grabbing a bag from her locker and stocking it with various supplies. The two left the firm quickly taking the back alleys, Mori seemed a little happy as she flicked open and closed her lighter, the sound sort of soothing to Mako as she walked with her foot steps naturally masked. Mori noticed this and stated, "Hey old hag." Mako glanced at her from the corner of her eye, a disapproving look in her eye, like a mother to her child. Mori chuckled and Mako raised an eyebrow, "How's dat brat kid livin' with ya been?"_

_"I walked with her to school this morning, she's having trouble with bullies…. Should I say WAS." Mako stated with a small smirk._

_"Uh oh, da hag's taught da brat the ol' one four." Mori chuckled, Mako shook her head and stated , "More like 1-4 and seven through eleven." The two of them were silent and Mori stated, "Why do da people find you so scary? I never got dat."_

_"….Because they know I'm strong enough to back up my smack." Mako stated glancing at her, "I'm the big dog of the junk yard." Mori chuckled and stated, "Big dog huh? Dat's what I'll call ya now, da big dog." Mako chuckled lightly and shifted the pack on her shoulder and her wind breaker shifted wrinkly and creasing with her movements as she stated, "The big dog huh?" She put her hair up in a pony tail that went to the middle of her spine, "I like that." The 18 year old chuckled and stated, "You're weird hag."_

_"Shut up brat." She replied simply. They turned a corner and two men dropped down in the darkness. One grabbed Mori's shoulders forcing a cloth over her mouth, she inhaled in surprise and instantly regretted it before falling against him unconscious. Mako was hit over the back of the head by a crowbar the second man held before she could react. She fell to the ground unconscious….._

_She woke up to see two men were holding her arms, one's left and one's right stood in between her own and she stood hunched over. The two men beside her were masked and staring ahead. A man in a black suit walked out and he grinned at her, "So…. You're Ishiro, Mako I've heard about eh?"_

_"…Marsis." Mako stated staring at him, she pulled against her holders, "What Do You Want!?" He chuckled and snapped his fingers. A door to the side opened and a man came out dragging an unconscious Malo behind him. Mako's eyes widened and her struggling increased as she shouted, "LEAVE HER BE! SHE'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" The man chuckled kneeling down and tapping the child's cheek, "Malo, wake up darling." A man clamped a hand over Mako's mouth and tightened his grip on her as she struggled._

_"Where am I?" Malo asked looking around after standing up and looking around, "Where's neechan?" He chuckled lightly and immediately snapped his fingers, the man who lead her out kicked her back of her knees out from behind her so she fell to them and grabbed her wrists placing them behind her back. He reached to his front and glanced over at Mako while undoing the belt around his pants then handing it to the man hold Malo's arms only for him to tie her wrists. He allowed his dick to escape it's cage of cloth only to prove to Mako he was excited about what he was doing._

_He grinned down at Malo stating, "Open your mouth little one, this will taste good." Malo stared for a moment and stated, "My neechan never to l-" She was cut off by being choked by cock as it was forced in her mouth and down her throat, she let out a scream and Alura groaned happily gripping the back of her head stating, "That's a good girl…. Now unless you want to get hurt….." He tightened his grip on her hair so her mouth slid down his shaft before pulling her back up, "I suggest you start sucking it."_

_Mako screamed against the man's hand, **LET ME GO! GET THE HELL AWAY! I HAVE TO GET TO MALO! I HAVE TO GET TO HER! LET ME GO! **She struggled and he grunted softly keeping her back. Muffling all screams she gave. Malo not seeing or noticing her sister due to what Mako would later learn was a genjutsu, began to softly suck the man's cock. Alura groaned running his hand through the girl's hair before abruptly ripping her head from his third leg and punched her to the floor getting on his knees and forced her hands behind her back forcefully above her hand with a sharp 'crack' making Mako bite the man's hand which he yanked away, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"_

_Alura pulled the t shirt Malo was wearing above her head and whipped out a kunai ripping it off, then reached down grabbing the girl's knee length skirt cutting it of savagely. He chuckled down at her and used the cloth from the skirt cutting it and making a gag. "I'm gonna have fun with you." He reached to the waist band of her underwear taking it off quickly in a swift movement before grabbing her under the hips and pulling her lower half up onto his lap then shoving his erect hard dick into her yet to mature, unprepared, cunt._

_Malo let out a scream as he broke through her barrier and Mako let out a scream of her own as she watched a trail of blood go down his cock as he pulled out for a moment. She inhaled and the man who had been holding her took possession of her again, **NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T! LEAVE HER ALONE! DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T! DON'T! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANTHING!** She increased her struggling and the man chuckled stating, "You won't get away. Alura dana doesn't hire just any one."_

_Alura slammed back into Malo who let out a muffled scream as tears welled up in her eyes. Mako watched in horror as the man savagely took what belonged to her little sister and felt pain well in her heart. He grabbed the kunai he used to take her clothing and began carving into her stomach. Mako's eyes became slits as she pulled and struggled against the man holding her, useless to help her little sister, and powerless against the man. The other of the two men slammed his fist into her gut so she hunched over in his grasp._

_Malo squirmed and screamed as the blade cut her, she knew how to fight, Mako made sure that's the first thing she knew, but this, this was to much. Blood began to form a small pool around her as the man continued to pound merciless into her. The sick sound of flesh against flesh made Mako shut her eyes before her head shot up and she screamed, "**STOOOOOP!**" The genjutsu fell from the unknown mass of chakra that was released from the 22 and a month old. Alura chuckled removing the gag and stated, "Look over honey." Malo's eyes slowly wandered to Mako's and they stared at each other till the light in them died slowly making Mako confused till she watched the blood in Malo's jugular go down her throat onto her body. Like a liquid blanket of red. Mako felt tears come down her cheek, she felt her knees give and she fell to the ground._

_"Nee….chan." Malo's voice whispered, Mako watched as blood came down from her lips and slowly stopped struggling, "I love…..you." Mako watched Malo fall completely limp, "No…no…not Malo…not my Malo…" Alura got to his feet and chuckled stating, "We're not done yet…" He clapped his hands and a shout was heard. Mako watched silently as her partner was pulled awake and screaming as three men drug her in. She was in chains and was dropped to her knees in front of Malo's body. She looked at Malo and her eyes widened before she looked up at Mako, "Hag….what da hell is dis?" Mako shook her head and whispered, "He killed her…." Mori's head shot up and stared at Alura, utter hate in her voice as she hissed, "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED MALO CHAN!"_

_"I'm well aware of that my dear." Alura stated in a nonchalant voice, "Welcome to the world of crime, people die every day." Their eyes narrowed into slits and he chuckled grinning at Mori, "Well… I hear you've been a fire bug for Martha dana. That has to end." He pulled the kunai to his side and approached her. Mako began struggling again, her shouts increase as she screamed, "NO! NOT HER TOO! NOT HER TOO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO! DON'T! NOT HER TOO!" Mori struggled and Mako increased her struggling against the man before breaking free and running towards her._

_Alura shot the kunai making it fly into Mori's heart. The whole scene froze as Mako skidded to a halt beside her partner. Mori stared shocked and murmured, "He….he…got…da fucker…got me?" She slowly looked up at Mako and whispered, "Not….like dis…" She fell backwards and Mako stared down at her wide eyed as shock over took her. She fell to her knees beside Mori who stared at her, "Hey…..Mako sama." Mako's eyes snapped to her wide eyed and filled with tears, "Kick….his ass…..for me." Mako took her hand immediately clinging to it as Mori chuckled lightly, "You…..big baby… I….do…love ya. Bye…" Mako felt her hand go limp and immediately clung to it, "Mori….Mori…Kid….KID WAKE UP! WAKE UP! **WAKE UP!**"_

_She slowly let go of the hand as it fell limply to the floor. Her eyes narrowed back from broken to slits as she stood silently with tears going down her cheeks. She heard Alura laugh and approach, her eyes wandered up to him, she began to whisper incoherently and he froze, the incantations of an old spell going through the air foreign to all ears but her own, she watched him approach before her voice picked up, "Get away from me…no…not…not after that." She backed away from him, "Stay away from me…" He moved closer grinning evilly, she allowed emotionless ness to come over her as she stepped backwards, 'No…just go…leave…stay…stay away… leave…go…" She stopped as her back hit the wall, she struggled against it, "No….go away! Just leave me alone…leave me alone…" She fell to her knees and he smirked walking forward like a predator coming to it's prey, "leave me alone……**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" She screamed. He froze as snakes seemed to come from the ground and wrapped around his legs, holding him in place._

_Mako slowly got to her feet and her eyes shut. She blacked out……_

_…..upon waking up she stood outside of the building with the bodies of Malo and Mori beside her. She stared up at the building to see it burning quickly, screams were inside it and flaming bodies ran out. She stared wide eyed in horror and looked over at Mori's body. Her eyes became calm and placid as she gained a serene aura about her. It all felt like a dream. She fell to her knees and heard shouts in the background. Everything became a blur and she looked at her clothing, blood covered them._

_And not her own…….._

Mako sat up using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. She glanced at her watch, it had been three hours. She bit her lip, did it really take that long, for her it only felt like a few seconds. She looked around her, blood was on the floor from her knuckles, she looked at the table, it had several dents in it. What had she been doing while going through her break down? She frowned and felt a relaxing sensation go through her as she got to her feet grabbing her money, taking only some of it as she put it in her cloak and grabbing her back pack knocking three times. The door opened and she exited.

Silently she walked out of the bank after signing another thing of paper work and shut her eyes with a sigh as the cool air hit her from the rain. She glanced around silently and yanked up her hood. Her eyes landed on a man as she walked, she passed him silently, her hand dipping skillfully into his pocket taking his wallet. She continued walking taking the money out and throwing the wallet into a garbage bin while walking.

She knew why she was doing this, she always did this after her cover blew, it made her feel good. It made her connect with at least SOMETHING that was familiar. She glanced to a store and walked in. A certain plant man's eyes watching her from a near by a sakura tree on a small island with a water pond around it next to the store. He frowned, she was interesting to watch, she seemed clueless to the damage she caused when not in a stable mental state. That could actually become handy if the Akatsuki played their cards right. He had also noted how she could tell when he was around, identifiable by his smell.

He watched her exit the store half an hour later no longer wearing those tempting clothes. She had taken to a black pair of cargo's, as well as a plain dark green t shirt. On her feet she still had the ninja sandals and he noted she had moved from a cloak to a trench coat. It was long and held many pockets, it was also a brown. He chuckled lightly making a child close by stare at the bush he moved to while she walked and then run, she had based her color scheme on that of a tree. On her head was a black base ball cap, she had dressed like a boy, and even looked like one. He took note to the fact her chest was no longer noticeable. She had wrapped it.

Mako was silent as she shifted her back pack feeling Zetsu watch her, she only knew it was him because of the scent that reached her nose. She continued walking down the street, her lock picking kit which was sewn between the seams of her back pack safely on the inside of her trench and pockets on the inside of the sleeves held two throwing knives. She wasn't going in unarmed for Dashu. She knew better than that.

_Damn that had been a good clothing store. _Her conscious stated chuckling. She 'hm'ed' and nodded in agreement. She yawned and put her gloved hand in front of her mouth as she walked covering it before shaking her head. She had to stay awake, her emotional break down had left her tired but alert as well as back to her laid back state. Perhaps she'd be able to relax easier now.

"Around people like Hidan and Kakuzu, not a chance." She muttered shaking her head. She found her feet leading her silently to the Inn she had spoke about, she'd rendezvous with the two S class criminals and head to Dashu's. She shivered slightly, her life and well being was in the hands of S class criminals… she wasn't to sure if that was something to be happy about. And that Orochimaru guy, what was his deal in giving her a poisonous whistle? And why did he even speak to her in the first place? Kisame had seemed pissed when she told him. She slapped herself hard, why was she even thinking about him?

The runes on her arm hidden under her trench glowed and she ignored them, every time they did she knew Kisame felt her pain. _He's lucky I'm not a masochist. _She muttered to her conscious who stated, _With the dumb ass moves you've been pulling, I'm surprised._ She scoffed kicking a rock, "I am not a masochist."

_More like a rapist magnet. _Her conscious added on silently. She rolled her eyes and agreed with it. She walked quietly down the back allies till she came too a two story building, she stared up before walking to the door and knocking. A pair of deep blue eyes looked through the look out square and Mako stared at them half lidded, hate radiated in them as the door opened and a man with long black hair opened the door and growled, "They're in room 17." She nodded walking and felt angry glares as she walked down a hall way.

_We make enemies way to fast. _Her conscious muttered, she nodded and reached room 17, she was about to knock when the door opened and Kakuzu looked down at her before muttering, "You're back early." She nodded and he stepped to the side allowing her entry, his eyes combed over her form and he grunted, "Where did you get the money?"

"….." She glanced over her shoulder at him silently, "Stash." He frowned under his mask and slowly nodded. It was clear no matter what he did she would not reveal anything to him. Though now that the outfit Kisame had bought her was now put away and these new clothes had made themselves present, perhaps it was for the best, she would not draw so much attention. Though Hidan would be angry….what did he care? At the moment, he was curious as to what made her think she could wear them with out his permission.

Mako climbed up onto the window ceil counter and stared silently out the window before crossing her arms and leaning back making Kakuzu stare silently at her. He approached quickly and slammed his hand beside her head making her flinch and stare wide eyed at him. They were silent for a moment before the door opened behind him and a certain white haired Jashin worshiper entered. He glanced over his shoulder at Hidan who stared back holding a knowing smirk before shutting his eyes and chuckling.

"Little girl…did we tell you….you could change your clothing?" Kakuzu hissed looking back at her. Mako was silent and her eyes became half lidded as she replied, "Last time I checked…captors really didn't give a damn."

"Ohhh, but we do my dear." Hidan stated grinning, "It should be something flattering you or nothing at all." Mako's eyes widened immediately and she gulped shuffling away before Kakuzu grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt growling, "You may keep the trench coat, it'll be useful, but the clothing, GOES." With a jerk of his arm he ripped the shirt off her and grabbed her shoulders yanking her off the ceil and shutting the curtains before growling, "Take off your pants."

"W-what?" Mako asked wide eyed staring at him, the response to her question was a slap to the face and a face to face encounter with the floor as Kakuzu repeated, "Take off your pants wench!" She didn't move and he responded in kneeling down and grabbing the front of her pants then ripping it off as though it were paper making her let out a shout as she raised her hand to hit him only for his own hand to come and smash against her wrists making her scream in pain. He used cloth from the remains of her shirt and stuffed it in her mouth before growling to Hidan, "How much time do we have?"

"About an hour. Plenty enough time." He replied shedding his cloak with ease. Kakuzu nodded flipping the woman onto her stomach and tying off her hands with his black tendrils before stopping to admire his handy work. Hidan let out a small grunt of annoyance and muttered, "Do you plan on keeping her steady?" Kakuzu glanced at him before reaching down and slowly rubbing tauntingly between her legs through her panties stating, "Hai." (Ladies and gentlemen, my conscious has just left the building; let's get this done before it comes back) A flush of embarrassment came onto Mako's face as she felt Kakuzu touch her and she began to struggle once again trying to force her legs closed only for the taller money crazed man to force his leg between them and state, "We can't risk her getting pregnant."

"What about Leader sama's orders?" Hidan sneered walking in front of Mako and beginning to undo his belt. Mako's eyes widened at the slight bulge already in his pants as Kakuzu stared up at his partner continuing to rub her once sacred place.

"Fuck Leader sama." Kakuzu grunted, "Let's get this over with before the plant arrives."

"Hehe, got it.." Hidan stated kneeling down and grinning at Mako stating, "Well, since I can't have you to myself wench, sharing you is the second best option." He gripped her chin and chuckled, "You better not try anything funny, or we will kill you. And we're not shitting around neither wench." He reached over undoing the back of her bra then cutting off the straps with a kunai. He grabbed her shoulders holding her down so Kakuzu could continue his ministrations on the extremely panicked woman.

"MRRRRPH!" Mako screamed into the gag as Kakuzu moved a digit from outside her underwear to inside her. He chuckled lightly and stated, "Loud isn't she?" Hidan grunted with amusement nodding watching as the runes on Mako's arms began to glow, "Ahh..seems Kisame will feel this as well."

_Please! Stop! Hidan! Kakuzu! Stop! I didn't know! I didn't know!!! _Mako cried out as tears formed in her eyes as she continued struggling. Kakuzu thrust his finger into her making her let out a yelp of surprise, she didn't want this, but she could feel a heat starting to form in the bottom of her belly. What was going on? Why didn't her body obey her? She could feel something slippery on his finger and wondered silently what it was. Her eyes widened partially in realization, how could she be getting wet to this?

Kakuzu added another digit chuckling as he felt her become wet and gained a surprised look as she let out a very small whimper. Hidan slowly let out a grin knowing what Kakuzu's look meant and reached over to Mako removing the gag stating, "You like it don't you onna?"

"No….stop…please." Mako whispered as Kakuzu thrust into her again with his two finger using his other hand to pull her underwear off and to the side. Her voice was lost as he added a third finger making her almost choke on her own breath and making Hidan laugh as he gripped her chin stating, "Nah, this isn't gonna be like what that piss poor fish could give ya." Her breathing slowly became pants and bit back moans at Kakuzu finished making her bite her lip causing it to bleed as she reached full climax and cummed all over his hand.

"Awww, don't be like that onna." Hidan grunted watching as his partner licked away the cum from his finger with a disturbed look. He chuckled, "It's enjoyable no?"

"I…h-hate…y-you." Mako managed to choke out making him roar with laughter before he let his pants fall to the floor and unbutton the front of his boxers letting his length come out in all its glory. Mako's eyes widened and she shook her head growling, "NO!"

Hidan grinned grabbing her hair forcing her lips in front of it and replying, "Yeah." Kakuzu who had been busy taking off his own pants while Mako had been refusing the Jashin worshipper easily slipped his own cock out and growled, "We don't have much time." Hidan looked up at his partner and outta curiosity looked down. He sighed and muttered, "Ass off the back of your shins onna." She stared and shook her head before Kakuzu grabbed around her stomach forcing her thighs to straighten and forced her back forward so she was hunched over like a bitch in heat with their hands bound. This also forcing her lips against Hidan's head making his grin wickedly.

Kakuzu's hands came on her hips as he slammed himself into her forcefully causing her mouth to open in a shout and Hidan to enter mouth as well. She let out a scream against his cock making him groan and run a hand through her hair murmuring, "That's a good girl…" Kakuzu stopped glancing up at his partner before pulling himself out and pushing himself back into her forcing her to take more of Hidan's shaft then any person would have liked.

Hidan groaned as his cock found its way past the ring in the back of her throat forcing her to deep throat her and making her fight her gag reflex before her mouth came higher on his shaft from Kakuzu pulling out only for it to come lower on it seconds later. He grunted gripping her hair and helped move her mouth up and down faster as Kakuzu kept up his needy out of rhythm sync. Mako's own breathing became pants once again and her throat began to create moans that vibrated continuously against Hidan getting louder and louder with each hard thrust Kakuzu gave.

It was as she moaned once again, her body flushed with the amount of forced pleasure the abomination was giving behind her, Hidan grabbed her hair and hissed, "If you know what's good for you, suck it." She was silent and her eyes were glazed over as her tongue moved over his shaft and she began to softly suck his close to Cumming cock. Kakuzu gave one final thrust before pulling out after her walls almost choked on his cock and spilling his seed all over her thighs and back of her shins. Hidan took this time to yank her head by the hair making her gasp and letting him groan as she once again deep throated him, her tongue going around the base of his dick as he yanked her back and ejaculated in and over her mouth causing it to drip down her chin and throat.

Hidan easily yanked her up by the hair smashing his lips on hers tasting himself on her. She let out a scream against his lips as his tongue went into her mouth tasting every crevice and groaning into her mouth at the taste. He let go of her hair and she fell back into Kakuzu who caught her easily before he noticed something. He chuckled lightly, "Hidan…look." Hidan's eye slowly trailed between her legs and he stared silently for a moment as the crimson liquid flowed into the white. He chuckled and got onto his knees reaching to her legs stating, "Now…we can't have that.."

He watched Kakuzu grab on of her breasts leaning forward and yanking his mask off nipping the tender flesh making her struggle and start to kick. He took the opportunity to move down to her bleeding still wet pussy holding her legs down as he let his tongue out going against her surprisingly clean shaven folds. She stopped in shock and his tongue darted teasingly between her folds.

"Mmmm." She groaned and his hands came up onto her waist as he pushed his tongue deeper into her, he growled pulling it out and leading trails of saliva down the inside of her thighs as he licked away the blood then going back nipping the trail causing her to let out mewls as he did so and Kakuzu's hand found it's way back down to her rubbing her clit making her arch against him. His hand however moved away as Hidan reached between her legs again pushed his tongue into her again but rubbing it against the inside of her making her squirm in Kakuzu's grasp and moan loudly as her breath which was already in pants became harder and more ragged. Hidan finished his 'cleaning' and thrust his tongue hard into her making her cry out as he lapped up the slowly dwindling away blood.

The slurping noise he was making was surprisingly arousing to her ears and mind. She felt Kakuzu tighten his hand on her left breast making her cry out in pain as she reached the peak of her climax hiding her orgasm. Hidan sat up chuckling lightly and grabbed her chin with his hand stealing another kiss from her which she was to tired to fight back or resist before he got off her and muttering, "Put her in the shower and let it wash her off." Kakuzu for once obeyed Hidan getting up and taking the exhausted woman with him growling into her ear, "You're not resting, we're still going to that friend of yours." Before entering the bathroom and unceremoniously dropping her in the tub. He flicked the tabs on and pulled up the shower tab so hot water splayed onto her before turning and walking out shutting the door and flicking on the light behind him murmuring, "You have 20 minutes."

Mako stared silently as the water drifted down cleaning her body as she slowly sat up and forced face up then bowed it turning the water on hot. The scalding hot liquid flowed down her back and her muscles slowly began to become less tense, her eyes were empty and void as she stared silently in front of her. Her eyes darted to the light and flashed, the power went out but the water still ran, she sat in darkness and one thought came to her mind as the runes glowing died.

_They both raped me….and I liked it. _Her hands came up to her hair as she brought her knees to her chest smelling the salt tears from her eyes as she whispered, "What am I becoming?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ehhh (Sheepish grin) Okay, I'm back. Well, Rose Wyrm, I'm sorry if you found it absolutely disgusting what they did to Mako…that was kind of the point to the scene though so I did a good job, and Hehe, Neko chan, you are innocent, nice. Hmmm, well, in this chapter, Mako…. Isn't quite right. I own what I own and I own the right to tell you people, enjoy. Thanks for the review Kelevra to.

Conscious: LET ME IN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! (Out side door)

…..no you won't (Wave's keys)

Conscious:….shit.

Chapter 10

"…" Mako sat in the darkness still with her hand in her hair and her eyes wide as she stared silently, "…I won't…last much longer…" The fire in her eyes slowly but surely diminishing as her brown irises slowly became darker and darker to almost black and her pupils narrowed into slits, _I have…. I have to s-survive…. They won't….kill me. They're not allowed right, so I have… to survive. _Tremors went up her body as she sat and bit her bottom lip causing it to bleed.

_SURVIVE. _Her fire in her eyes died as she stared silently and her hands came from her hair to her sides against the bottom of the tub. Her knees lowered and her head bowed before her hand came up grabbing the soap and rubbing it on her hands before she began cleaning every inch of her skin. She set the bar on the side and got up on her feet steadying herself. She grabbed the conditioner and shampoo working silently on her hair with robotic hands.

"I will survive…" She whispered shutting the water off, "To die." Reaching outside the tub her hands wrapped around a towel and she pulled it around herself silently before stepping out of the tub. She flicked the light on and stared at herself in the mirror, she had the same scars, the same face, the same shape, but her eyes, empty, emotionless, void, and merciless. A small smile came to her face making her look like a broken doll, she had pulled the old look off. The one that made men run, woman flee, and children scream, the look that she held as a babe after her first kill when she was four years old, the one look…that she held for anyone and all that approached her.

Living in Hinoto had softened her, made her weaker, let her show mercy, allowed her to be pathetic, and made her a 'kind' person. These men… had no idea what they had unlocked by kidnapping her, beating her, abusing her emotionally, mentally, and finally, raping her. They had no idea of the monster 'Runt' of the Mykoto Ryuuou Okuro thieves could be. (Ryuuou Okuro –Black Dragon King) Mercy was no longer an option, restraint was no long a need, they could hit her, rape her, and do what they wanted with her, but from this point forward, Ishiro, Mako, was no longer gonna be the 'copper' she had become in the past 13 years.

Oh no, she was no longer gonna be the law…..

She was no longer gonna be the weakling sniveling coward in the corner…..

She was no longer gonna feel the pain these men brought to her….

She wasn't gonna allow people to walk all over her…..

And she wasn't gonna act so civil…..

She was now back to being what she once was…..

The little murderer dressed up in rags called Runt, on the inside she would always be Runt, there was no escaping it, the damn monster the curse mark created was right, it was her past, and it was her future. To try and escape her fate of always being 'Runt' would be a stupid thing to do. It was who she was born as, and it was who she was predestined to play as. She moved her leg out and stared down, a jagged rectangular of dark scarred tissue covered the inside of her leg. Silently her hand came down and pressed against it, her other hand twitching to different symbols as she whispered incantations.

She muffled a hiss of pain as slowly the skin began to turn black and turn into a wavy form, a familiar black dragon tattoo appeared, it's black wings spread and it's eye empty. Just like always. Silently she glanced up and pulled her hair back into a short pony tail walking out of the bathroom ignoring Kakuzu and Hidan's stares combing over her body as she got dressed again. She slipped her trench coat on and moved to her ripped clothing taking out her two throwing knives and slipping her sandals on.

"So onna, were we better than the bandits?" Hidan asked amused. She stopped for a moment and looked over her shoulder at him then got to her feet. She undid the laces on her back half way stating, "We have business to attend to, we'll discuss any chance of you having a proper sex life later." He glared as she headed for the door and moved in front of her then froze. He stepped back with one of the knives in his chest. She pulled it slowly and licked the blood murmuring, "You taste of death." She slipped it back into her coat sleeve and pushed him out of the way walking down the hall, Kakuzu stared silently at Hidan and chuckled lightly following.

The trio walked in silence out of the building, Mako's eyes staying ahead and her head held high as she walked down an alley way. Neither men noticing the cold aura she was giving off or the blood lust that was slowly making it's way up to her face. She stood in front of a big black door and knocked softly, it opened and Dashu's voice stated, "Ahh, good, ya made it, come on in sweet heart."

The three entered and the door shut behind them. Candles lit the room and Dashu sat on a chair behind a desk behind them. She had her chin rested on her knuckles and the light reflected off her glasses, her teeth glowing it seemed giving her a hungry look as she looked at Mako who remained emotionless. Dashu leaned back in her chair slipping out a brown folder and sliding it over to Mako who's hand laid on it slowly before she picked it up silently opening it muttering, "I will be paid." There was no questioning in her voice, and the tone of it being empty and merciless, almost mistaken for cold if not realized, made Dashu nod stating, "how much?"

"3 million Ryou." Mako stated simply. Dashu stared but slowly nodded stating, "Done." She reached into her desk pulling a check book out and writing it down. Mako jabbed her thumb to Kakuzu, "It's to him." She nodded and signed it handing it to Kakuzu who took it and murmured, "I love money." Mako shut the folder and muttered, "You paid ahead, that's a first." She stared half lidded at Dashu who shuddered under her gaze muttering, "I know you won't fail me." Mako's blood lust rose to her face and she murmured to Dashu, "Where?"

"I'm an old fashion person Mako, leave it recognizable and bring it to the docks. I got a pair of new slippers to try." Dashu stated amused now, "Leave it mobile." Mako stared for a moment and then Dashu chuckled, "My friend, how is you can go from big dog to hell hound with in a week and a half?" Mako's eyebrow quirked as she took something out of the folder stating, "Since when are we friends." And turning on her heel she exited the building, the two shinobi following her. She stared silently at the piece of paper in her hand and scratched the small red spot on it before sniffing it then crumpling it up and throwing it to the side.

She inhaled with her eyes shut and Kakuzu grunted, "So, care to inform us of your target?"

"She's a middle aged woman, age ranges between 29-37, she weighs approximately 178 lbs, she's a body builder, blonde hair, blue eyes, wears a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, a white v-neck t shirt, standard ninja sandals and has a back pack filled with stuff on her back." Mako slowly looked over at him as he crossed his arms and Hidan stated, "And you got this by sniffing paper?" She pointed ahead stating, "No, she's right there." Both men looked ahead to see a woman walking down the alley as Mako described, "Sadly she's not the target but it's contact."

"Then what was the point of that?" Hidan growled. Mako looked over at him dully and stated, "There was none, that was pay back for earlier and a moment to pass the time." Hidan looked at her furiously as she muttered, "Now shut up, I have a job to do and I got paid to do it."

Hidan watched as she walked forward and began questioning the woman who was rather frightened of the woman pinning her by her shoulder to the wall with quite ease. He glared at her back, _Who do you think you are Ishiro, Mako? Do you no longer know where you stand? Or should I say, kneel? _His mind questioned, he glanced at Kakuzu who seemed amused by the entire situation stating, "She's about business just as I am." Hidan growled at him before his partner stated, "And so this check remains valid, I suggest we let her do the task she was given. You may find your own punishment for her later."

Hidan scoffed, "It's all about the money now." Kakuzu nodded stating, "That's right, so shut yer trap and let's go." The two shinobi dissapeared watching from the roof tops as Mako continued her questioning.

"Where is he?" She hissed.

"I swear! I saw him last night and that was it! He never tells me where he goes after our 'meetings'!" The woman cried. Mako dug the knife deeper into the skin of her chest growling, "Onna, I have no problem killing the messenger." A crazed look in her eye as she stared at the woman's own, why was this woman so weak? What was keeping her from becoming stronger? What was keeping her from pounding Mako into the ground right now? Was it the mere metal instrument in her hand? _Yes…that's all it is. It's the knife if my hand.. _Mako's mind whispered, what ever was left of it anyways.

"O-okay." The woman choked out, "I s-saw him a-an hour a-ago, Mykosho bar." Mako's hand on the knife clenched for a moment and she stared silently at the woman. She then hissed, "Any clue where he might be now baita (Whore or bitch)? It'd be greatly appreciated and you may just live." Was this what she had been like as a child? Shaking down people, prostitutes, for others? Yes… that's who she had been alright, and she wasn't done yet.

It felt good to her, for her to be in control, it made her feel stronger, why had she given this up? What was it besides being what she resented, a whore, that made her give up this feeling, this rush, this way of life? _Your brother. He gave you a way out remember? You took it, and were so much happier! _Her mind tried, her animalistic nature kicked back into place, her eyes gained a wild gleam and she slowly grinned at the woman. Ishiro, Mako was many people, a coward, a hero, a big dog, a forced whore, a good guy, a loving sister, a good cop, a great partner. Runt was only three, an animal, a thief, and a killer.

And once the Runt was in control, one would be hard pressed to take her out. Her eyes gained the dull emotionless once again, did she want to go back to that fully, did she want to give it all up, all she worked for, all she tried so hard for, to revert back to the Runt, of all people? Was that what she truly wanted?

No, but it was the only way to get what she truly wanted, and that was to die, if she had to be an animal to get there, fine, if she had to steal to reach that goal, okay, and if she had to be a killer to die….

Well as the old saying goes, the more the merrier.

The only reason she had ever became Ishiro, Mako, who was destined to be the thief king's whore only to kill the thief king instead, the only reason she ever became a cop, and the only reason she had been living this long were because of the people who made getting up every morning worth it. Little Malo, Mori, and even clutz Ami.

And now they were all gone, all reasons for her to live were gone except one, and that would be taken care of relatively soon. And then, she could die in peace, when one is born worthless, they usually make something of themselves to prove their worth, she had done that, and because of that, she stood in front of this petrified woman with a knife about to plunge into the woman's heart and take away the life she so greedily gave to any man who walked her way with a sack of ryou.

She was torn, did she kill the woman, as Runt would do, or punch her in the face then drag her to the police station as Ishiro, Mako would do? Her hand tensed and loosed on the knife as tears went down the woman's face. Why was she having this inner conflict with herself, she needed this. What argument was there? Her mind was made, but not her body's. It wouldn't obey. Her eyes shut for a moment and she let out an exhale, then whispered, "I…have….nothing….and you….are nothing." Her eyes snapped open with the wild gleam in them covering the emotionless behind them. "Quite the predicament." Her hand slammed pressure onto the tip of the handle and the woman screamed as the blade entered her heart.

Silently she extracted the blade allowing it to go back into the sleeve of her trench and turned following the scent of the whore at a run. Each lunge she took was the equivalence on a 10 yard jump. She followed through the alley ways and darted around sharp corners with dancer like grace, the wild gleam completely gone but replaced with concentration, blood lust radiated off her like steam coming out of a hot shower, her hand already to her back ready to extract the kusari gama if anything happened, her body tense and alert, and her mind strictly on the task handed to her.

There was a familiar taste in her mouth, almost bitter sweet. Her narrowed eyes dilated then renarrowed, the old ways she lived by for so long slowly but surely making their ways back into her brain, the survival techniques she'd used so many times coming back as first nature and the traits of an expert thief lodged their way back into her mind.

Ishiro, Mako was no more, Runt, the once 13 year old killer, who killed at four years old for a boy's father's ring, was back. Runt, the once 13 year old thief that killed her King by beheading both heads and abandoned her clan, was back. And Runt, the once 13 year old animal who only knew how to obey her King and nii san, who ran wild, who spilt so much blood only to find she'd done it to reach a goal never meant to be, was back.

The only different between the old Runt and this new Runt though was, this Runt was older, this Runt knew the system like the back of her hand, this Runt had nothing, and this Runt wanted to die.

She skidded to a halt in the shadows of an alley way outside of what seemed to be a shady place. She could feel the eyes of her two 'captors' on her back as she walked silently, almost civilized, into a shady club, it had loud music making Runt wince. She didn't like loud music, it affected her sensitive hearing. Breathing in the familiar scent of booze and drugs she entered silently past the bouncer who didn't even seem to realize her presence. She took his wallet on the way in.

Checking his wallet one inside she took the cash out and chucked it in a garbage bin, she had no use for cards, cash was all that mattered right now, because cash was what could get her what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was a straight shot of vodka. She sat down at the bar table ignoring the men and women doing their foolish movements and rubbing against each other while she waited for the bartender to greet her. He did so noticing her silent stare and approached, "Can I help you ma'am?" She nodded murmuring, "Vodka, straight, shot." He nodded and came back with it soon then went to attend to other customers, she took the shot throwing her head back and left before the man came back following the scent she caught strongest from this place.

A man stood silently in a corner and she stared for a moment. Her mind immediately began to go through different scenarios, he had to be alive, but she could bleed him, he had to be delivered to the docks, and she had to get him there alive. Dashu really knew how to complicate things.

She leaned against the wall contemplating, there was one thing she could do, but it wasn't any fun. And doing it, would reveal things Runt still wanted to keep a secret. She scoffed and muttered, "Fuck it." She walked forward and approached the man; he turned around and stared at her drunk, she grinned, "I hear you're the one to come to for a good time."

"Well you heard right little lady." He stated grinning; she widened her grin and murmured, "Come with me…" She grabbed his tie whispering in his ear, "I'll give you the best lay you'll ever have." He grabbed her hips and grinded against her stating, "Sounds like fun, give me two seconds." She chuckled stating, "I'll meet you outside." He nodded and she walked outside silently. He looked familiar. She waited and watched as he walked out accompanied by many other men. Her eyes flashed with recognition, the men grinned.

"Hello girly, so we meet again." The man to his left stated, a wicked grin on his face. Runt's eyes held no fear as she looked at him, a flash of him standing over her with that lecherous grin on his face went before her eyes and she murmured, "So we do."

"Well boys, seems she's a whore after all." Another man stated, she recognized him as the one that was between her legs.

_"It's not my fault you became some guy's bitch." _Kisame's voice rang through her head. Her hand moved to her back as the men slowly approached, admiring her new clothing as one stated, "Well sweet heart, are you as good conscious as you are unconscious?" Her hand wrapped around her kusari gama and she pulled it from her back with ease, not even wincing at the pain it caused as the flesh tore apart as she extracted it murmuring, "You'll find…I'm not the same person….at all." Runt's eyes flashed, "I'm no guy's bitch." She darted forward using the chain on the first man's neck and snapping it around his neck with ease till she yanked it hard causing a crack to go through the air as it snapped with tension and the neck was snapped in two.

Twisting her foot collided with the second man's jaw and knocked him to the ground as she used the blade to slice his throat unraveling the chain from the dead man's throat and shooting it to the next bandit. He fell to the ground struggling for air and she turned to the man in the middle, the one who helped hold down her arms, the one who she was required not to kill. She listened to the third man stop breathing completely and stood silently as her outfit stayed covered in blood.

She slowly approached the fourth and he backed away fearfully, they made eye contact and she grinned like a fox then stated, "I wouldn't do that." He stopped and she caused the coil from the chain of her kusari gama on the ground to ride up around his old friend and unravel. She let go of the blade and it immediately shot into her back, she grunted slightly and lunged at him grabbing him around the throat, "….I wouldn't get to do this." She grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall causing him to fall unconscious. She turned around grabbing him by the back of the shirt and held him over her shoulder with her left hand, she felt a familiar coldness start to cover her body and smirked.

Ishiro, Mako would've curled into a ball and fallen unconscious, then searched for warmth in her sleep. Runt how ever was quite different. Her eyes landed on the odd glowing marks on her arm as they swirled down her arm covering her wrist and looking at a puddle of water on the ground, half her face, her eyes had a particularly odd sheen to them with a glint of malice in the corner of them, she grinned to reveal her canine's had extended some what. Slowly she chuckled, "Nice." The major difference in Mako and Runt…Runt welcomed pain and cold. It meant she was doing her job. She turned silently and began back to Dashu's.

0-o-0-o-0

Kisame sat on a tree branch leaning against the base as he stared down at the kunoichi, in the back of his mind he could tell something was not right, it could be from the glowing the band around his knuckles was doing, the huge pain between his legs, the pain in his back and spine, or the odd coldness that had covered his body that set that feeling off though. _What the hell has she been up to? _He asked silently shaking his head then glaring up at the moon. Something about Mako had changed and he could feel it immensely. He slowly grinned, "It makes seeing her again something to look forward to." He watched Sakura roll over in her sleep whispering, "mmm Sasuke kun." And blinked before shaking his head again muttering, "Baka kunoichi, you should keep your head and mind in surviving, not men."

He flinched as he felt another pain spasm go through his body, they were coming frequently it seemed now. Which brought up a question, when under his care, did she hurt this much? Did she always feel this cold? He lowered his head deeper into his cloak, if so, he could see how she could easily snap, it wasn't like as a cop she was used to life or death situations. But then again, who knew what she was used to when no one knew the REAL her. At least, that's what the criminals said. That the kindness shown was just a mask, that the real Ishiro, Mako was just a crazed lunatic that deserved the fear and respect that came from it. He scoffed, from what he saw, who and how she was, what she did, was nothing to respect. It was something to pity, skills like that from a CIVILIAN shouldn't go to waste.

In the Akatsuki, her skills would be used to help his and his coworkers own skills, it would not be used for her benefit, but for theirs, to know how their enemies thought would be a strict advantage, and that's what his boss wanted, to know how the enemy thought. But how could a civilian, a cop, possible know what the hell a shinobi's life was like? Possibly know how a shinobi thinks?

_I guess that's why the call it Mind Set, with the person able to set their mind in tune with another's. _He grunted in his head shifting his legs wincing. _God damn it… what the hell has she been getting into? I know Kakuzu would obey orders and force Hidan to copy… but… her getting raped again, che, not with those two, they're not that stupid. And Kakuzu's been here the longest, he knows to respect the boss's orders._ He sighed and looked at the moon."This is getting annoying…I can't get that fucking wench off my mind."

He crossed his arms as a pain went through his head. He slumped against the tree shutting his eyes blocking out the pain. It wasn't working.

0-o-0-o-0

Runt's trench coat billowed behind her as she ran quickly touching the ground for only milliseconds then moving again, the man's unconscious body moving and hitting her back every time she did touch the ground. She scoffed as her hair got in the way of her eyes, she needed at least 220 degree field of visibility at all times and her mind told her when someone was behind her, civilian, shinobi, assassin, it didn't matter. She stopped for a moment taking her knife and cutting the useless pony tail off so it fell to the ground. She cut her bangs so they hung above her eyebrows and only came down to her neck in a 'v'. (Think Kiba from Yu-Gi-Oh, like that only not gelled.)

Honestly she didn't know what she was thinking growing it out, it was so useless there was just no point in it, what was she? Some innocent? She twirled the knife in her hand and slipped it back into her trench coat taking back off towards the docks. Glancing to the side she watched as Kakuzu appeared, her eyes darted to the left and Hidan appeared beside her, the three moving in the same motion, before Kakuzu grunted, "Where did you learn to run like this?"

"Seeeeecret." She replied. He glared and she grinned looking back ahead, she skidded to a halt on the ground, dirt flew up as she did and walked silently to the dock where Dashu stood with her hands behind her back grinning, she chuckled, "Are you Ishiro, Mako or some one else?" Slowly they made eye contact and Runt growled, "Say it wench."

"…your debt is repaid." She replied, "I am in debt to you." Runt smirked stating, "Damn straight." She threw the man forward onto the ground in front of Dashu's feet. Dashu smirked, "Good job as usual, you expected anything less?" Dashu coughed into her hand stating, "Well my dear, you've not been….. on the dark side for a while rumor has it."

Runt's eyes became half lidded and stated, "Yeah…let's call that a short vacation." Dashu slowly gained an evil grin stating, "I'll find you. If you're looking for work." Runt looked at Kakuzu who slowly nodded, she noticed the interesting glint in the corner of his eyes stating, "Yeah, make sure you find me quick. I don't' stay in one place for long."

"Figures. You never were one to settle down." Dashu stated nodding, "So, would you like to dispatch this man for me?" Runt slowly raised an eyebrow and nodded stating in an emotionless voice except for malice, "I'd LOVE to." She grabbed the man by the scruff of the shirt. Surprisingly easily she pulled the man to his feet and back handed him murmuring, "Wake up." He stirred and stared slightly at her as she placed him silently above two cement blocks. "Dashu."

The woman walked forward and began to pull his feet into the wet cement and took out a pair of hand cuffs. Runt stared for a moment and grinned, "may I?" She nodded and switched places as Runt moved around murmuring, "Do you know what happens when you drown?" The man began shivering, "Your lungs… hold the oxygen till you can't, and you release, and you start to struggle… wasting any more left in your system, your mind and body goes into a panic, the water crushes…" She clasped the first hand cuff around his wrist, "you on all sides…. And that's not even the worst…." She clasped his other wrist. "How long?"

"It was semi dry." Dashu stated, "So about three minutes." She looked at Runt and walked forward gripping her chin, she leaned up and brushed her lips against hers, Kakuzu's fist slammed into her gut as he hissed, "You do not KISS her." He froze as Runt's eyes made contact with his own and her hand clasped rather tightly on his wrist. Her hands expertly on the pressure points as she whispered in an equally deadly voice, "You don't touch her." The two stared and he reached back grabbing her hair yanking her head back and forcing her to look up at him.

The two stared and he slowly let go of her stepping back, glancing at Hidan, they needed to talk. He beckoned the man and they walked silently away into the shadows. Dashu turned to Runt who grabbed her by the back of the head kissing her forcefully which the woman surprisingly returned. Runt's hand moved under the woman's shirt and groped for skin and muscle as it came upon the shorter woman's left breast stroking it. Dashu let out a moan only to be cut off by a gasp. Runt broke away and her hand came out from her shirt, in the moon light a black spot began appearing on Dashu's breast on her shirt.

She watched the woman fall to the ground clutching her chest and Runt slowly looked up at the man staring wide eyed at her, she approached silently undoing his pants. His eyes widened as she merciless grabbed his penis stretching it out and pulling her knife out, "I wonder…does it hurt…when you squeeze?" Her hand squeezed the organ in the bone crushing grip. "Does it feel GOOD when it's an iron clasp your pathetic dick is pumping through." Her hand began moved up and down as she leaned against him, "It's not the drowning itself that destroys you before you die." She whispered.

She flicked the blade and it sliced through the man's dick like butter. She covered his mouth turning around and leaning over him murmuring, "It's the looking up from the bottom." She slammed her knee into his abdomen with such force the cement slid back to the edge of the dock, "It's the knowing…you're not going to live." She shoved her fist into his abdomen and he began falling back, "it's the knowing….. your choices that caused all this." She watched him hit the water and immediately start to sink.

She watched as his eyes came to her own screaming for help and she gave a fox like grin tilting her head to the side and waving. She looked over at Dashu and walked over watching as the woman's eyes began to fade, "…unless one shows they're better." She grunted, she kicked her in the stomach off the dock into the water, "I'm no one's bitch."

She walked off the deck and put her hands behind her head as the odd marks glowed and crawled back up her arms. She frowned as the cold left and it became rather hot. She heard shouts in the distance and blinked silently before running and diving into the water. She moved silently under water as she moved swiftly with long strokes away from the scene of the crime, feeling a disturbance in the water, she looked to the side and frowned, _shark? _Something circled her and she didn't waste time in grabbing one of her knives and changing her grip. The huge animal circled her again and she stabbed forward silently only for it's tail to come flying back into her stomach sending her into one of the dock posts.

She felt the oxygen leave her lungs and she slowly glared at the shark before kicking up and gasping for air then paddling for shore. She felt something grab her shoe and growled kicking it off, it let go and she reached shallow water in which she began running silently and reaching the ground, she laid silently on the beach gasping for air and sat up then watched as her sandal floated up. It came in with one of the tides and she grabbed it slipping it on, it had huge bite marks, but all in all, damage was minimal.

She felt an arm wrap around her chest and yank her up, she struggled as they took off into the air and gripped it shutting her eyes silently cursing, the only thing the held in common besides looks, a fear of heights. She fell to the ground and a familiar male voice grunted, "trouble seems to follow you Mako chan." Her eyes flashed and she slowly looked over her shoulder at the plant man who knelt down to her level, a small feral grin came to her face as she stated, "yeah, sucks doesn't it?" He gained a grin of his own stating in a dark voice, "You've become resistant to us. This is bad.. for us. Getting you to obey will be a much harder task."

Runt couldn't help but grin wickedly staring at the man, her dark intent covering her mind but not her face as she though….

_It's all falling into place._


	11. Chapter 11

Welp, we get a good insight on Runt's mind in this, of when she's not killing anyways. Hope you enjoy, I tried to take a small step off the kill train and onto the funny train, and it explains things about the thief clan as well, enjoy. I own what I own. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed, you make me feel warm and fuzzy.

**A/N: I have decided to end this story early and start a sequel IF YOU WANT ONE. I feel no obligation to put one up if no one will read it. So most Kisame/OC loveness will be in the sequel if ya want one.**

Chapter 11

The group sat silently back in the hotel, Kakuzu and Hidan staring across the table at Runt who sat bored next to Zetsu who was glaring at the two. He was silent before murmuring, "Leader sama will not be happy about this." Hidan sneered growling, "And?" Runt blinked and looked over at Zetsu who ignored her as his dark side snapped. "And? You Disrespected Leader Sama Directly And Now Our Captive Is A Murderous Misfit!"

She had grip her skirt/loin cloth like bottom to keep herself from chuckling, _murderous misfit eh? I've been called worse plant man. _She slowly glanced over at him before he sighed allowing his white self to speak, "But sadly I to am on a mission so she will remain under your care, NO HARM is to come to her and you are NOT to have SEXUAL INTERCORSE again. Understand." It wasn't a question. Both S class criminals glared at the plant man as the thief stared silently at the table before her hand slammed down on it. She lifted it away and revealed a dead fly.

Zetsu slowly looked at her and she looked back with a slightly clueless look, "Wha?" He raised an eyebrow and fought back his instinct to chomp down on her head with the intoxication scent of blood she was giving off before his dark side grunted, "Go take a shower wench." Getting to her feet Runt walked calmly, coolly, and collected to bathroom shutting the door behind her and taking off her trench, the blood on it had come off easily, it was her clothes that was a different story, seeing as her trench coat was not cloth but leather, the blood merely slid off mostly, but her clothing being such thin cloth… She took off her shoes turning off the light after locking the door then slipped into the shower.

She shut the curtain flicking the cold water tab up and then the shower tap. Silently the ice cold water went down her clothing and the blood soaked into it drained from it onto bath tub's bottom. Her muscles began to tense under the water and she forced them to relax, allowing the water make them slowly strain. She pulled the spandex shorts covering her dragon mark and tapped it whispering inaudibly under her breath. Her body heat began to pick up and steam started to rise from her. Her hand whipped out changing the water to burning hot after flicking the cold tab off at the same time she turned the hot tab on and the temperature from her body began to lower as the water temperature went up. It went back to normal as the hot water reached it's peak and her muscles began to relax.

Her eyes landed on the pinkish tint the bottom of the tub had gained and she chuckled lightly, the signs of a job well done. Even if she couldn't…actually see it. Her right hand came onto her left wrist and she dug her nails into the skin tearing through wincing only slightly as blood began to pour from it, she inserted two fingers in the wound causing more blood to fall from it to the ground before she felt them touch something strange. Her eyes sharpened as she curved her fingers around it and yanked hard. Blood splattered in fist size drops and her skin immediately began to patch itself together. The blood slowly began to melt away into the air and the steam from the water became a tinted pink. It reentered her pores and she ignored the awkward feeling.

She grunted and raised the item under the water washing it off, even though it was dark her fingers went over the two oval like items attached to the chain, her fingers traveled over the bumps on the smooth metal flat ovals and she chuckled lightly, the dog tags clinked together and she slipped the chain over her head moving her face up so the water could spray down. The pink tint in the steam went away as the last of the blood reentered her pores. Her wet gloved hand went around the hot metal and she smirked. _Thief magic._

She panted at the heat in the steam and placed her hands against the wall leaning against it staring at the darkness below her as the boiling hot water poured down her back. She gritted her teeth as it went over the tender skin of her back and bit back a groan of pain, man, she was getting OLD, when she was 13 she did this with no problem! Damn her for letting herself get outta habit! Her hands clenched and unclenched to a fro fists. She gulped back another groan and slowly began to relax before removing a hand from the wall and starting to play with the water tabs. Her body temperature began to change accordingly to the water temperature.

Slowly she began to fully relax. It wasn't that she was sensitive to cold weather as Ishiro, Mako, it was that she had torn out her dragon mark. Whenever one was born into the clan, they would be marked with the sector markings, a dragon meant you belonged strictly to the thief king and were one of his best or were to be a whore, had she remembered that, she might not have been in this situation. There were five sectors, cats, which were for breaking into homes, dogs, pick pockets, birds, who scouted for enemies and possible authorities, rats, they ran the sewer navigation smuggling system, and finally dragons, who did all five. After all, they always used dragons as a symbol of greed and protection, who captured the princess's and kept all the money from the raids. It was only natural those belonging mostly to the thief king wore the dragon mark; the other four wore their tattoo's in black with empty eyes.

The key to each mark was it was spelled to link her to the clan. No one knew how it worked, but the mark had more uses than one. It was also a means to control her immune system and body temperature, so it was not that she was sensitive to cold weather, it was after she turned 14, by the clan's law, after a year, you have fully abandoned the clan, she cut out the entire tattoo from her skin except for the wings. The wings were what controlled her immune system.

Thus why she never once gotten sick, and probably why she had yet to get an STD, those bandits couldn't have been clean. But if one were to cut out the dragon and leave the wings, the dragon can always come back, it was if you cut the wings the dragon couldn't fly away. So with the right incantations, she could always bring back the dragon. Ishiro, Mako had thought ahead that being the case. Runt was a 'live in the moment' type of person who set a goal and lived in the moment till she got there only to set another one. Ishiro, Mako was a planner who knew how to get to that goal easily.

Runt knew how to reach her goal as well, but wasn't in a hurry as long as she did eventually die with out complications and before the age of 26. So she had a week and half to pull it off. Along with getting that damn ring that her brother took from her when he sent her away with Malo claiming the title of thief king that never truly BELONGED to him. And offing the guy who now wears it! Ishiro, Mako may have wanted revenge, good on her by the way, but Runt wanted what BELONGED to HER and only HER till someone OFFED her. In which case she'd off herself, the ring would be destroyed thus leaving the clan in ruins with out a leader till they fought it out leaving Mykoto in civil war for about 50 years till the five sectors had become so small they were non existent and eventually died out.

No one said Runt was going back; she really didn't give a damn about the clan, her captors, the Akatsuki, or the cops. All she really cared about was getting that damn ring and dieing. _Cause c'mon, what do I got to live for after that hm? _She questioned amused, the thought of death did amuse her rather much, she didn't understand why it scared so many people. She'd actually just get it over with. To survive to die, Ishiro, Mako made a good choice leaving that objective in the ever so reliable hands of Runt._ And the damn thing belongs to me as it is._ She turned the water off allowing the water in her clothing to drip down onto the floor as she stood staring blankly in the dark.

She heard a knock on the door, "Yeah?" She asked in a mildly curious voice.

"Get yer ass out here NOW." Snarled Hidan.

"Ooookay." She replied nodding and slipping out of the tub with ease before pushing her dog tags into her shirt with ease, these clothes were so light; they gave no room to hide weapons, that's why she preferred her trench coat which could. She opened the door and stared at Hidan who stared down at her seething, "Is it time to talk about your sex life?" He grabbed the back of her head and shoved her forward out of the bathroom in which she stumbled but didn't fall. _Never fall with your back to the enemy,_ Kakuzu glared down at her stating, "Did you rat us out?"

"No." She replied dully with a calmed look, he back handed her sending her to the floor before snapping, "Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" She snapped angrily getting to her feet, "I didn't say Nothing!"

"Then How Did He Know?" Hidan screamed at her.

"Like I know how you ninja work." She replied with a dull look. The three were quiet and Kakuzu's temper flared as he grabbed her by the scruff of the shirt hissing, "Tell us then wench, where you learned to run like that?" She raised an eyebrow and stated, "I told you." Her voice was emotionless again, he stared, there was no fear in her eyes, she had truly become resistant, "It's a secret. Do you not understand?" There was annoyance in her voice. He couldn't help but become slightly unnerved, those eyes were dead, dead to everything, there was no fire in there, there was no light, just dull, tired, and almost…bored.

"…I…understand." He found himself saying. He inwardly screamed at himself, he understands? HE UNDERSTANDS? What WAS this woman DOING to HIM!? Since when did he find himself backing down from a civilian!? He found his hand slowly letting her down and backing away. Hidan stared in disbelief at him, before snarling," What in the NAME of JASHIN are YOU DOING?!"

He grabbed Runt by the back of the head only for her to violently react by twisting in his hand and slamming her palm into his jaw sending him shocked into the air as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She twisted back with her leg out so it slammed into his rib and sent him to the left in a wall. Kakuzu reacted immediately grabbing her around the waist and her wrists hissing, "Behave Wench!" He had a bone crushing grip on her wrists as he easily lifted her from the floor with the arm around her waist. She stopped moving and her body went slack. Then she murmured, "I'm reeeeeally hungry." Her stomach growled along with her agreeing.

Kakuzu froze as his arm shifted over her ribs, she was skin and bone, he noticed there was a sickly paleness to her and glanced at Hidan stating, "I'm going to get some food…." He set her down, "Don't fuck around with her." Hidan got up from the floor shaking his head and glared at Runt who stared at him with the emotional dead look still. Kakuzu opened the door to leave and stopped for a moment, "…." They both sensed another presence and Hidan stepped beside Runt who glanced at him. He tensed before hearing Kakuzu state, "Ahh…. Itachi san….how nice of you to visit us…"

"Hn." A deep male voice stated. Kakuzu stepped to the side and Runt glanced at Hidan muttering, "I'm going to bed." She grabbed her pack after grabbing her trench from the bathroom walking to the bed not giving a damn about the wetness of her clothing. She grabbed her pain killers and stared before scoffing, taking one out, and popping it. Then curling up on the mattress with the pack to her chest as she slept. She still liked the smell of fire. Hidan watched as the younger man stared over at her with a frown stating, "…She cut her hair."

"Ahh, yeah." Hidan replied nodding, "It apparently got in the way." He frowned and approached silently the sleeping form before staring at the trench coat with slight interest, he ran a hand through the exceedingly short hair and frowned, "…I liked it long." Hidan scoffed at this. He scanned over the red clothing and murmured, "Is this what Kisame san bought her?" The Jashin worshipper nodded and the shorter man stroked the fabric silently. Hidan frowned, "What's on your mind?"

"He is coming here with the Haruno girl to meet me, hearing of this Ishiro girl wishing to fight Kakuzu's new bounty how ever has caught leader sama's interest." Itachi stated calmly, "What is his name again?"

"Arishoru, Aseme." Hidan replied, "or something like that."

"The thief king of the Ryuuou Okuro thief clan?" Itachi questioned. Hidan sighed and stated, "Apparently the law of the clan is 'you keep what you kill' so technically yes, but the past thief king before the previous most loyal follower was Aseme teme, and so in revenge for the thief king he killed the last." (A/N:(Holds up poster and guide stick) for those who didn't get that, Mako killed the king, her brother took the credit, the king who Mako killed had a follower, that's Aseme (Points at picture of Aseme teme) Aseme killed her brother, and took the ring, so Aseme is thief king, but the clan liked her brother to much and wants him dead. And Runt wants the ring to show who's really the boss even if she's gonna kill herself, so in turn she wants to kill Aseme and would kill her brother cause their both frauds, and back to the story)

Itachi nodded and stated, "I suppose Kakuzu told her she could as long as there is a body, what does she want out of it?"

"The ring." Hidan replied simply. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "She said it was a thing about status." Itachi frowned and glanced over before slowly nodding in understanding, status seemed to be a big thing in the cop world. He sat down on the bed and stared at the cut short hair before looking at Hidan who shrugged muttering, "I don't get it honest…" He froze and looked at Runt for a moment before gaining a shocked face, "She's not having an attack for once."

"..ahhh, the night terrors." Itachi murmured, Hidan nodded. The two stood silent for some time till Runt moved some and Itachi's eyes narrowed at the sight of Orochimaru's curse mark. He glanced at Hidan who stared back at him. The two were silent and Hidan gave a small grin, "I love people in pain." Itachi glanced away murmuring, "Hn…" He moved silently and ran a finger over it; Runt's eyes snapped open and twisted around to hit him only for his hand to grab her wrist. He straddled her stomach and slammed her arms down against the bed. She stared down silently up at him and murmured, "Who…are you?"

"….Hn." Itachi grunted staring down at her. He ran a hand through her short hair and silently showed his anger as he attempted to grip the hair only for it to be to short for him to. He glared down slowly at her and Hidan chuckled before he hissed, "Your hair's short."

"No shit." She replied making him stare. She really didn't care, it showed in her eyes, he frowned and placed two fingers over her eyes making her shut them. He was silent for a moment and glared to the side at Hidan. Hidan chuckled lightly and glanced over at the door. Itachi blinked feeling the breathing under him steady; he glanced seeing the woman was unconscious again. He ran his hands up and down her sides, feeling the bones. He got off her and allowed her to go back to sleep in peace sitting at the table to the side waiting. The two were silent till they heard arguing down the hall.

"Tobi stop knocking on doors un! We Don't Wish To Attract People's Attention!" A strict male voice hissed, only for another to say, "But Deidara sempai, how are we to find Hidan and Itachi sempai, Kakuzu sempai did not specify which door to use!"

"Use your chakra you twit un, they're in the room to the left." There was a knock on the door of the room the two ex nins and thief were currently located. Hidan opened it with a glare allowing the two to enter. The first man was a very…woman like man, he had long blonde hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, a piece of his bangs hung down covering his left eye. He wore the standard Akatsuki uniform and around his head was a head band also belonging to a ninja village. It seemed to be from Iwa no gakure. The second, Tobi, was currently looking around excitedly before his eyes landed on Runt's back, he squirmed excitedly stating, "Can she really pull a kusari gama from her back?" Hidan nodded silently.

"That's so cool." He stated happily throwing his arms up in the air. Runt turned over staring at these new cumbers. The group was silent as they stared back, she sat up and placed her hands on her lap pointing at Tobi growling, "Your scent is that of the old man's." Tobi stiffened and she stared at him before a rather angry looking grin came to her face, "You are lucky I am too tired to move orange one." With that she flopped back shutting her eyes and turning onto her side drifting back asleep. Tobi looked at the man beside him worriedly stating, "What did that mean Deidara senpai?"

"She doesn't like you un." Deidara replied blandly, he stuck his tongue out stating, "I don't either."

"That's mean Deidara senpai." Tobi replied with a huff. He looked around stating, "Is Zetsu senpai not going to be here?"

"No, the piss ass plant had his own mission to do." Hidan growled glaring at the rather annoying younger man, "Leader sama says we're to observe and report what skills she shows." He smirked then, "All and any skills." Deidara was silent for a moment then grunted, "You weren't supposed to touch her un. Only Kisame san was allowed to do that."

"Blah Blah Blah." Hidan mocked, "I've heard that story too, tch, his fault he didn't do anything with her." Itachi stared at him with a slight disgust grunting, "She's not even suitable to bare you a child Hidan san."

"Tch, I did her for the same reason you go to brothels, Kakuzu enjoyed himself as well." Hidan growled back to him. He gained a sneer, "She seemed to as well." Deidara raised his eyebrows stating, "Really un?" Hidan crossed his arms leaning against the wall nodding chuckling. Itachi glanced silently at him then back at Runt with his eyes narrowed, he frowned and looked at the ceiling, he had been looking forward to meeting the infamous 'big dog', not this woman, this, misfit of murder. The cop actually sounded somewhat, interesting. He wanted to see if she was anything compared to the Uchiha police force in Konoha.

He sighed in his seat leaning against the back of the chair before looking up tiredly at the ceiling; he didn't travel this far to watch a murderous misfit. That was currently Hidan's and Kakuzu's job, and what a FINE job they did of that, they couldn't keep their hands off her. He scoffed shutting his eyes before he heard the seat in front of him move and a small 'thud'. His eyes snapped open and activated as he looked to see the woman had to where she sat in front of him with her chin resting bored on the table. He stared at her eyes for a moment before deactivating his sharingan and looking at her in the eyes. She stared back, actually seeing him rather than through him, before she shut her eyes sighing.

The entire room's attention seemed to be on the Uchiha and the murderous misfit. They were all quiet once again going back to their own thoughts, mostly surrounding this odd woman. Deidara was curious as to what use she was to them, she held no special skills except for the 'mind set' which their leader said would be most helpful in their final plans and her new skills that seemed to be popping up randomly were just bonuses. She could help with missions.

Hidan was curious as to what particularly she wanted with Aseme besides the ring around his finger. What was her connection to him? And what was her connection to the clan in general? He had taken notice to the odd tattoo on the inside of her thigh when she had come out of the shower after their 'play time' together; he only got a glimpse of it though and couldn't make out what exactly it was. He was becoming rather….interested in what involvement she was to have in the Akatsuki.

Tobi just wanted to know why the woman was mad at him. He could understand how she was upset in helping with her capture, or disguising himself as an old man, but other than that, he really didn't get it. What was her problem? Kakuzu and Hidan touched her, yeah, but that was about it right? RIGHT? Tobi really wanted to get some answers.

Itachi was finding himself intrigued with the woman slowly more and more, she didn't run from him, in fact she boldly approached him and sat at the same table at him, she even had the gall to look him in the eye while his eyes were activated, foolish, possibly, but she didn't have a bit of caution in her eye, she approached him as though she would have any other person. _Odd._ Was the only word he could find to describe her at the moment.

Runt really wanted to know why the men were sending glances at her every 20 seconds, and she also wanted to know why Tobi wore a mask, who fucked up Hidan's life to the point where raping her was okay, why Deidara looked like a girl, and what the hell was up with Itachi? She silently pondered this then shrugged each off with the answers of, Tobi was born with a birth defect, Hidan was a religious ass who needed an ass kicking, Deidara was a transvestite, and Itachi was just Itachi it seemed.

The group was silent for a while till they heard three sets of steps approaching, slowly they all tensed, with the exception of Runt who already knew if the men who entered the door were not wanted the other four men in the room would kill them. The knob of the door clicked open and her eyes opened then slowly looked to the side, that pink haired girl…what was her name…Haruno, Sakura, entered. She looked around nervously and a blue hand pushed her in making her stumble then stop glaring back as a familiar shark man entered. Runt stared at him silently before shutting her eyes; his presence was no concern of hers. She smelt Kakuzu and food before her eyes snapped open. He looked at her throwing something that bonked her in the head before landing in her lap, she grabbed the chopsticks and box of steamed rice setting it on the table breaking apart her chop sticks before beginning to eat, she was starving.

No, seriously, she hadn't eaten in a week and a half, she was hungry. She heard a scoff and looked silently up at Kisame for a moment with her mouth open, chopsticks inches away from her mouth before shrugging and going back to eating, she didn't give a damn. Something else entered her mouth besides rice and she stopped chewing it, what was it? Pork? No…. Beef? Nah….. Her eyes turned to hungry slits, _chicken._ If anything, she ate faster.

_How…can she do that with out choking? _Sakura asked staring blankly at the woman who she had met only three days ago. Hidan chuckled lightly as she stared down making Sakura's eyes dart to him and she instinctively moved behind Kisame who raised an eyebrow at her, then scoffed looking back at Hidan. An inquiring look in his eyes before he took the seat on the bed silently, tension struck the room as Runt finished her rice and threw the box out slipping the chopsticks into her sleeves beside her throwing knives.

"…." She noticed this but remained calm and relaxed; she glanced at Sakura who seemed to sense it as well but had wide eyes and a slightly worried look. Raising an eyebrow Runt opened her mouth to inquire but decided it was best not to break this awkward silence. She instead leaned against the wall making sure no one moved from their spot or approached her. She noticed Kisame twitch slightly and looked at him, the two made eye contact and she noticed the slight pained look in his eyes, before whispering, "yeah, hurts don't it?" His eyes narrowed hatefully on her, everyone's attention turned to the two of them and she clenched then unclenched her fist, "Pay back really is a bitch, ain't it sharky?" He slowly gave a toothy grin hissing, "Watch it bitch."

"Watch what? Your lard ass?" She sneered. He jumped to his feet hissing, "THAT'S IT WENCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" His fist slammed into the wall, she didn't even flinch murmuring, "Not with out taking you with me." He froze and their eyes made contact before Kisame whispered, "Leave us please." None of the other Akatsuki member's seemed like they were going to move before Itachi got to his feet and exited dragging Sakura by the arm no matter how much the teen struggled out. Deidara chuckled stating, "You've dug your own grave onna." And walked out, Tobi followed silently, Kakuzu and Hidan glanced at each other before Hidan chuckled stating, "We still need her alive Kisame." And exited with Kakuzu behind him, the door shut, the click of a lock went through the room, and Runt found a devious grin coming to her lips as she whispered, "So now what are you gonna do to me sharky?"

"So, three days with Kakuzu and Hidan and they don't teach you your place, perhaps I should." Kisame grunted slamming his fist into her stomach, she hunched over his hand and he remained standing, his own breathing steady but his eyes winced in slight pain. She gripped his hand and murmured, "Place? Who said I didn't learn it? Perhaps I just don't care." He stared down and began to noticing things, the trench, the hair, why the hell was her hair so short? His thoughts were cut short by her knee slamming into his balls. He let out a huff grunting and grabbed her shirt with his hand slamming her into the wall. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he hissed, "Perhaps I should make you care than!"

"Try." Runt taunted snapping her head up, "TRY KISAME!" The two stared at each other and Kisame's other hand moved up silently to her neck before gripping it threateningly, "Tell me onna…..what is it?"

"What's what?" She hissed angrily, "WHAT'S WHAT KISAME?!"

"WHAT'S THE MIND SET!? YOUR BLESSING OR CURSE!?" He shouted grinning. Her eyes grew a flame; he froze staring at her as they flashed dangerously and she snarled, "NO MATTER WHAT HAS HAPPENED, OR WHAT I DO TO ESCAPE IT, IT WASLWAYS COMES AFTER ME!!! WHEN THINGS ARE STARTING TO LOOK UP MY LIFE IS FORCED TO GO BACK TO SQUARE ONE!!"

He stared down at her silently and her fist shot out slamming into his jaw, she still had a fierce left hook, but instead of running when he let her go, she got to her feet and slammed her hands into his chest pushing him, "I AM TIRED OF YOU PEOPLE!" She screamed, "I AM TIRED OF THE PAIN, THE FRUSTRATION, TIRED OF LOOSING EVERYONE OR THING I KNOW OR LOVE TO THE POINT WHERE….THE POINT WHERE I LIVE TO DO WHAT THE DEAD CANNOT!" She approached and the look in her eyes made him step back away from her, the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto it, she stopped looming over him with a fierce look angrily she continued at the top of her lungs, "YOU STAND THERE LIKE THE FUCKER YOU ARE GRINNING! YOU USE ME, ABUSE ME, SPIT ME OUT AFTER CHEWING ME UP, AND TREAT ME LIKE A GOOD FUCKING MUTT THAT ALWAYS COMES BACK!"

Her eyes shut tiredly and she whispered, "I've shed tears….because of you, I've lost any innocence gained… I've lost kin… I've lost humanity, I've lost mercifulness..." Her hands came up covering her eyes, "I've lost everything I worked so hard for…because of you people…. Power, strength, love, compassion, bravery, justification… survival… all… because of you people…" Her hands came down and her eyes snapped open angrily as tears formed at the corners of them and her teeth gritted as she snarled in a shout, letting none of the tears fall, "AND YOU CAN STAND THERE GRINNING YOUR FREAK TEETH, YOU BLUE BASTARD! WHY? BECAUSE YOU'RE STRONGER? YOU'RE MORE SKILLED? YOU'RE OLDER? YOU COULD EASILY KILL ME? GUESS WHAT! I DON'T GIVE A _FUCK_ CAUSE WHEN THEY STRIP US BOTH DOWN THEY ONLY FIND ONE THING! A SHARK OUTTA WATER! AND A BROKEN DOG TAKING ANY LIFE THAT'S SHE'S GOT LEFT TO LAUGH OVER HIS DEAD BODY!"

She placed her hands on both sides of him hunched over glaring him in the eyes so their faces were inches apart, "now ask me again, after hearing me say this, 'Is mind set my blessing, or is it my curse?'" She stood up crossing her arms glaring angrily still, "GO ON! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

He for once, found himself speechless, who was this woman? Surely not the one he left with Kakuzu and Hidan, no, she couldn't be, Ishiro, Mako would never speak to him like that, she would never approach him like that, and she would NEVER scream or shout at him. This was not Ishiro, Mako, this was not the 'big dog' of Hinoto village, this was not the copper he kidnapped. This woman was fierce, angry, merciless, and dangerous. She was a loaded pistol hot at all times, and he found…himself enthralled by it to the point of where he found her almost scary.

And yet she claimed to still be 'the dog'. He felt himself moving before he thought about it as he slammed her head into the floor ignoring the minor headache as he sat on her butt silently. Moving up for a moment he discarded the trench coat on her, he needed to know she was the same woman, the same big dog he kidnapped, that part of her was still there. His hands landed on the straps to the back of her top and he whispered, "Who….ARE YOU?"

Her head slowly twisted and looked up at him, the fire completely gone, no emotion there, no pain, no sadness, blissfully numb, and she whispered to him, "…Runt the thief."

And he refused to believe it.


	12. Chapter 12

(Ducks at things being thrown for taking forever to update) Okay! OKAY! Well, thanks to you that reviewed, Amyhall (I wish you the best for your mental health), Jenny, Kelevra san, and Mutt of Shadows, also, NEKO CHAN, I hope you reach this chapter soon.

**A/N: Okay, I've got three requests to continue with the sequel, but I'm still not sure, I've got a basic idea for it, but it's in the workings, the ending of this story can be an either or kind of thing. You'll see what I mean. But with how it's looking, I may make a sequel cause my beta's will kill me if I don't. (Backs away from Kelevra and Neko then runs) JA NE AND ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Kisame stared silently down in disbelief at the woman he held to the ground, he didn't bother covering it. There was no way this woman could be this 'Runt the Thief.' Who the hell was Runt anyways? He grabbed her hair best he could and yanked her head up exposing her neck and holding a kunai to it whispering, "It's not nice to lie wench."

"Who said I was lieing?" She whispered back, her voice empty and emotionless. He felt his teeth grit in frustration as he snarled, "WHO ARE YOU!? DON'T LIE!"

"I am. Runt. The. Thief. It's not my problem if you have trouble accepting the truth." She replied dully, her voice with a 'no care' tint. He slammed her head into the floor ignoring as his own headache grew. His hands landed on her back and began undoing the knot tying the laces. He slowly began pulling out the first one whispering, "I'll prove you're not. I'll prove you're just the same wench using a cover." She chuckled into the floor as he continued to the second murmuring, "Go ahead, you'll only get a slap in the face seeing I was right lard ass."

Her tone, her posture, her attitude, HER, she was different, she may be in the same clothing, the same body, the same skin, but HIS hostage was not HIS hostage any more. She was something else, something dangerous, something that seemed to know better than him…

And he didn't like it.

His thumb ran over her back that was exposed whispering, "I'm gonna do all sorts of things to that body of yours onna."

"All talk no action." Runt replied simply, "The same as when you kidnapped that pathetic onna Mako." He froze and a predatorily grin came to his face as he murmured leaning down to her ear, "Guess I'll have to change that." Runt's eyes widened slightly at his voice for a moment then went half lidded before she chuckled stating, "Yeah and Hidan's bigger than Kakuzu." Kisame glared silently at her as she curled her legs up under him and rested her head on her arms chuckling again, "Fishy, you don't got anything I want. Quit trying to prove to yourself I'm not Runt. I'm Runt. Get over it. Move on, you fucked up. Accept it."

His hand slammed over her mouth and he grinned angrily at her murmuring, "I've had just enough from that mouth of yours onna, why don't we take care of that?" He pulled a rope from his pocket and tied it around her head using it for a bit. She didn't struggle or move but instead chuckled into the bit and he murmured softly, "You'll be screaming for me onna." She raised an eyebrow as though saying, 'I highly doubt that fishy' and he glared for a moment reaching for another piece of rope he had before bounding her hands. He removed his hand harshly from the back of her head before running a hand through her hair almost sickeningly soft, he continued petting her hair with an odd gentleness that was making her almost sick as he used his other hand removing the third lace, there for twelve crosses total. He was getting the second unlaced.

She frowned into the bit and shifted under him, her thighs and ass slowly falling asleep, glaring over her shoulder at him she stopped noticing the odd look of calmness on his face. It was so different to the one of anger, or blood lust she saw in his eyes each time she looked at him. She looked back ahead keeping her head and mind calm however as he leaned forward gripping her head and pulling her up burying his head into her shoulder. She watched from the corner of her eye as he moved up and his arms slipped around her torso pulling her in between his legs as he sat back down. What was up with him? Why was he being all sensitive? This nice shit was pissing her off. She still remained relaxed in his arms how ever as he sucked on the crook of her neck.

She let out a small sigh and felt saliva starting to cover the bit. It'd be nice if the uncomfortable thing wasn't in her mouth, or around her head. He nuzzled her neck before dragging his oddly rough tongue up it; he quickly undid five more laces as a shiver found it's way through her body. The fan above them slowly spun. The only sound in the room it's fans cutting the air. She bit into the bit and watched him silently; his hand moved up and down her much exposed back with his calloused hands making the knots that had formed over a long time slowly loosen. He noticed this and finished the last lace burying his head into her shoulder whispering, "You'll want it."

She bit down hard and her slightly fanged teeth broke through the rope before she spat it out chuckling, "You wish fish boy." He growled in the back of his throat and yanked down her top slipping his hand around her cupping her right breast hissing, "You WILL want me wench."

"And this is letting you know I'm Mako how?" She asked as though he hadn't done a thing. He smirked placing is teeth on her ear for a moment puncturing it slightly and murmuring, "She submitted." Runt laughed and hissed, "The frightened don't submit, they crawl into a corner till they find a way to become brave."

He gripped her breast hard for a moment making her grunt and he chuckled whispering, "I could smell it too. She wanted me every time I pinned her down, every time I touched her, she wanted me, and even if she didn't think so, she did." Runt glanced over her shoulder and scoffed. He stared at her silently before ignoring her look of annoyance burying his head into her shoulder again letting his breath brush against her exposed back; he noted her relaxed completely against him but not a whiff of her had any arousal.

Any want for him was not with this woman. He felt an anger fuel inside him and bit down into her shoulder hard with a growl making her shout in surprise for a moment before he moved her quickly to her feet with his mouth still clamped on her shoulder ripping some of the skin, blood began to spill down onto her chest, he fumbled with the bra wanting it off, it soon fell useless to the floor as he kept an arm around her bare stomach growling fiercely with his teeth buried down to her collar bone.

He grinned as warm blood fell into his mouth and onto his arm before he removed his teeth from her flesh and glanced up, he spotted a pair of angry purple eyes watching from the door way, the door had been opened and two of her former rapists glared at him. He was silently before he bit down again on the same wound shaking his head back and forth with his shark instinct ripping it more making her squeal in pain struggling against him. His eyes flashed dangerously as he growled in the back of his throat at Kakuzu and Hidan who were trying to decide if they wanted to challenge him.

He tightened his arm around her moving silently in front of her taking his mouth from the bleeding before biting down again making her mouth open in a scream as his teeth entered from a different angle causing more damage, his lips pulled back into a bloody grin as she tried to move from him struggling, her shoulder gaining more damage than necessary, his arm dropped from her stomach and rested on her hips yanking her into him.

His hands began to venture up and down her body exploring every inch of her he could reach, where was it? Where was that one little piece that belonged to him and only him? The one piece he claimed emotionally and mentally just days ago. Where was that ONE PIECE that told him there was something of the cop he kidnapped left?

_WHERE IS IT? _He snarled angrily in his mind yanking back her hair and forcing her mouth up as he placed his mouth aggressively over her own holding it in place, _WHERE ARE YOU WENCH?!_ His free hand wrapped around her lower back and his hand rested on her hip tightly gripping it through the spandex shorts and that ridiculous dress like bottom she was forced to wear, but when he made her wear it, it spoke different than when Kakuzu and Hidan forced her to. Now with their stench all over it the article of clothing was more offending to him than attractive.

Runt found herself no longer amused by this needy, aggressive, behavior. He bit her, he had fucking bit her, not once, not twice, but three times! She was getting slowly angry at this shark and wanted to hurt him as he had her. She wanted to bite him, make him scream, make him bleed……..

……..He'd probably like it.

Her hands still bound started to frustrate her as well as he continued to kiss her aggressively, he broke away and she panted as he breathed heavily kissing down her neck hissing, "I know you want it onna. I know you do." Why was he so hell bent in proving that Mako was still there some where? Technically she was, but she was hiding, sneaking among the shadows, readapting herself, becoming one with her thief side, with her other qualities, yeah, that's what it was, Mako wasn't gone forever, just on a long, very long vacation probably not showing up till Runt was no longer able to handle it. And when that happened….

Something else would be born, something with the qualities of Runt and Mako together. Probably a beast with an outside composer of a flower……

_Yeah…uh huh…sure,_ she wasn't sure what would happen, she didn't really care, what she did care about though was what brought about this sudden need, this sudden want for Mako from this shark man, from their torturer. Sure, they shared a few…forced…tender moments, the two of them, but Runt didn't get how he could want Mako, she did submit to him willingly or not, but she also knew when to back away and let Runt take over. Yet it seemed the shark couldn't deal with it, the mere fact Mako was no around was driving him up the wall, and it was her having to deal with it.

She grunted as he bit into her shoulder again, what was with this guy? Why didn't he get it? Why didn't any of them but the two who raped her seem to get it along with the plant man, MAKO WASN'T HERE. Mako no longer was a factor in the equation, Mako may have been the one who possessed the mind set, but she wasn't the one who was in control any more now, Runt was, Runt the Thief, Runt the Animal, Runt the KILLER. Her eyes flashed for a moment and she growled lowly, "YOU'RE ANNOYING!" She screamed at him, he stopped looking at her from the corner of his eye and she made eye contact with him, the two stared at each other and his hands moved from her then his left slammed against her mouth forcing her onto her hands and back onto the ground.

He glared down crazed and angry at her, nothing he was doing was working, how far was he going to have to take this to find that one piece he seemed to need now? Why did he need it? His eyes narrowed at the blood on her shoulder angrily, WHY THE HELL DID HE NEED THAT WOMAN? His right hand fisted and crashed down next to her head, she didn't even blink and his teeth gritted in frustration, where was it, where was that one piece, that one part of her that seemed to come out no matter what, the part that had hope and never gave up on getting to her goal, where was it?

He ignored the crowd at the door staring her in the eye, pants coming from his blood covered lips as he stared down at her, he had a major headache, an ache in his shoulder, his hip was stinging, his legs burned, his arms were sore, his jaw as well. That was MAKO'S pain, the pain she placed on HIM. AND HE'D BE DAMNED IF HE TOOK IT FOR THIS WOMAN! THIS RUNT PERSON!

Her walk, her talk, her posture, her attitude, her cautious nature, her obedience, this Runt carried none of the qualities he wanted, she carried nothing that was placed on him, yet she carried Mako's pain, the pain that he instilled on Mako and she instilled back on him in revenge, that wicked bond that was putting him in pain every day, making him hate her more and more, and now, he finds her, only to find that this RUNT person has taken MAKO'S place?

Self realization dawned on him. That's why he needed Mako, that's why he wanted her and denied this Runt person so easily. It was MAKO'S FAULT he was in pain, it was MAKO'S FAULT he woke up with an ache in his legs and jaw, or a huge pain in his stomach, it was MAKO'S FAULT!!! AND SHE EASILY ESCAPED HIM!

That's why he wanted her to want him, because she hated him, and he hated the pain she put on him, and if he was miserable, he sure as hell wanted his self torturer the same way. It did not occur to him at this time as it would later how ever, that if he never hurt her to begin with, the whole situation might have been avoided.

His eyes narrowed dangerously on Runt as he stared down standing over her, he didn't want to take the pain at all, but if he had to take the pain, it had better have been from someone that he made suffer. He slowly gritted his teeth, _She got me…the little cunt got me….._ he couldn't help but feel a wild angry smile come to his lips, all's fair in love and war they say, he was at war with Mako. And she had beaten him. She had psychologically drawn him down to the wire……

….and it pissed him the fuck off.

He may have won many of the battles but lost the war over who was smarter. Living to do what the dead could not, she was living to simply live, which was no way to live at all it seemed. He slowly chuckled grinning at Runt, "You're not Mako at all." She had been telling the truth. All that work was a waste of time. Slowly he glared down at the bite mark, and then murmured, "I guess….I'll have to call her out then."

Runt's eyes narrowed at him and she bit down on his hand, he ignored this laughing as her easily yanked her up pulling back her hair and kissing her once again, not aggressively, gently…it seemed. He let his tongue enter her mouth smoothly and chuckled into it as his hands wandered gently, less needy. Runt frowned into the kiss, what was he doing? What did he mean by calling Mako out?

Her hands clenched as he became gentle with her, almost like she was this fragile doll. Her eyes became cold and narrowed still on him, what the hell was he doing? She attempted to knee him in a rather unpleasant place and his hand easily stopped it moving it against his thigh holding it up and moving his mouth away he moved it around to her ear stating, "I'm still going to make you want me." He wrapped his arm around her lower back holding her still and starting to lick away the blood. Her eyes widened slightly in shock as his tongue moved over the extremely tender bloody flesh.

It hurt as well. The feeling of his tongue going into the many puncture wounds caused a burning sensation through her shoulder, it made her want to hurt him, to beat him to a bloody pulp. But part of her…didn't want to. Her eyes widened a fraction before slipping back into their half lidded look, so that's what he was doing. He was using the exact opposite of what brought Runt out to call Mako out. She growled in the back of her throat as realization hit her, the tricky bastard.

He smirked hearing the growl, so she knew, he chuckled whispering, "I always knew you were smart onna." He quickly yanked her other leg up and sat down in the still pushed out chair with her straddling his lap, she moved to get off but he yanked her head down and kissed her softly again, he felt her lips twitch against his but still not forming to his. He chuckling breaking away and whispering, "So Runt, was it, how long will you hold Mako from me?" Her eyes stared into his and narrowed as she spat, "As long as I fucking want."

"…Hmm, that won't do." He replied in a soft voice grinning before going back to licking the wound, "That won't do at all." His fingers feathered over her bruised breasts and he stroked her back, it arched towards his hand as he began to tease and take it away. He sucked the wound, his shoulders shaking in amusement as Runt growled in frustration. Once he figured out their battle plan, the war between Mako and him was already over. Her mouth clamped down on his cloak's shoulder pad hard keeping her from making any sound. He stopped glancing at her and murmured, "Stubborn aren't you?" Runt glared at him silently and he smirked before sticking his finger in her jaw forcing her mouth to open and he placed his thumb on her tongue. She stopped staring at him as he gave a smirk. She bit down on his thumb and he raised an eyebrow as her oddly sharp teeth clamped down on it.

The two stared at each other and he chuckled darkly flashing his teeth, "I bite back Runt."

"Mo 'It." She growled with his thumb pressing down on her tongue still. She tasted the blood and her eyes widened for a moment before her own animalistic nature came in and she closed her lips over it slowly sucking it. She kept eye contact as he continued to suck the wound, his nose still taking in the scents, it wasn't there yet, the one thing that made him know there was a part that belonged to only him. That's what he needed. Or she was going to win. And as her captor…. _I can't have that now can I?_

Runt was silent watching him, she wanted off him, she could feel her grip over Mako's mind slowly going to hell, Mako wanted to see the shark man, to scream at him, to want to be…dominated it seemed. She gained a half lidded look, _God damn it Mako, what is it about him? Why do you want to go to HIM? He kidnapped you, he made you this way, It's Because Of Him We're Like This And You Want To Go Back To Him? You Want To Let What We're Doing Die In Vain!? THINK OF OUR GOAL WOMAN! _She felt the side of her mind that was Mako back down, but part of it still wanted to go to the shark man, part of it still wanted the shark.

Kisame's eyes flicked up from the concentrated focus he had on her shoulder as he stopped completely. His lips pulled back as he smelt it into a smirk. He had won the physical battle and her, psychological, a tie, between a shinobi and civilian. _Who would have thought?_ He asked himself leaning back silently staring at the woman on his lap whose head was bowed and her eyes shadowed. She knew it was there too, it may have not been Mako in control, it may have been Runt, but the part of Mako he smelt every time he had pinned her to the wall, dominated her, forced her to see who was in charge, was there. Faint, but there none the less. He was silent before getting to his feet taking her with him and walking to the bed. He set her down and walked out grabbing Sakura and dragging her in.

"Heal her shoulder Now." His ordered in a low tone. The pink haired medic nin immediately began, "Make sure it scars." She stopped and looked up at him hesitantly, his eyes flashed telling her he wasn't fucking around and she immediately went back to healing it. He pushed her out when finished and walked back over staring silently at her form for a moment, his eyes going over the damage caused over the past three days by Kakuzu and Hidan. _So they had raped her after all eh? Pigs. _He grunted sticking his tongue in the corner of his mouth. She kept her head away from him and her eyes shadowed, he was silent before reaching over to her trench coat and throwing it over her unceremoniously also covering her upper body. She was wise in getting such a big trench coat.

Turning on his heel he walked to the exit past said two pigs and glanced at Zetsu who was leaning against the wall and then at Itachi who was standing next to Sakura who refused to make eye contact. She had done that a lot for the past three days. He looked at Zetsu who walked past Kakuzu and Hidan on cue and sat down on the edge of bed next to the thief who was in temporary shame and shock. He noticed Hidan's temper rise and turn to him snarling, "Just what the fuck are you doing you bastard!? She's under our care!"

"And what fine care you've put her in." He growled sarcastically, "She's mine, got it, that mark on her shoulder, is not yours, it's mine, the wench belongs to ME, and you know how I feel about people touching what is MINE." He glared at Hidan, Kisame did not like sharing. At all. If it was with someone he liked or got along with, he was alright with it, but he would not share her, he would not share her any more, fuck what the leader said, he knew better than to get in Kisame's way when Kisame claimed something.

"Where are you going Kisame senpai?" Tobi asked walking behind him a few steps, Kisame glanced over his shoulder at him and growled, "Shopping. AGAIN." And exited the hall way. The rest of the Akatsuki and company clambered back into the room. Deidara whistled at the blood on the floor which Zetsu was promptly ignoring and he then stated, "The two of them could have some rowdy sex if they got into it un."

Hidan and Kakuzu were not amused as they began to approach the bed only for Zetsu to block their way standing up. His black side stated in a very simple voice, "Get the fuck away from the bed." Hidan stood as Kakuzu backed up knowing better and glared at the plant man hissing, "She's under our care, move Zetsu sama." Zetsu's white side raised an eyebrow stating, "Not any more, that mark is more than just a claim statement, it's a right of ownership." He smirked, "So back the hell away."

Glaring Hidan obeyed and then hissed, "I'm going for a walk." And walked out slamming the door. Kakuzu glanced silently at the still form of Runt then grunted, "So she's Kisame whore's now?"

"Keh." The dark side grunted nodding simply, the white side then stated, "In a manner of speaking. The mark is a lover bite. If it was a whore bite it'd be on the right shoulder. She already has a scar though, so perhaps he went for the second choice." Deidara glanced at Sakura for a moment and murmured, "Why don't you see if you can take a look at the scar un?" Sakura shook her head stating, "I already d-did…its old."

Runt stared silently at the wall in front of her, a small frown on her face, so she was his bitch now it seemed? She scowled, she was going to die the whore of a shark, with an inward sigh she pulled her legs up to her chest, aw well, beggars couldn't be choosers, her goal was if not clearer in her mind. She would let the shark go before she died, no reason for him to suffer more than necessary. She flinched, was that…mercy? Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch, it was, she froze completely, her ears blocked off any sound, she slowly relaxed, false alarm. It was no where near time for Mako to come out yet. She let a small smirk come to her lips as the sound returned, she shifted a little under her trench, she really hated those 'clothes' as it was, but being half naked, COME ON.

Kisame stared silently at the clothing on the clearance rack down the street of the hotel silently as he sighed. What was it with women and clothes? Why did it seem the two came hand in hand? He frowned grabbing a dark brown t shirt, he had noted absentmindedly when he was pinning her she still wore those dark green gloves. Reaching over he spotted a pair of gray baggy shorts. To hell with the spandex, with the mark what was hidden under the cloth belonged to him and only him. No one else need know what was under there.

He had considered putting the whore bite on her, as Zetsu called it anyways, but it wasn't a really good depict of the relationship the two of them shared, a bond formed of hate. She was his now hateful lover and he was vise versa, so it made sense to give her the lover bite. Why he was buying clothing for her though had a different reason besides the fact she was his and no longer gonna be a piece of eye candy for other men, no, the reason was because those clothes held Hidan's and Kakuzu's stench on it and he didn't like it, so did her skin. Oh she was gonna get one helluva bath, after she killed who ever this Aseme was, that would be the transition, the boss said she was to go on missions with one of the teams till the final plans, so she would stick with him till then.

Yeah, it would all start with Aseme's death. _Hehe, blood shed, what a wonderful way to start a beautiful friendship. _He chuckled sarcastically. He grabbed a cotton pair of underwear and a bra on the way out not really caring he didn't pay. As usual. He smirked under his kasa as he walked, there was no doubt now, she was his, anyone else who came near her was going to die, well…except his coworkers, he'd just beat them to a bloody pulp. He chuckled to himself turning down the road walking, he couldn't believe it, in his own way, he had become attached to the wench to where he was territorial over her. She wasn't just some pet, or prize, she was HIS. That's all there was to it, she was HIS, his what, he wasn't sure yet, did they hate each other to much, or was there a chance for something besides hate to grow there.

And why did he care? He didn't even know, he noted that Runt seemed to need Mako rather than just get rid of her as well, why was that? He knew what it was like to live as a killer and animal, to have power, but why did Runt seemed to need Mako? If she didn't Mako would be gone and he would have never been able to get that wonderful scent. Why did Runt need Mako?

He stopped momentarily in thought, where did she come from? Who was she exactly? He had heard the testimony of the criminals they questioned, Mako was the big dog, but who was Runt, exactly? Who was this Runt the Thief? As she called herself. It was like a puzzle, this woman. She wasn't a berserker. No, the Akatsuki had no patience for them due to the fact they could go off at any moment, no, Runt was cunning, cruel, violent, and cocky. He grinned walking again, Runt was VERY cocky. But knew when to stop, to back down, to know when she _lost_.

She also didn't seem to be a sore looser, she took defeat in stride quietly and in shame. But he didn't want RUNT, he wanted MAKO. Now how to bring Mako out fully in the open…he'd have to study Runt or go through with his claim. He entered the building silently and started up the stairs, if Runt was guarding Mako how ever, he'd have to find out how to take out Runt. Take the guard out and free the dog…..

But Mako probably put Runt in place as it was, he could understand her not being able to handle it after what Kakuzu and Hidan did, he wasn't sympathetic, he was empathetic. He frowned, she must've taken a shower after wards, that was a bad idea on the two's fault, she had time to think about it and it probably scared the shit out of her. He stopped outside the door and stared, a small chuckle came up from his throat, he had become in tune to her, to where he knew her behavioral patterns enough to know what to avoid. He slipped back in noticing Itachi and the Haruno girl gone.

Glancing at Deidara who was smirking at Kakuzu who seemed to be glaring at Zetsu who sat in front of Runt's form on the bed, he smirked, he heard shouts and moans from the room over before he stated, "I take it Itachi san has gained another room?" Tobi who was watching everyone in the room nodded frantically stating, "Hai Kisame senpai! He seems to like Haruno chan A LOT!" Kisame raised an eyebrow then smirked before murmuring, "I will be back." Exiting the room again he walked down to the reception buying another room, if they were splurging, he might as well, he wanted some time alone with Runt. It would not be easy bringing Mako back out when it was Runt who was in control; he had to take much more time than needed just to get that faint scent.

Runt would propose a challenge for him, one he hoped to over come very soon, and the sooner the very much better. He didn't like Runt, she was too…. Animalistic, Mako was as well, but she at least held some humanity. _"I've lost Humanity." _Who had it been that screamed at him? Runt? Or Mako? Or had it been both, he had smelt part of her there, part of Mako there when she yelled, was it Runt shoving and pushing him, looming over him, and Mako who spoke? What would it take to bring that woman back out?

And how long would it take? He wanted her, no, he needed to hate Mako as much as Mako hated him, he had after all ruined her life, and that made him more angry at himself, perhaps had he just gave the mission to someone else like Tobi, or even Zetsu, this would have never happened. As true as that may have been, it was too late now, and he would have to make the best of it. Smirking he chuckled entering the room and walked passed Zetsu who smirked knowingly as he picked up the woman before walking out.

He had lots to think about.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah, here's chapter 13, I believe we've got two more to go or so till the end of the story. Thank you to all who reviewed and to you that demanded I get to work on the sequel, alright alright, I'm going already….. Slave drivers.

**A/N: There will be a sequel. **

Chapter 13

Entering his own rented apartment for the time being Kisame glanced at Runt in his arms before thinking for a moment; did he really need to wait till after Aseme's death to give this woman a bath and get rid of the stench on her? The answer to that was simple, no. He turned walking towards the bathroom and noticed her eyes snap to it. She struggled slightly in his hold making him grin dangerously as he walked in staring down at the tub, it was big enough for him, he stood for a second thinking before his grin widened. He let her legs drop so he only had a firm grip on her waist as he reached up and pulled off the clothes, shorts, and underwear in a simple tug. He noted as her struggling increased. He shut the door with his foot and took off his own cloak before locking it then flicking on the water tap to the shower after walking away from it. He sat her on the edge of the bath tub removing the shoes on her feet and chucking them in the garbage. Every thing was going, all except the trench, it had managed to escape the stench, as did the back pack. He stood up looking at Runt fully unclothed and grabbed her shoulders as she tried to move.

"Nuh uh." He stated simply waving a finger back and forth at her, "Bath." He looked at all the bruises, the scars, and the cuts she had sustained in her life, his eyes landed on the right one on her shoulder, he had heard about that one, a stake went right through it and it had never fully healed, he inwardly winced, that had to have been painful when it went through. He removed his shirt and noticed her eyes carve over his form silently; he had many faint scars, not as many as her own though, meaning he learned quicker. He smirked leaning forward and resting his hands on both sides of her so they were inches apart. She let a short breath go from her mouth and he glared slightly, she stunk of Hidan. He'd change that easily. She watched as his hands rested on her thighs making her eyes widen slightly.

He looked down and his eyes landed on the dragon mark, "….." He traced it and watched as a shudder went through her body, then she hissed, "Don't do that!" He smirked and let his hand go down it slowly making her gasp; a shiver went up her spine making her arch a bit. He chuckled lightly and stepped backed undoing his belt silently then letting his clothing fall to the floor before grabbing his boxers and pulling them down, she looked away instantly and he felt his smirk become a grin as he leaned over brushing his abdomen against her arm. He slipped into the tub and sat down yanking her in bridal style so he had an arm full of wet skin against his bare arm and chest. He kept from shuddering and kept his mind clear to keep an erection from coming up.

He spread his legs repositioning her so she sat in between then and moved his own genitalia to the side as to keep her from sitting on it. He kept an arm around her waist as to keep her from getting away as he put a hand on the back of her neck and made her lean forward and dunk under water before gently pulling her back, he stared at the water moved down her skin in streaks, a small smirk came to his lips as his tongue darted out and licked the water from her, the sweat mixed in adding a salty taste to it, she silently glared over her shoulder at him and he pulled her against him silently so her body brushed over his length's base. She grunted and thrashed immediately making him tighten his grip as she hissed, "Let Me GO!"

"Shhhh." He hissed softly in her ear taking it's lobe into his mouth and nipping it, her eyes narrowed and he let out a soft breath against her shoulder stating, "It's only a bath onna…nothing more." She let out a shaky breath while shuddering, he let his hand rest flat against her stomach then fist while running up it between her breasts and rest under her chin whispering again, "Nothing more", he had to keep in mind this wasn't Mako but Runt he was dealing with other wise it could turn out nasty. He let her slip back onto the bottom of the tub and reached over grabbing a bar of soap lathering it up on his hands then starting silently on her back as his fingers worked probing and massaging the soap into it as he fought off the stench the 'Zombie Twins' as he called them left behind on his wench.

He silently glanced at her as her head bowed and she remained silent, his lips pressed against her shoulder as his tongue moved against the mark, she shuddered and squirmed slightly before he continued to massage the soap into her back, he stared at the scars as he did so tracing a few making her grunt and glance over her shoulder at him, he stared back for a moment before continuing to massage it in into her back. They were both silent as he continued to work, silently he murmured in a low rumble, "Lean back." She didn't obey at first till his hand came up to her throat silently and pulled her back. He began silently to relather the soap on his hand then reached down onto her stomach, he rested his chin on her shoulder so he could see what he was doing and stared at the bruises and red marks on her, he began to work silently with his eyes shut ignoring where his hands roamed and massaged while he felt her squirm at his touches but not fighting against them.

His hands found their way to her abdomen and they both seemed to freeze up. She remained silent as did he before he had to clench his hand into a fist grabbing his wrist as she struggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp with a panicked aura. He held her silently and his hand found it's way between her breasts then up to her throat gripping it gently while ignoring the fact her butt was against his abdomen while his other arm was around her waist tightly. "Runt." He growled lowly,"Calm Down!" She snapped back angrily, "Fuck You!" He twisted her angrily and forced her to straddle his waist while she still tried to pull from him and he held her wrists tightly now in one hand with his other arm stil around her waist.

Her breathing became rasped while his own breathing had become slightly unsteadied feeling her legs against him, he glared at her for a moment then hissed, "Calm Down Onna." Runt glared at him angrily shaking her head growling, "Fuck that!" He glared then hissed, "If you keep this up I might just FUCK you." She became dead silent and stopped struggling, he nodded slowly murmuring, "Good girl." He controlled the urge in him to take her now while his hand came silently under her and he got up from the tub, "...that's enough of that." He ignored looking at her up and down walking to the towel rack then grabbing a big white fluffy towel setting her down then dropping it on her head muttering, "Wrap yourself up in that." She didn't hesitate in doing so and she did it rather quickly making it quite clear that she did not enjoy this.

In fact, Runt was pissed, how darre he touch her like that, she didn't care if he had claimed her, no one got to fucking touch her like that. He noticed her angry glare from under the towel and smirked, despite the struggling, that was actually quite enjoyable. He snickered, he also had discovered a weakness in her of sorts, or perhaps it was she just didn't like being touched._ No, after Hidan and Kakuzu she would fear it, no matter how much she denies it._ His mind stated simply, he nodded watching as she wrapped it around her body, it was after it was secure and her hands fell to her sides glaring up at him, he moved picking her up swiftly, his chakra already having dried his skin, it wasn't that she was naked, it was that she was wet and he didn't like wet pillows or sheets as much as the next person. And she didn't have soap on her any more so most of the stench was gone, there was a faint scent of the 'Zombie Twins' how ever and he had a good clue on where it was coming from, he could still smell a tint of them on her breath but it would fade away eventually. _I can help that along how ever._ He stated simply smirking as he exited the bathroom and walked towards the bed.

Runt stared down at the standard hotel bed from being cradled in the shark man's arms with a slightly glare, she did not like where this was going, she let out a yelp as her legs fell then curled while her arms found their way around Kisame's that was holding her up to keep her from slipping, not like she would but there was always the chance. He reached and with a tug the towel slipped away to the floor, he moved silently setting her on the bed staring down before murmuring, "What will bring Mako back onna?" She kept from grunting as his hands moved beside her head and he hovered above her, his head lowered down into her neck as he inhaled, she remained silent and glared at him from the side hissing, "Nothing, she only comes back on her own accord."

"Ahhhh..." He came onto the bed moving over her and onto the side silently laying on his while propping his head up with it in his hand and his hand on the bed, he stared her up and down for a moment then rolled over onto his side muttering, "If you try anything you sleep on the floor." He heard her shift so she was under the covers and glanced over his shoulder to see her laying on her side with his and her backs facing each other, he fought his instinct to grab her around the stomach then pull her towards him, this was not Mako. He shut his eyes laying on his back staring at the ceiling before grunting, "Tomorrow we head after Aseme." She grunted in acknowledgement making him turn his head to him stating, "What do you have against him?" She was silent for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at him, _those eyes... _He kept from frowning as the almost black eyes stared at him in the darkness. She gave no reply looking back ahead before he turned so his body was facing hers. The two were silent for a moment and she chuckled lightly, "You'll find out...when everyone else finds out."

He had to stare at hte back of her head, her voice was empty, dark, his arm came out before slowly wrapped around her stomach pulling her into him and his chin rested on top of her head for a moment while he murmured, "Tell me now." She looked up silently at him not moving her head and looking back ahead shutting them stating, "No." His free hand found it's way to her dragon tattoo while his hand pressed flat against it and ran down it, she shuddered while he stated, "Does it have something to do with this?" She didn't answer, he scowled and stroked the tattoo again making her whisper, "Stop touching it." His hand remained in between her thighs for a moment then slowly slipped away so they were neither on top or below it as he grunted, "Then tell me."

"I don't have to fucking tell you anything." He stopped and stared silently down at Runt before grabbing her shoulders then forcing her onto her back moving so his right elbow was beside her head and his left hand had found her right holding it tightly while he laid over her and his head remained in his hand as he stated again, "Tell me onna." Her eyes narrowed up at him and they remained silent till he slowly glared with a murderous intent tighening his grip on her hand, she didn't wince but grunted shifting silently before hissing, "Patience Hoshigaki." He blinked as she slowly smirked, "I will tell all you need to know when the time comes and none to early." The two stared for a moment and he moved off her silently letting go of her hand and turning with his back to her murmuring, "That better be the case, or I will make your life hell." She busted out laughing and he glared over his shoulder at her while she continued to laugh, "Is something funny?" She snickered and looked at him with a dark amusement murmuring. "My life IS hell. Your version is nothing." He blinked for a moment and looked back ahead pondering this statement before shutting his eyes letting the silence between them cover the room.

Runt stared ahead in slight relief, she knew now he wasn't going to do anything to her for the time being which was good, other wise there would be a problem, a big one, and someone's blood would have to be spilt, her eyes shut as her body relaxed and remained relaxed even after she felt him pull her almost needing towards him, she remained silent as she felt his length against her thighs but didn't react to it, _apparently... you need Mako more than you thought bastard. _Her eyes opened slowly and half lidded then shut just as slowly again as she drifted into darkness.

The two were rudely waken up by loud knocking on the door and a shout of, "Kisame! Get you and your fuck buddy's asses moving! We gotta go!" It was of course Hidan who shouted this through the door, Runt's eyes narrowed at her nick name and then became half lidded again in a lazy fashion, she snuggled deeper into the blankets, she clearly didn't want to get up. She felt someone nuzzle into the back of her neck and something press between her legs as a low groan went through the air. What ever had a hold around her stomach tightened making her wince and grunt lowly before opening her eyes. There was another loud series of knocking making the shark man who had a tight hold on her roll over taking her with him and her twist in his grasp so she was face to chest with the man.

The two were dead silent before she sighed shutting her eyes and letting her head bow against his chest while he remained asleep and refusing to awaken, her mind racing, they were going after Aseme, _after 13 years of waiting, we'll finally get what belongs to us._ She told Mako who still hid in the darkness, _and finally get to be at peace._ She felt no stirring in the pits of her mind but knew her less evil half got the message. She slowly moved to get out of the grasp of the shark man who's eyes opened and pinned her to the bed sitting on her waist before his head lowered murmuring, "Where you going?" She stared up silently with a half lidded look grunting, "Oh no where special, you?" He blinked and his head shot up before her own could collide with it, he glared down at her while she glared up then got off her rolling off the bed and onto the foor standing up, she looked at him before stating, "Well aren't you tough shit." In a sarcastic voice. He scoffed and growled, "Careful or I'll make you go naked." He grabbed clothing to the side and tossed them throwing it into her face mutteirng, "Put it on." She blinked and silently put on the bra and underwear then the pants and baggy shirt before staring, when had he... her eyes looked over at him silently as he growled lowly, "I only get to see you." She blinked and her mouth moved in a 'oh' expression while she looked away from him silently pulling her shoes on then grabbing her trench coat silently shrugging it on.

Her eyes narrowed while a hand ran through her hair making her look up at him while he stood behind her, his hand came onto her shoulder murmuring, "You're quite armed onna." She scoffed and looked away from him muttering, "Get your clothes on." He blinked and stated, "Is that a request or a command?" She blinked and rolled her eyes shaking her head hissing, "Pick one." In an annoyed voice. He chuckled lightly removing himself from near her then putting his own clothing on and his cloak then his swords belt before placing Samehada on his back after unsealing it from the scroll he slipped back in his pocket. He turned to her to see she was staring silently at the door to the side as though trying to decide something, he then murmured, "Do you know where he might be?" She nodded before he inquired, "What's your connection to Aseme?" She glanced over her shoulder at him trying to decide whether or not to say anything before looking back ahead deciding not saying anything was best. She moved silently for the door before his reached forward grabbing the back of her coat and yanking her back so she collided with him then sat at his feet, he knelt down opening his legs so she fell back against him again and glared down at her while she glared up.

"When will it be time for me to know?" She grunted at his question moving and growling lowly, "Let go of me baka." He grabbed her swiftly around the waist pulling her up to his chest standing up so her feet instinctively curled and her knees came up while she couldn't reach the floor as it was, he took her ear lobe in his mouth murmuring, "Tell me." He sucked on it silently as she replied calmly, "Iie." He kept from throwing her to the floor in anger and his arm tightened uncomfortably making her shift before growling lowly, "I'm not going to tell so knock off your childish game." He blinked and stared before letting her drop to the floor surprised her legs could hold as she landed and walked silently towards the door. He followed with a glare at her back which she ignored opening the door and stepping out.

The men of the Akatsuki stared silently at the two of them as they stood both with fairly annoyed looks, Sakura silently stared at them with a surprised look till Itachi murmured, "Did you sleep well?" Kisame scoffed hissing, "Was till one of the Zombie Twins woke us up." Hidan glared angrily then looked at Runt stating, "So you little whore, was he better than us?" She blinked staring for a moment and raised an eyebrow sneering stating, "Maybe." There was a tense silence before she stated, "Maybe not, I'd have to do it with him to find out." Kisame chuckled lightly with a hand on her head resting an arm around her stomach as his chin rested on his hand. Hidan then growled, "You mean you two didn't..." He raised an eyebrow stating, "Have sexual intercourse Hidan? No, we took a bath."

"Like that was any better." She hissed silently trying to shake his hand off her head while he just chuckled lightly. Hidan glared silently at them then at Kakuzu who just raised an eyebrow murmuring, "let's go, we're wasting time and time is money." He turned silently moving then stopped grunting, "I have no idea how to find this guy." He turned to Runt pointing, "I suppose you do?"

"..." She stared at him silently contemplating with an eyebrow lowered to the side then murmured softly, "Perhaps." He grabbed her by the jacket into the air so they were eye to eye, she gained a half lidded look stating, "Perhaps I know exactly where to find him." The two were silent till he let her down grunting, "Show me." She was silent for a moment and turned on her heel walking towards the room the rest stayed in opening the window, she glanced down silently at the street then at the roof ahead before getting up and jumping. Kisame frowned, apparently heights didn't bother Runt, he froze as her hand caught the ledge of the roof and she easily lifted herself up before dashing to the next landing much easier than the last time. The group stared for a moment before Kisame and Kakuzu dashed through with the rest following, Itachi with Sakura in his arms, she was a lot quicker than expected once she had the feel for it.

Runt looked ahead silently, she knew where to go, she knew how to get there, and she knew who was there when she did. But how long could she keep this pace, maybe half an hour... chyeah right, when she was in shape maybe, now it was just depressing, she needed to keep this pace though and tough it out if she wanted to get where she needed to be. She frowned, then skidded to a stop on the roof blinking, Kisame stopped as well as Kakuzu slightly confused by her sudden stop. She looked around for a moment, then blinked again, she was forgetting something. She took off again, Kisame glanced over with a slightly questioning look only for her to reply, "It's my birthday." He blinked as she continued and moved from the outskirts of the town directly into the trees and forest beside it, her feet came down silently on the branches moving then stopped realizing she wouldn't be able to know where she was if she was in the branches, she stopped dropping low head first then flipping onto her feet taking off silently forward again hearing the men follow as she did. Her mind racing going through a distant memory.

_She glanced silently down at the man on the floor, dead, she had come back, against her brother's orders but came back after five years, after she turned 18, she had to know, she had to know why he sent her, and she came back... only to find this? __**No...that wasn't how it was supposed to happen, it's not right, he's supposed to be alive! **__She hissed in her mind glaring angrily down at the body of her brother. "He died to easily ya know?"_

_She pivoted on her heel and stared at the man leaning against the wall, slicked back blonde hair, blazing blue eye, ghost white skin, on his left deltoid shown on his skin...the silhouette of a rat, and on his right ring finger...the thief kings ring. Her eyes narrowed on him silently as he continued, "He didn't even beg, sorta took all the fun out of killing him..." His hands linked behind his back stating, "But I suppose being his killer is satisfying enough...now I know how he felt when he killed the great Shibato."_

_"Shibato the theif king was not great." She hissed, "He was a pig." She grunted as his fist collided hard with the side of her head before he muttered, "Shut your face wench." She slowly got up wiping the blood from her lip, "What do you know anyways? Fucking whore." She pointed at the ring before hissing, "I want that."_

_"You can't always get what you want wench." He replied smirking at her, "It's mine." She felt anger coarse through her, his? HIS? She was the one who fucking killed Shibato! Not her brother, not her brother Arisumakai! No! She was the one! Mako fucking Ishiro was the one who killed Shibato the thief king and was the one who deserved, who had earned, who had INHERITED! The right to wear that fucking ring. She glared at him before hissing, "I'll TAKE it from you." He stared at her for a moment thinking before smirking, "What's the date?"_

_"October 13th." She snarled at him glaring, "My Birthday." He looked at her for a moment and stated, "You're to weak to take this from me, but I do believe in fair chances." Her eyes narrowed on him for a moment before he chuckled murmuring, "We'll meet in eight years." Her eyes widened for a moment, eight years? That was much to long! "On this day, October 13th, we'll meet on Dragon's Claim plateau... Don't be late." She watched as he dissapeared silently seething before turning on her heel to exit through the back passage, as she reached sun light she stared up for a moment at they sky, __**I will avenge you nii san and take what has been mine from the start from that man. I will take it from Aseme.**_

_And it's October 13th eight years later...that fucker better not have forgotten. _Runt growled in her head twisting on her foot and moving to the right, she had worked for eight years taking out criminals and becoming stronger, each strong criminal was a new challenge for her to meet and over come and each man, woman, and gaki she had to take out was her ways to meet it. For Mori, and Malo, and even Ami who had fallen to criminals, even though she had become one once again, for them, she had to dispose of Aseme and claim back what was hers, claim it or it would all be in vain, for them, she had to become what path she chose 13 years ago, not for her brother, not for herself though that was part of it, but for them. Or it would all be worthless.

_After everything I've done I more than likely cannot join you three where ever you are... don't wait for me._ Runt grunted in her head bitterly ignoring the shinobi following her, she skidded to a halt on a cliffs edge and looked ahead silently at the valley below, in the center of it high off the ground, a plateau, she looked at the top and stared silently at the red cloaked figure that stood silently as though waiting, it turned her direction and she watched as his hand raised silently in a wave, she could see the black speck that was the ring on his right hand's ring finger before she silently looked away, the drop below was huge, she felt two hands come onto her shoulders and felt Kisame murmur, "Can't we just transport over there?" Kakuzu was the one that scoffed stating, "This place is protected for centuries by thief magic, it's not gonna let us, the only way is the old fashion way. We walk and climb."

"Guess there's only one way there than." Runt muttered more to herself than the others, Deidara to the side nodded stating, "I can fly un." She watched him produce a large bird only to jump back as it exploded, she then muttered, "Doesn't seem like you can." She looked down silently off the cliff, it was maybe a good solid 200 foot drop, so maybe...

She heard Kisame shout as she jumped backwards head first off the cliff already reaching into her pocket, to hell with climbing the bastard down when she could just fall most of the way, as she did she managed to turn herself so her back was facing the ground and she was looking up, she watched as the shinobi soon took her lead and found Kisame beside her with in seconds, she looked at him silently then shrugged turning herself and forcing chakra to her feet which he followed suit in doing, her feet came onto the rock which immediately started to fly up as her feet forced a trail into it as she headed down, once again, the same happened with Kisame, the two were dead silent as this happened before she pushed off and landed on the ground with a dull 'thud' she glanced silently up at the others that had found their own ways, Tobi and Itachi along with Sakura had followed their way, but Hidan had jumped falling then was cutting a path with his scythe while Kakuzu was using his tendrils to get from one area to another.

She looked back ahead silently with a frown moving quickly towards the plateau, she couldn't afford for him to leave as soon as she got there, so she needed to get there before the day was over. With this thought in mind she shot off towards it ignoring all around her except her trail to the plateau, that was till an arm came around her waist and she was picked up off the ground, she blinked staring around for a moment then up at Kisame growling, "What the hell are you doing?" He shook his head and she noticed his breathing was slightly off as he sat down murmuring, "Break." She squirmed in his grasp as she sat bridal style on his lap only for him to grab the side of her head and force it into his chest keeping an arm securely wrapped around her stomach. She didn't have time for a break damn it! And this was just wasting all and any time she did have! She made a groan of protest but that was about it while her eyes shut and she inhaed his scent, why did this man have this type of control over her? Or rather, why did Mako like obeying this man, it was absolutely infuriating for her to just listen to him.

She shut her eyes silently thinking about what she was going to do, what she could do, just how was she going to defeat Aseme? She supposed if worse came to worse she could just shove him off the cliff, but that just didn't seem good enough, no, for her to have to go through the past eight years like she had, loosing everyone and everything she had all to mount up to this moment, she wasn't going to just shove him off anything, it wasn't bad enough, or torturous enough, she wanted him to feel at least a bit of her pain. She smirked moving her head fully into Kisame's chest to hid it making the shark man look down at her.

Just what was she thinking that was making her smirk like that? He knew it had nothing to do with him, and it had nothing to do with the Akatsuki, in fact, it was more evil than anything, it seemed bitter but almost happy, what could be going through her head for her to think of something that might cause her to smirk like that, after all, she was Runt, but what might it be that would make her do that? He grabbed her chin silently and forced her to look up at him as his eyes scanned her own, there was a foreboding in there along with a warning for her enemies to take a hike if they got in her way, she didn't seem angry, her noticed her hand move in a fidget, if anything, she seemed anxious. For what though? To kill the man they were after? To kill period? _Curious...very curious._ He moved laying on his side bring her with him with his arms around her waist, just what was he going to do with her if he couldn't bring Mako back? What could he do with her exactly? She did make one helluva pet of sorts, but would be able to hold his temper, more than likely not, his patience had worn thin a while back yet with this woman he didn't need it he noticed as long as he left her alone. But that was the problem, he didn't want or like to leave her alone, she was much to fun for that when angry and gave him an exhillerating challenge. So how was he going to bring Mako back, though he loved a challenge, he missed the submissiveness of the cop rather than the fighting of the thief. His eyes shut as he buried his nose into Runt's hair, she glared silently up at him crossing her arms in a slight pout.

Deidara sat down silently watching the two and then glanced over at Sakura and Itachi, their relationship had some how managed to come straight out of no where, even he was mildly surprised but supposed he shouldn't be, it was just how Itachi was. He either bored the hell out of you or did something simultaneously. And Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself as well so it was all good.

Runt's eyes shut as well while she allowed and forced herself to relax some what, she couldn't go in with a clouded head, if she did she would be in deep trouble that was couldn't be allowed, she had to go through with this, her final mission as a thief and cop if you were being technical all together, to kill Aseme and make sure his blood was spilt. Otherwise it was all just a waste. She grunted as she felt Kisame's knee separate her legs while his arm around her waist moved to her stomach and her head was propped up by his arm, "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, her eyes opened for a moment and she looked at him as he moved his head into her neck, her eyes shut again and she sighed opening them and looking back ahead noticing the other's staring at her and Kisame.

"Nothing." She grunted simply, he was silent then she squirmed in his grasp getting up twisting on her heel and walking away from them towards the plateau. She heard Kisame get up and follow silently, they both walked in silence as she stopped staring up at the large wall of the plateau, he glanced at her stopping murmuring, "It will take all day getting up there."

"Best start then." She replied putting a hand up on the wall and lifting herself to the next foot hold. He stared for a moment and grabbed her foot muttering, "Iie." Her head snapped in his direction glaring at him as she held herself at eyelevel, he was slightly taken aback by this as he yanked her leg down and pulled her into him while he shoved her back against the wall holding her hands above her head. Her knees rested against his hips as a shaky breath left her. "not till you tell me your connection with Aseme." Her head bowed and he let his hands rest under her thighs to keep her there, "Tell me it Runt."

She silently looked at him for a moment and smirked rolling her head up, he didn't like that smirk but he waited anyways, "….Alright. But we climb why I tell." He stared but slowly nodded and set her down, she turned and he was surprised as she was quickly above him before starting himself, he then murmured, "So what connection do you hold to Aseme?"

"….he killed my brother." She replied softly, he looked up at her and she continued before grunting, "So you want revenge?" She stopped and glared down at him murmuring, "Revenge? Iie, I was gonna do it myself, I want what he took from my brother." His eyes furrowed as she continued upward and he did as well, before he then stated, "Who was your brother?"

"…Akato, Arisumakai." Kisame stopped momentarily and looked up murmuring, "Not the killer of Mentosaru, Shibato by chance?" She glared down and he blinked wondering what he had said now that had managed to piss her off as she murmured coldly, "The SUPPOSED killed of Shibato teme!" She looked back up and continued, before he grunted, "What do you mean supposed, if Arisumakai didn't kill Shibato then who did?"

"Me." She replied, her voice seemed cold and final, he stopped and stared up as she continued, "Or rather…Ishiro, Mako. Did." He scoffed then muttered, "That's impossible." She stopped looking down murmuring, "oh? How so?"

"Mako wouldn't be able to." He snapped simply glaring up at her, she grinned replying, "Maybe not NOW, but then you didn't know her."

"How long ago was it when she killed him then?" He asked simply, she snickered and looked down at him stopping, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as she stated, "13 years ago to this day. Runt gained the name Ishiro, Mako under the power of Mentosaru, Shibato, the thief king, it was then it was decided she was to divert from her thief training to her harem training, refusing she was forced to give the thief king a blow job and thus removed both his heads while he was distracted, haven't you ever wondered about that?"

He stopped momentarily then muttered, "I heard he was only beheaded." She glanced at him for a moment then murmured, "in more ways than one, when are the others going to get here?" He scoffed stating, "They're not coming. Kakuzu will just pick up the body when the time comes." She nodded, _good… that makes it all the easier._ "So if YOU, killed Shibato, which I still highly doubt onna, then why does Aseme have the title?"

"Because my brother told me to get away while I still could with my little sister Malo." She replied dully, "I returned eight years five years later to find Aseme standing over my dead brother and with the ring that thief kings wear only to find that what I had come back to claim was around his finger and not my brothers." She reached a ledge and pulled herself up then looked down, had they really made that much progress? She waited for Kisame catching her breath and then murmured, "He told me I wasn't strong enough to take the ring from him and told me to come back later, on this very day no less we agreed to meet on Dragon's claim plateau."

"Where's that?" He grunted, she looked at him annoyed then snapped, "We're climbing it baka!" Before continuing. He watched as she moved up and then murmured, "So let me get this straight, you killed Shibato, but because your brother told you to leave, you did, he claimed the right of passage to Thief king, he was killed how ever before you could go back and claim it, by the very man at the top of this thing, and now you're going to kill him after an eight year wait for the small ring around his ring finger?" She scoffed muttering, "Big power comes in that small ring, and yes, I'm going to kill him for it when it should have been mine to begin with." They were both silent till he stated, "What does Mako think about this?"

"Mako was going to kill Aseme for killing Arisumakai and take the ring anyways, we've had the same agenda since we discovered Kakuzu was going after him to begin with." She replied dully. Kisame glanced at her then the ground, he grunted, they had gotten really far so far and she was just as well getting higher, he looked up silently and sated, "So you've had a hidden agenda then?"

"Wow, shark man get's another one." She muttered sarcastically, "There was nothing hidden about me wanting to kill Aseme, just the reason's why." He stared silently up at her and then back down at the ground before back at her, he reached up grabbing another hold before murmuring, "Indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, last chapter of the sequel and then the epilouge, well I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have. Have fun. I own what I own.

**Chapter 14**

They had both stopped for an hour's break about half way to the top, Kisame leaning against the rock wall with Runt sitting unwillingly between his legs while his hands remained folded in his cloak on her chest as they both sat on an outcropping of the rock. He was silent for a moment and then murmured, "Will Mako ever come back?" The question was more to himself than the little terror who had her eyes shut as though restraining every bit of her patience and praying to which ever god that she would not have to use every skill in the book to try and kill this man for forcing her into this miserable position. He rested his chin thoughtfully on the smaller woman's head who remained silent as she stayed leaned back against him, how she thought it, Mako was a dog, she was a cat, meaning he was Mako's master, and her staff.

Though she did not voice her thoughts to him she to was wondering how ever if the bold cop that had taken refuge in the shadows of their mind would also ever appear, Runt was strong headed, easily tempered, and quick to jump the gun while Mako was everything Runt was on a bad day. Usually she was level headed, clear minded, and planned. The one just couldn't exist with out the other so while Mako remained in her mind even if the shadows Runt would still need her till the day they died. In which they would probably merge or go their seperate ways using thief magic to ensure that their body was disposed perfectly and properly... in other words never seen again or eaten by Zetsu, either was looking rather good at the moment due to the fact the end of their lives was coming at a rather quick pace.

She silently looked up, the top of the plateau now in view before she sighed making the shark man's eyes move to the bottom of his eye sockets to stare down at the brown hair the thief adorned by birth on the top of her head, "Well... will she?" Runt had to scoff at the man muttering, "With people like you around why would she?" She was not startled nor surprised as she was pinned to the ground with an angry man on her waist. She stared up at him, he was to much like her for her to even like him, quickly angered, a love for blood, independant, or at least he used to be other wise she'd probably would have been killed by now, and smart, yeah, he was just like her except one difference.

_He has a master. He's a dog like Mako only while Mako's master is the big blue lard ass on me, lard ass's master is much worse than the thief king I served or my so called nii-san. _Runt thought bitterly then looked off into the horizon AKA: the left away from him, perhaps in a different life, they could have been partners, even lovers, but that was a different life, and Runt knew that a different life didn't matter, because by the end of tonight, any life she and Mako had or shared with the shark man along with any life they had period, was going to end then. _But things can go wrong... _She told herself, as so many things had in her life, she smirked lightly, she had a back up for this one though. She knew what she was going to do before her life left her so even if the plans don't go as plan, they still end up on some type of track or path.

_Let's just hope Pinky's village doesn't know she has fallen for the Uchiha or our plan is going to hell. _She slowly looked back up at the shark man who was studying her. He could never tell what she was thinking, it had to do with the deepness of her dark brown almost black eyes which he had come to hate a little more than the woman they belonged to, they were as empty as the void, any emotion that could be displayed was never showing up, ever since last night she had been distant, even when speaking to him he could hear it in her voice whether it be annoyance or anger. Some times it was in between to the point where he couldn't put his finger on it. It was these times that she seemed to notice and would rub it in his face. "Because she'll want to." He finally managed out to answer her question, she blinked up at him and he glared hatefully as a small smirk on her lips came.

"Mako wanted a lot of things sharky." He almost inwardly cringed at the venom in her voice, "One was to keep her life from going straight to hell, but you did that for _her._" He felt a small anger start to build in his chest as his hands tightened on the woman's wrists which he was all to willing to snap, "Another was not to get raped, but when her own captor isn't even doing his job, how can that _not_ happen eh?" He angrily shifted on her glaring at her as though daring her, willing her, telling her to keep talking. The little thief stared up for a moment and slowly grinned, "And how about the Ambien? At least she was happy on it, enough to want to stay on it.." He let out a breath as his hand came onto the woman's throat, she smirked at him, "See...Mako wanted a lot of things... a lot more than... _you."_ There was a satisfaction gleaming in her eyes at how easily she could get under this man's skin as she choked, "You kill me, you kill Mako. Keep this in mind." He stopped staring at her before his hand slowly relinquished it's hold from her throat as he hissed, "You're a coward to hide behind Mako like that." She began laughing, he stared as her laughing was hysterical and causing tears to spill from her eyes as she stated, "W-Who t-the hell do-do you think you...you are?!" She continued to giggle insanely, "T-Ta tell me-me about u-using people s-sharky!?" He stared down at her, her eyes twinkled with hatred as she stated, "When you threatened to kill anyone close to my less evil half if she disobeyed..." She sat up as he remained hunched over her so they were inches away as she whispered, "When _you_ threatened to killpeople just because of a little what was the word, 'love note' as you called it?"

He stiffened staring down at her as his eyes narrowed, he pulled a kunai from his pocket and placed it against her throat hissing, "Another word from you and you won't be able to speak for the rest of your life, even if you are part of Mako." Runt stared at him silently before murmuring, "You refer to her as _Mako_ now eh? What, _onna_ stop working out for you after she became _someone's bitch_ sharky?" He froze staring down at the thief whose eyes held a merciless gleam to them, she then hissed, "I have nothing but the utmost hatered for men like you, you never learn do you? Mako didn't asked to be gangraped, she didn't ask to be fucked by Hidan and Kakuzu, she didn't asked to be kidnapped, and she most certainly didn't ask for a sorry fucking excuse of a strong male like YOU to be her captor. But then again, I'm not Mako...so maybe she did." The thief finished with a sneer. Kisame's eyes widened visibly with anger as he grabbed the wench and thrusted her angrily against the rocks with her face to them and his knee keeping her feet off the ground effectively by balancing her with it under her crotch. He used his free hand to yank her head back holding a kunai to it hissing, "You wanna repeat that?"

"That's right I forgot, sharks sense of hearing is shit compared to their smell, so take a whiff, I want your blood." Runt stated looking at him, her lips pulled back into a malicious grin, "But I have other's to collect first so it'll have to wait." He was silent staring at the thief, even in his anger though he saw some sense in her words, from where she was standing she had every right to hate him, the Akatsuki, and anyone that had hurt her, but from where he was standing, the post of the kidnapper, the predator, the captor, as well as the superior, he saw his underling getting a little too slick in the tongue, he was silent for a moment before murmuring softly, "You are indeed part of Mako correct?" She scoffed at this question as though telling him what he needed to know. So he simply smirked before forcing her onto her knees and grabbing the back of her head before forcing it onto his crotch. The two were dead silent as he heard her hiss, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh no my dear." He cooed grinning toothily, even if this woman was part of Mako, Mako was not in control and thus the punishment would vary between the two, he had no more patience for this woman and he was not going to play 'nice' with her any more, it was time she paid a price for that sweet slick tongue of hers and put it to work. He held her head still in place while silently undoing the button of the front of his pants pulling her head easily away so they fell then pulled his boxers down just as easily murmuring, "I'm not going to be _doing_ anything, but you're going to." His fist clenched in the hair of the back of her head gaining a firm grip due to the fact it was long enough and it brought him a little glee to see her shut her eyes in stoic pain while he gripped his penis before pressing the head against her lips, "If you try anything... I will back up what I said about you not talking for the rest of your life." Her eyes slowly opened and she stared up at him, he noticed those voidless eyes back in place, meaning the emotions inside her were either to great that they would compromise her situation further, or she really did not care.

Runt was thinking, slowly, but surely, thinking, it wasn't like she had much of a choice, whether she liked it or not she really couldn't afford to go to the top of the plateau with out a voice or she would surely be killed with out a hastle by the elder thief up top. Her eyes focused in on the organ in front of her while her shoulder's slumped but her eyes remained on the object of the sharks interest at the moment. He smirked darkly down at her as he noticed a blank look remain on her face when really it was hiding the bit of annoyance that was rushing through her. _So you can't take your own fucking medicine and you hate your own words thrown back at you eh you blue balled idiot?... well I guess for you it's literal ain't it? _She kept from snickering, _and in order for me to keep my voice I have to suck you off? _Runt exhaled staring at the shaft of the male organ that remained at her lips, Kisame stared down and sighed staring in front of him slowly starting to get impatient only to freeze as he felt something grab him gently then something warm and moist run up and down his shaft except for where his hand held it in which he felt the softness of her cheek only for a second.

_What is it with males and their dicks? _Runt wondered silently as one hand planted firmly on the ground and the other remained on his own rather thick shaft as she licked under it to the head where she noticed his body shudder immediately, _tch, it's like women's breasts, soft and sensitive, but in cold weather gets really hard. Only with guys...they use theirs to fuck and women use their tits to help them find ways to __**get**__ fucked. _Runt stopped thinking about it as she took the rather large organ into her mouth, even during the bath she had been able to distract herself enough to become detached from the situation, and just as now she was doing the same, resisting the urge she had to bite down of course, but that was normal for her. She let her tongue go full circle around it and felt his hand on the back of her hand tighten as he hissed, "You try any-" She jerked her head upward and stared at him stating, "thing and you'll take my speaking ability away, I know, now shut up since this is your stupid idea of punishment and my idea of a nuisance." He grunted in slight surprise as she took him back into her mouth and let her tongue continue to wander and do as it pleased, he frowned not finding it nearly as enjoyable as he thought but then blinked as his eyes shut and he replaced her mentally with Mako.

_"Kisame sama...please...no.." _He felt himself begin to become aroused already just by remembering her scent as well as her after she had learned her place, his hand relaxed on the back of Runt's head as he felt the warm and moist mouth move down then agonizingly slow back up. Runt who was beginning to become annoyed with this already pointless task as she saw it stared up at him silently how ever having a good idea that it was no longer her he saw giving him this stupid 'blow job' but Mako. She raised an eyebrow and supressed a snicker as she moved her tongue back down the underside of his shaft to the point where it stopped and moved back and forth just before his head. The action caused the shark man to let a moan pass through his lips as he gripped the woman's head tighter while Runt rolled her eyes once again supressing a snicker, _you fucking bastard, you still NEED your precious Mako more so than we need you. _She grunted as the shark thrusted into her mouth keeping a tight hold on the back of her hair as to keep her still while she sat there silently and blantantly doing nothing though thinking hard of why she wasn't trying to castrate him. Perhaps it was because she enjoyed someone that fought her back and sprung at her each time she shot a blow in his direction.

Shrugging it off how ever she stopped his thrusting with a simple grab of his balls making his eyes shoot open and stare down at her, a small bit of dissapointment showed in his eyes while she stared up at him for a moment and slowly smirked taking her mouth away only for him to jerk it back, she tilted it however so her cheek rubbed against it as it skimmed down while her face remained annoying near his pubic hair before she muttered, "You got STD's and I'm gonna be pissed Sharky." He glared down hissing, "I don't wench." Runt sighed stating, "Ah, good... " He stared silently as the woman moved her head back but he kept her still before murmuring in a dead serious voice, "Nuzzle it."

She looked up at him stating, "You're kidding right?" She sighed then mumbled incoherent strings of curses before holding his dick gently in one hand and rubbing her cheek against it again shutting her eyes, this was ridculous, he grunted as she used an odd tenderness that did not seem 'Runt' at all nor did it seem Mako, it was almost like watching a clown with out the makeup. He deciding to take advantage of the situation silently pulled her head back and nudged it back towards the area before hand it had been attending to, Runt was silent as her mouth once again encircled his now hard dick before promplty, impaling herself on it that made him freeze staring down in bewilderment, he didn't move how ever knowing after seeing the small twitching behind her closed eyes, that it was a tad painful. He grunted as he felt the pain soon come to him, it wasn't that bad, but then again he had always been larger than most men, so this to him was slightly something new, with his previous partners a little to soft to do so.

He watched as she exhaled also removing him from the deep throat with a slight 'pop' that gave as his head found it's way out the hole in the back of her throat. He noticed why she had done it with in a moment as he felt the painful urge to go faster, harder, and then finally release, he looked at her silently muttering, "You're good wench, I'll give you that." Before grabbing the back of her head, "A tramp but good." He froze as a kunai showed at his throat while she rose easily letting his penis angrily remained swelled as she moved so she was nose to nose with him grinning murmuring, "I ain't a tramp, you just pick shit up on the streets, now pick up your trousers Sharky, breaks over." He stared at her for a moment and was about to pin her against the wall again, show her who was boss through dominating means, when he noticed something, the kunai he had placed against her own throat was the one in her hands, and it was placed previously where it had set it on her... on him. Her eyes narrowed as she smirked whispering, "Or I'll make your speech dissapear forever, and I, unlike you, don't have anything to keep me from doing it."

The two were silent as a wind passed before she smirked turning and instantly began scaling the platuae's walls again, he watched as she was a lot quicker than before, an eagerness was in her movement while her face didn't show the slightest hint of a grin as she moved up the wall. He growled lowly but soon followed noticing the hastey advantage only to stare as she was at the top, he grabbed her ankle for a moment before lightly letting go while pulling himself up. He blinked as she walked silently forward, her trench coat swaying as he noticed her entire demeanor change.

Runt stared silently into the dark blue eyes that seemed to glow from under the cloak, she slipped her hands into her pockets of her trench coat leaning her shoulders back staring at the man who glanced silently at Kisame then at her, he slowly smirked, "Your lover?" She scoffed muttering, "Hardly." He was silent and then raised his hand, her eyes zeroed in on the black ring with a ruby as the center piece, the mouth of two dragons holding it in place while they came out of their engravings on the gold ring that it was molded to. He slowly grinned murmuring, "So who is my challenge?"

"..." Runt shut her eyes for a moment before opening them and stating, "The name's Runt... and I'm gonna be your personal grim reaper." He stared for a moment muttering, "Runt... you were that bastard's little sister were you not?" She smiled for a moment and nodded slowly stating, "Indeed, and I hate him now." He blinked for a moment not understanding before she stated, "The ring doesn't work as it should does it?"

"...what do you know onna?" He asked tensing reaching to his back, she was silent and sneered stating, "Why don't you take off that fucking cloak Aseme. We'll do this the old fashion away." She took off her trench coat silently with a shrug and threw it to the side, he stared before smirking and pulling his red cloak off allowing it to be thrown to the side as well. His hair had grown since the last time he had seen her, it was down to his ass in a long blonde pony tail. His bangs hung just above his eyes which moved up and down her, he wore a vest over his chest and a pair of skin tight leather chaps. On his feet were a pair of clothe shoes. She silently looked up and down him murmuring, "Metrosexual?" He nodded, "Ah that explains it." the two were silent till he reached back and silently began undoing the zipper to the back of his vest, she watched silently as he shed it revealing his well toned abs and chest.

She raised an eyebrow letting her eyes carve over his upper body before grunting softly, "Are you trying to impress someone Aseme?" He was silent as he reached to his back again and gripped the pole like figure that had formed in it, she watched in mild interest as he tore the item from his back, she watched as he gripped the blood red pole and it extended for a curved blade to come from it. She was silent for a moment then glanced at Kisame.

A small grin came to her lips before she reached to her own back whispering incantations, the bind of pain on him started to dissapear as did the letters that were on her arm. He noticed this and his mouth became slightly agape in mild interest while she watched Aseme and pulled the kusari gama, the two were dead silent as blood dripped from both their backs. Hers onto her shirt and his onto the ground. The two watched as Aseme grunted, "So it begins."

"You're going to rot in hell!" Runt shouted charging at him. He grinned and hissed, "Haste make's waste Runt!" She dropped as his attempted to slice her head off and used her hand as a balance while she thrusted her foot up into his jaw making him rise off the ground while she took the opportunity to use her hands and back hand spring away from him while he flipped and landed charging at her as soon as his feet touched the ground.

She held the chain of the kusari gama and shot it at him only for him to quickly evade it, her eyes widened as she spun away from him after he sliced down where her body had previously been. She grunted using the blade of the kusari gama to block his own scythe's as she held it perpendicular to the ground and he held the scythe parallel. Her eyes were narrowed on him, _he's fast... if I can't attack him I can't kill him! _She ducked under the scythe and his foot which had came at her before rolling away from him and standing silently in a crouch, _I can't defeat him on my own after all... not as me any ways... _She grunted as a foot flew into her chest making her fly back, she thought quick and pulled a kunai from a shirt pocket and dug it into the ground as it skimmed holding tight only for the kunai to go another seven feet till she was near the edge of the cliff, she grunted and watched as he came at her giving a battle cry.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! _Runt dived to the side with the kusari gama in hand and rolled away from him as he slammed the scythe's blade where it had been previously. He was silent before his shoulders shook, almost like a knife in butter he pulled the scythe from the ground and rested it against his shoulder then the ground leaning against it grinning widely, "I gave you eight years to prepare and this is all you got onna? Please tell me this isn't the only thing you can do. Or this will get boring."

"I can't defeat him like this..." Runt whispered to herself, she felt something in her mind stir but ignored it for the time being, she shoved herself cat like from the ground and spun in the air away after he slammed his scythe once again where she had been with a force that caused a small crater to form. She hit the ground and slid a ways before getting to her feet silently. "...I'm dead at this rate..."

Kisame crossed his arms while he watched Runt unimpressed, but then again she wasn't here for him but for herself, he raised an eyebrow at her tactic, surely running away wasn't what she was going to do, he knew for a fact that she held much to much pride for that. He was tempted to join when something happened, he watched as Runt's hands touched the ground and the plateau rumbled dangerously, Aseme froze then jumped away as a rather large snake errupted from behind her, it was black and it's scales held a mystic sheen. Kisame's eyes narrowed silently as the curse mark on her neck glowed silently, he gritted his teeth, he should have sealed it when he had the chance. He watched the odd formations start to climb up her only to stop while she stared at Aseme.

The snake was silent before looking down at it's summoner and over at Aseme, it hissed before lining him up and lunging forward, Aseme jumped to the side and slashed at it's neck while it moved to go back up, it hissed angrily and darted in surprisingly fast speed around the man who jumped up while his hands moved in a series of symbolic twitches and he to began murmuring incantations, he blew through his middle and pointer finger that was held in a 'v' and fire flew out and surrounded the snake, Runt frowned as the snake let out a shriek before she broke the spell allowing it to return as unharmed as possible, she looked forward and then forced herself back then to the side to avoid the series of slashes that had followed in her distraction.

"Is running your talent Runt? You must be the best there is then!" Aseme laughed at the woman who kept from being slashed at again, "But you see...I'm the best there is... in catching...MY PREY!" They both froze as a dagger he pulled from his chap's waist band dug into her right shoulder. She screamed in agony as the pain from the wound opening ran through her, he grinned and the end of his scythe's staff which was sharpened to a pike stabbed into the old wound, she froze as the wound was fully reopened, Kisame stared in shock and disbelief, while Aseme grinned at her whispering, "Do you think someone like YOU can lead the clan?" Runt's eyes became shadowed as he wrenched the item violently out of her. He grinned as she fell to her knees.

_I'm...gonna...die? _Runt's mind whispered as she stared, _Am I really...gonna die? _He snickered watching as the fire in her eyes faded and she fell forward into the ground, he laughed staring down at her whispering, "Poor little Runt, always last to realize her limits." He turned towards his cloak and then stopped hearing movement against the dirt.

_No...I can't...not here... not after coming this far... _She pushed herself slowly up to her knees and then to her feet. The pain in her shoulder was unbelievable but it was soon numbing. She stared at him while he shouted, "STAY DOWN!" Turning on his heel and charging at her while her eyes slowly shut.

_Help..._She whispered as her eyes opened, he was coming closer, and he was fast, she watched as he neared. _Please...help... _The shadows in her mind stirred, _We can't...stop now, not after...no, not after we made it this far... and not after everyone died as we worked to get here... _Her head began to pound, _we can't... Mako... help... please. _She watched the scythe raise and shine in the sun light, _Mako... please wake up... _She watched it reach it's point of height, _Mako... wake up... _Slowly she watched the descent of it come down, she shut her eyes feeling something warm go down her cheeks.

Kisame stared as Runt's eyes shut as the man was about to take her very life before he watched something rather odd happen. There was a flash of purple light and he covered his eyes with his sleeves before opening them, in front of him Runt stood crouched on the ground, her hands drawn appart as blood dripped down from her fingers, looking closer he noticed something wrapped around each one, then blinked, was that...hair? He watched the sun hit it and frowned, it was, light...brown...hair. _Mako's...hair. _Aseme as well seemed shocked as he noticed she had thrown the kusari gama to the side while her fingers still bled, his scythe wrapped in the hair.

The woman's hands clenched into fists and she jumped back yanking with a shout, the scythe split into clean pieces including the metal, she stood up straight and swayed slightly before opening her eyes. A small smirk on her lips as she stared at Aseme, the blood continuing to flow down her freely but she ignored the immense pain, shoving it away. "We have a job to do." She whispered softly, her voice having a tone that was filled with seriousness, she looked up from the ground where she had previously been standing before looking at Aseme, her eyes filled with maliciousness as well as a determined gleam. Aseme stared trying to remember what happened only for the woman to making a yanking gesture and her kusari gama flew to her, she caught it easily before murmuring, "And you're not going to kill us that easily."

Kisame listened to the dialouge the woman just spurt out, who was in control now, Mako? Runt? Who? He frowned thinking of this only to see her slowly smirk, she held the chain for a moment in one hand and the scythe handle in the other while she stared at Aseme, a look of contempment on her face as the hair literally faded into thin air. She swayed for a moment before shooting the chain at the man as well as running at him.

He froze as the chain landed where it had been destined to, his wrist, as he tried to jump away, a grunt exited him as he noticed her wounded arm that should have been to painful to move coming at him with the scythe's tip pointed at him. His eyes widened and he fell back purposefully as the tip skimmed his nose letting blood slide down his face as he now had a line starting from his right cheek bone to the bridge of his nose. He was surprised to see her twist on her left foot clockwise and slam her heel into his spine forcing him to fly forward only for her to yank the chain back making him turn and face her awaiting blade, he let out a scream as it moved into his left shoulder deep and then through.

The woman holding onto him stared silently before grinning and extracting the blade watching as he squirmed in pain falling ot his knees, she then murmured spinning the kusari gama in her hand, "Tit for tat." She easily removed the chain from his hand and turned silently facing the sunset before letting out a soft hiss as she felt a knife in her arm. She stared silently at the hand holding her blade and twisted on her right heel sending her knee hard into the man's side of head forcing him to the ground.

Reaching over she extracted the knife with a small grunt before smirking down at him, "Aseme... you wanna know why the ring didn't work for you?" He stared silently up while the knife hovered above him, her foot rested calmly on his chest keeping him still, "You wanna know why... you were never feeling as powerful as you should have?" He stared up silently as she pressed the knife silently to his jugular, "...it was because I killed the thief king." His eyes widened only for the surprise to fade from his face as the blood spilled from his neck onto the ground, she watched as the man's eyes shut before silently reaching over and removing the ring from his finger, she held it silently, her eyes shut for a moment, _So much blood, for one little ring of rank... quite the price...eh Runt? _She slightly smirked as she slipped it onto her left ring finger, watching it shrink as it should have around it, a sense of power came over her as she felt the life force of so many people running through her body, enjoying every minute of it as she sat on Aseme's now deceased self.

_Hai Mako... it is a price. _She sat up silently ignoring the pain in her shoulder, the pain in her body now, the ring could feel it, she could feel it, she smiled lightly and waved a hand, her trench coat slowly lifted from the ground and shot to her, she held it putting it on as she turned and walked silently standing on the edge of the plateau. She heard the light footsteps of her shinobi captor as she stared into the sunset, she looked over her shoulder before turning to face him. Their eyes made contact.

He stood right in front of her staring down in disbelief, was she back? Was Ishiro, Mako back? His eyes landed to her hands which were both covered in blood and he froze, he couldn't feel any pain, his eyes widened moving back to her face which once again held no emotion but stared back at him, why couldn't he feel any pain? His eyes narrowed as he felt something warm and moist against his lips, he found her eyes in front of her own and slowly shut them as his hands stayed uselessly by his side allowing the sensations in his mind to run wild.

He felt her hands move up removing his head band and his eyes remained closed till he felt her break the kiss even as though time had stood still for that moment as his eyes opened and she stood leaning against him with her chin on his shoulder before whispering, "Kisame..."

"...hai?" He kept his hands from moving up onto her, he could smell the blood leaking from her and even in her breath which was not even strained, all sensations immediately stopped as she whispered, "I'm nobody's bitch... Sharky." He froze as she pushed him away from her as well as herself back, with in moments she was gone from his sights, he moved forward to see her staring up as she fell head first off the plateau, his eyes widened, he couldn't move, he stared down to see a pair of snakes protruding from the ground wrapped around his feet, he looked back to see the woman staring up at him still, he made eye contact with them and watched as the voidless eyes held a shine of something, he watched as they became shadowed, a small grin on her face as she fell but on both sides of her cheeks something glared in the sun light.

He noticed blankly as she held something in her hand and his eyes zeroed in on it, that was his head band, he stared silently still in shock not registering it though as he stared back at her falling form, it was to high to see the ground below, he looked back at her, his tongue coming out onto his lips, her taste still there as though she hadn't broke away, she made a single movement, sticking her hands in her pockets, he felt a shock and terror pull through his body making his eyes widen if not more so than they already had. During his state of shock he did not notice the woman's lips move as her incantations seemed to echo up into the valley around them as she fell, out of sight. And out of his life. He watched the final bits of her feet fade from his view and the incantations seemed to follow her like a billowing cloak after it's owner.


	15. Epilouge

Welp, to all those who have been with me from the beginning, thanks, your reviews as well as the fact you liked my story has spurred me from the beginning, truthfully I had no desire to finish this till I started pouring myself into it, the side that rarely comes out which would be my sadistic side. So as you guys know, I own what I own... and enjoy the last and final chapter of this story and await the first of the next

**Epilouge**

Kisame was never a man who could easily have his heart penetrated, much less touched, he was more prideful than that, more honor bound, and more wise than to have a person easily harm it. His hand came up silently to his chest, she was his... HIS... how could she do something like this? His hands clenched into fists while his head bowed, he felt something wet and hot slide down his cheek before freezing, his hand came up and he wiped his cheek staring silently at the small wet substance on his finger. His eyes narrowed on it, a tear? He was Kisame, Hoshigaki, and Kisame, Hoshigaki, DOES NOT CRY. His eyes shut as he took control of the raging emotions in him that were slowly trying to find their way out. His eyes opened again as he stared down the side of the plateau, she was still his... his what exactly? His lover? His play thing? His pet? What was Mako, or who ever that woman was to him?

He continued to stare at the point she had vanished from his view, a part of him hoping that he would see her, just see her climbing back up and giving him that cruel grin, that cruel grin the thief would give him that says, 'haha, gotcha.' While his face was buried in the muffler of his cloak, the aching hard on she had left him with earlier had vanished and he knew it would never return while his hands remained at his side, his mind began to set back, set back into their first meeting, their first touch, how she had been so afraid of him in the beginning and even though he was supposed to gain her trust as well as have her become completely obedient to the Akatsuki, he continued to influence the fear. His tongue ran over his lips once again, her taste still there but the taste alone made him shiver as though a coldness had flood through his body, a bitter sweet kiss. A kiss of what though? Good bye? Love? Hate? What was it a kiss of?

His eyes shut as he turned silently half wanting to chuck himself off the cliff after her, to go where she went and shake her, yell and scream at her, for doing this, for leaving him when he had not said she could, when she belonged strickly to him and no one else, as well as the fact she was not to follow anyone's orders, even her own.

_"Kisame..." _He shuddered as her voice, Mako's voice passed through his mind, even if his name left her mouth only minutes ago, it could not have been more sweeter, it was then followed by, _"I'm nobody's bitch...Sharky."_ His eyes flicked open, it was both of them, they had both been in control, but it still felt wrong, while Runt was the original Mako came from, it still felt wrong for neither of them to obey his wish, his wish for them to stay with him even though he hated one and lusted for the other. He kept the roar and screams of anger inside him as well as the cries of pain that were torturing his mind, what had gone wrong? When did it go wrong? How could his simple mission, his most easiest yet due to the fact she was to become apart of the Akatsuki, completely back fire on him and make him become whether unknowingly or not, attached to the woman?

_And now she's gone... _He whispered in his head, he opened his eyes one final time staring down at where she had her descent to, _Ishiro, Mako, Runt...they're both gone... forever._ He now understood fully the saying his elders before he went rogue used to tell him.

_"You never truely know how much you value someone till their gone." _He shut his eyes walking silently to the cliff's edge and began his descent, his entire climb down a blur to him to the point where he didn't register a river that passed the platea, his eyes were glazed over as he silently walked back to camp and sat down, the rest of them looked at him before Deidara murmured, "Where's the onna un?"

He was silent and glanced at him then back at the fire before murmuring, "She chucked herself off the cliff after killing Aseme." At this Kakuzu had stood up and walked off towards the plateau. Itachi was silent as well with Sakura in his lap who seemed slightly stunned as well as shocked, Tobi then murmured softly, "Where is your head band Kisame senpai." Kisame frowned for a moment and then stated hiding any emotion, "The bitch took it with her."

0-o-0-o-0

The woman shut her eyes as fell, her hands in her pockets twitching as her lips whispered the incantations, this was her safe guard plan, it was also the only way to ensure she would not be a threat to others if she survived. She chuckled lightly, Runt, Mako, she was both, she frowned though as the air rushed past her and the shark man dissapeared from her view, she looked back down at the ground while time seemed to slow down to her.

She hated him, she hated his looks, his smell, his breath, everything about him, she hated him, and yet she wanted him, she was close to even loving him, his embrace, his warmth, his possessiveness. It didn't make any sense. While her mind churned for answers she stared down silently as she was able to make out a river, slowly her eyes shut, Mako, Runt, either or, they both had one thing in common, they wanted him. But it was a different want, Mako wanted to be dominated, she wanted someone to force her, to tell her no, to be her boss, and to want her all at the same time it seemed. When she was pinned against the wall, feeling most vulnerable, as well as most helpless, she felt the most alive.

The woman frowned though, as the incantation continued the short bangs above her eyes were slowly turning purple from the roots as a line of glowing purple surrounded her skin, Mako was the one who wanted him most, his dominance was her high that seemed to stay at one limit. On the other hand Runt, wanted him because she saw a challenge, he was a figure of interest that would not back down nor step away from a fight with her, each time she lost she became more determined, she needed that challenge as well as the knowing that there was someone that could beat her, that posed a challenge to her winning streaks and would pounce and bicker with her at any chance they got. She enjoyed the prospect of having a rival that was always with her the most.

The woman sighed opening her eyes as they slowly from surrounding the pupil outwards began to turn hazel. The incantations ended and almost immediately she could feel any knowledge, any memories she held, all she knew, dissapearing bit by bit and peice by peice. This was her back up plan, the one that would surely put her in the 'no threat' catagory, she was erasing everything and leaving only one thing behind. Her hand which now glowed bright purple pressed against the head band she took from him, against the symbol, silently she pressed the palm of the same hand into the small of her back, her eyes shut as pain ripped through her body and the mark that was previously on the head band vanished and was burned into her sensitive skin.

The pain numbed however as she continued her head first plummit, she could feel anything that she remembered slipping away and let it, trying not to remember anything, all the memories in her head of Mayo, Mori, Ami, anyone and anything that could posses a risk to revealing her memory that was being desperately supressed, all except the now burnt tissue bleeding in her back, she opened her eyes then shut them as the water grew closer, and smirked as the last bit left her before she fell into darkness, having no idea if she would wake up, and who she even was, but knowing in her gut, this was for the best.

_Time Elapse: Midnight_

A trio of shinobi landed softly on the ground near a river near Dragon's Treasure Plateau, the group consumed of a man who had a bowl cut with huge black bushy eyes, he wore a long green spandex suit with a red peice of cloth strapped around it, there in it was an engraving on it. He frowned silently as checked the area then sighed, they had been on a search and destroy mission, his rival and him leading.

A motion of his hand said they were all clear as the second man who glanced up at the crescent moon sighed, he like his oddly green favored comrade wore a band of cloth only it was on his head in a tilt, his left eye covered by it while the medal of it shined. His black eye was lazy as he pulled out a book with a rather odd name "Icha Icha Violence" before shifting in his green vest that covered his dark navy blue covering. He leaned again a tree with his gloves on, metal plating over the main middle of the hand. His silver hair was up and like his head hand tilted favoring the left side of it.

The third was a woman, her long black hair reached her shoulders and her red eyes scanned the area as well, she wore an odd dress of interlacing cloths as well as a red short sleeves under it, her head band matched that of the silver haired mans but unlike either of her comrades she wore hers directly across her forehead, on her feet were a pair of sandals that went up to her ankles. She sighed in relief before sitting on the ground taking off her sandals and rubbing her feet stating, "Are we sure they were in this area?"

"Hai Kurenai chan, Haruno was sighted with the Akatsuki member Uchiha, Itachi walking through the village outside the valley, it seemed many of them spotted Akatsuki members." The man with the bowl cut murmured sleepily, they had been traveling a long way, the silver haired member then stated, "it'd be best to keep a watch up all night." Kurenai nodded stating, "Good idea Kakashi..." Before getting to her feet murmuring, "Bath..." The other two men nodded as she dissapeared beyond the brush, silently she moved towards a private area of the river, she moved to take off her clothing when something wrapped around her ankle, she looked down to see two blue eyes staring in the darkness up at her.

She held a kunai in her hand tensed ready to attack when she heard a whisper, "...help." She stared silently before she knelt down to frown at the form holding onto her. She removed her hand around her ankle feeling cuts, before calling out ,"Gai! Kakashi!" The two men accompanying her immediately dropped down from the tree branches.

"Kurenai san are you alright?" Kakashi murmured then froze staring down, the blue eyes had shut since the woman called for help but they were still conscious. He looked back at the woman who frowned and pointed down stating, "Hai but..." The two were silent while Gai, the one in green knelt down silently and placed a hand on the figure's shoulder. He pulled her shoulder and forced her onto her back, raspy breath came from the woman, he pulled the trench coat she wore back some and immediately winced, "Kakashi." The rival shinobi dropped down into a crouch and pulled a pack of matches lighting one, he let out a soft grunt of surprise as they stared at the huge gaping hole in her right shoulder.

"..." Gai glanced at him and then up at Kurenai. Kakashi was silent for a moment before nodding to Gai who picked up the woman, the moon light hit her face and the three were silent, blood covered her face, and as he looked at the woman in her arms and his rival smelled the air, it covered alot more than just her clothing, Kakashi was silent and then murmured, "Looks like it's time to cut our mission short."

"Indeed..." Kurenai stated nodding, "I'll scout ahead." After placing her shoes on she took off again, the two men were silent till Gai followed after there was no alarm. They headed back silently out the valley, moving swift and bounding from one tree to another not stopping...

_Time Elapse: 1 Week Later_

The woman snapped awake silently shooting up from her spot on the bed, her eyes moved back and forth over the room with a frown, her hands moved silently gripping the sheets while she glanced silently at the door which was slowly opening, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes entered, she wore a pair of blue spandex pants with a green short kimono, the blonde smiled at the woman who's blue eyes seemed to narrow for a moment before going back to normal, the blonde woman sat down on the chair beside the bed and murmured, "Do you know who I am?" The woman blinked for a moment showing she was clearly confused while she stated, "I am Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. May I know who you are?"

"..." The woman looked away from her then at the blankets in front of her, she looked back at the 'Fifth Hokage' before her eyes furrowed and she stated, "I...don't know who I am."


End file.
